Obsession
by SwanQueen20
Summary: L'histoire se passe après que la malédiction ait été brisée... Quand Régina devient l'obsession d'Emma...
1. Chapter 1

**Obsession**

**Chapitre 1 :**

-Henry ? Cria Emma en bas de l'escalier.

-Oui j'arrive, j'ai bientôt terminé de préparer mon sac.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée, chaque vendredi soir c'était la même histoire. Il mettait un temps fou pour rassembler ses affaires afin de passer le week-end chez Régina.

-Tu es pire qu'une fille, tu ne pars pas trois semaines mais deux jours, soupira la blonde en voyant son fils descendre l'escalier avec un sac énorme sur le dos.

-Et toi tu n'es vraiment pas patiente.

-Hey gamin, arrête de répliquer et va à la voiture.

Emma prit sa veste et suivit le jeune garçon.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu va faire chez ta mère ce week-end ? Interrogea Emma.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être de l'équitation. Maman veut m'apprendre à monter, elle adorait ça avant.

-Ah bon je ne savais pas, en même temps je ne connais pas grand chose d'elle. Tu n'as pas peur des chevaux ?

-Ils sont impressionnant mais ça peut aller, dit-il en souriant.

-Nous sommes arrivés. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte, je vais porter ton sac il a l'air vraiment lourd.

-Merci.

Henry se précipita sur le porche. Il n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte que Régina ouvrit. Elle avait guetté l'arrivée de la voiture jaune avec impatience.

-Vous êtes en retard Miss Swan.

-Dites ça à Henry, il met toujours une plombe pour se préparer, dit-elle agacée par l'attitude supérieure de la brune.

Régina ne releva pas et serra son fils dans ses bras.

-Merci de me l'avoir ramené, à dimanche alors, ajouta-t-elle tout en prenant le sac que tenait la blonde.

-Ouais, à dimanche. Amuse-toi bien gamin.

Elle repartit à sa voiture dégoûtée du comportement méprisant de Régina.

La brune claqua la porte et demanda à Henry d'aller se laver tandis qu'elle préparerait le dîner. Il s'exécuta car il savait que le lendemain allait être éprouvant. Après avoir mangé le délicieux repas, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Régina alla border Henry avant de prendre une douche et de se coucher à son tour.

Au petit-déjeuner, Henry subit l'éternel interrogatoire du samedi matin. En effet, Régina supportait mal d'avoir son fils uniquement les week-ends alors qu'elle l'avait élevé pendant dix ans.

-Qu'as-tu fait d'intéressant cette semaine ? As-tu bien fait tes devoirs et réviser tes leçons ?

-Oui maman, comme chaque semaine et je n'ai rien fait de spécial, Emma travaille beaucoup !

-Étonnant !

-Pourquoi tu es toujours en colère contre elle ?

Régina leva les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à une telle question.

-Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle te voit toute la semaine alors que je n'ai droit qu'à deux petits jours ?

-Oui, c'est vrai mais on s'amuse bien ensemble le week-end et puis on s'entend mieux aussi comme tu n'es plus derrière moi pour mes devoirs.

La brune sourit, il avait raison, elle se sentait beaucoup plus détendue et pouvait profiter de son fils sans les inconvénients de l'éducation.

-Bon on ne va pas tarder à y aller, tu as tes affaires d'équitation ?

-Bien sûr, dit-il avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Sur ce, ils finirent de manger et Régina débarrassa la table tandis que Henry alla chercher ses affaires. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient aux écuries. Henry se précipita vers le cheval que sa mère avait choisi afin de lui apprendre à monter. Il avait une robe noire tachetée de zébrures de couleur marron sur le dos.

-Surtout vas-y doucement, tu pourrais lui faire peur, conseilla Régina.

Henry ralentit alors le pas et vint caresser le bout du nez de Ténébreux. La brune emmena alors le cheval dans son box car celui-ci se trouvait dans la prairie. Le jeune garçon la suivit, tout excité de pouvoir le monter.

-Alors on commence quand ?

-Patience, il faut d'abord prendre soin de lui et établir un lien de confiance entre vous deux.

Henry était un peu déçu mais écouta sa mère lui expliquer comment le brosser, lui curer les sabots et le sceller. Après avoir donné une gourmandise au cheval, Régina proposa à Henry d'aller dans le manège afin de se familiariser avec l'animal.

-Oh chouette ! Dit-il surexcité.

La brune l'aida alors à monter.

-Wow c'est vachement haut.

-Tu as l'impression de dominer le monde ? Demanda Régina en souriant.

-Oui, il ne me manque plus que l'armure pour être ton chevalier.

-Tu l'es déjà mon chéri.

L'après-midi se passa dans la bonne humeur, Henry progressa rapidement avec Ténébreux, il était de plus en plus à l'aise sur sa monture. Épuisé, il finit par ramener l'animal à son box. Régina l'aida à desceller le cheval. Et pour terminer, il doucha Ténébreux pour le rafraîchir et lui enlever le sable qui lui collait aux pattes. Finalement, ils rentrèrent à la maison, tout heureux de leur après-midi complice...

Emma quant à elle, s'était ennuyée pendant tous le week-end. Elle aurait aimé le passer avec son fils. La semaine, elle travaillait et n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer. Elle pensa alors à Régina, elle aurait voulu savoir comment celle-ci était lorsqu'elle s'occupait de son fils. Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais vu la brune sourire sincèrement. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans la vie de la brune pour que celle-ci soit si froide et distante avec toute autre personne que Henry ? Elle était bien décidée à le découvrir. C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle se dirigea vers la grande maison de l'ancienne mairesse. Elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la porte et toqua, attendant patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

-Maman ! Cria Henry en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Hey, ça va gamin ?

-Super et toi ?

-Ouais, tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi, entre.

Emma entra alors d'un pas hésitant, s'attendant à voir surgir la brune d'un instant à l'autre.

-Bonsoir, dit Régina d'une voix étrangement douce.

-Bonsoir, répondit la blonde étonnée de cet accueil.

-Voulez-boire quelque chose ? Un whisky ?

-Heu... oui, merci.

Régina se dirigea alors dans son bureau suivit d'Emma et de Henry. Sans attendre la permission, la blonde s'installa dans le canapé.

-Alors tu t'es bien amusé ? Demanda-t-elle à Henry afin de rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

-Oui, c'était génial, j'ai monté à cheval, Ténébreux est super !

-Ténébreux ?

-C'est le nom du cheval, intervint Régina en tendant un verre à Emma

-Oh...

-Henry, va chercher tes affaires.

Le garçon acquiesça et se leva pour aller dans sa chambre, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

-Il a l'air heureux de son après-midi passée à l'écurie, dit Emma en buvant une gorgée de whisky.

-En effet, il s'est vraiment bien amusé.

Régina sourit en repensant à son fils sur le cheval. Emma observa la jeune femme.

-Vous aussi vous avez l'air heureuse.

-C'est le cas.

-Ça ne l'a pas toujours été n'est-ce pas ?

La brune fronça les sourcils :

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Et bien... Je... Je m'interroge, balbutia Emma.

-A propos de quoi ? S'énerva Régina.

La blonde sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. La discussion semblait tourner au vinaigre.

-Sur votre passé. Qu'est ce qui a fait que vous soyez la méchante de l'histoire ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas. Vous êtes bien la dernière personne avec qui j'ai envie de parler de ça.

-Maman, je suis prêt.

-Bien, nous allons y aller alors.

Soulagée Emma posa son verre sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle se retourna :

-Merci pour le verre, à la semaine prochaine.

-Oui c'est ça, et soyez moins curieuse à l'avenir.

Régina serra Henry dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Une fois dans la voiture Emma pensa à la scène qui venait de se produire. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas lui répondre ? Elle désirait en savoir plus, et pour cela elle aurait besoin de l'aide de Gold...


	2. Chapter 2

**Obsession**

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! :) **_

_**Comme vous l'avez constaté, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic Swan Queen ! :p **_

_**Alors je voulais vous dire que je posterais un chapitre chaque lundi et chaque jeudi (oui je sais je suis gentille :p) **_

_**Merci vraiment pour vos reviews, je suis vraiment contente quand je les lis et ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire x) **_

_**Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en favoris, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez :) **_

_**Voici mon chapitre 2! Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Enjoy :)** _

**Chapitre 2 **

Le lendemain matin, après que Mary-Margaret et Henry furent partis à l'école, Emma se prépara et décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à Gold. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il serait en mesure de l'aider. Une fois sur place, elle entra alors dans la boutique faisant retentir la cloche qui annonçait sa présence. Rumpelstiltskin sortit alors de la réserve :

- Miss Swan, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Bonjour, Gold, en fait j'ai besoin de votre aide.

L'homme leva un sourcil, étonné :

- Et bien que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Emma hésita, elle n'était pas certaine que ça soit une bonne idée finalement mais son envie d'en savoir plus sur Régina était plus forte.

- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur le passé d'une personne. Existe-t-il un sort ?

- De qui s'agit-il ?

- Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde, dit-elle agacée.

- Très bien, je vous laisse alors.

- Attendez, c'est Régina, souffla-t-elle.

Gold éclata de rire, ce qui exaspéra fortement la jeune femme :

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce qu'elle est la mère adoptive de Henry et j'aimerais donc en savoir plus sur celle qui a élevé mon enfant !

- En effet, je conçois que vous soyez curieuse à son sujet, surtout depuis que la malédiction ait été brisée. Malheureusement, ma chère, je ne peux rien vous dire.

- Mais pourquoi ? Maintenant que je vous ai révélé qu'il s'agissait de Régina vous pourriez me raconter. Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'elle devienne si diabolique ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Emma fixa la bête intensément :

- Vous mentez Gold !

Il sourit et se dirigea vers le comptoir, sortant une boîte contenant un flacon.

- J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Emma intriguée.

- La magie, seulement c'est un sort interdit.

La blonde déglutit, tout cela ne présageait rien de bon, elle n'avait aucunement confiance en lui mais sa curiosité la poussa à demander plus de détails.

- Ce flacon contient un sort qui permet de voir la vie passée de quelqu'un. Il faut d'abord mettre un cheveu de la personne dans la fiole ensuite vous devez vous immerger dans l'eau et y verser le contenu.

- Vous voulez dire que je dois prendre un bain et verser ce truc dedans ?

- Oui, c'est cela.

Emma réfléchit, ça n'avait pas l'air si compliqué finalement. Elle prit le flacon que Gold lui tendait. Le plus dur serait de ruser afin d'obtenir un cheveu de Régina. Elle allait partir lorsque soudain un détail lui revint en mémoire :

- Quel est le prix ?

Rumpel sourit, un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à la jolie blonde.

- Ça, ma chère, c'est à vous de le découvrir !

La jeune femme le regarda pendant quelques secondes, cherchant à déceler ce qu'il voulait dire. Ne trouvant aucune réponse dans son regard, elle mit le flacon dans sa poche et sortit en trombe.

Au commissariat, Emma se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et alluma son ordinateur. Elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire et en profita alors pour réfléchir à un moyen d'obtenir un cheveu de Régina. Il fallait qu'elle se serve de Henry, lui seul pourrait l'amener chez la brune sans que ça ne soit louche. Elle sortit le flacon de sa poche afin de mieux l'examiner. Elle l'ouvrit et sentit, c'était inodore et incolore. Allait-elle vraiment l'utiliser ? Quel était le prix dont Gold avait parlé ? Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac, elle avait peur mais voulait vraiment savoir. Vers midi, elle se rendit au Granny's afin de déjeuner.

- Salut Emma, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ruby.

- Je vais bien et toi ?

- Super, quoi de neuf ?

- Oh rien de spécial, la routine quoi. Tu me fais un hamburger s'il te plaît ?

- Oui pas de soucis.

- Merci.

La blonde s'installa au bar et attendit sa commande. Au bout de dix minutes, la serveuse réapparut :

- Et voila pour la demoiselle, bon appétit.

- Merci. ça sent bon, dit Emma en mordant dans son hamburger.

Une fois son repas avalé, elle retourna à son bureau et fit de la paperasse afin de faire passer le temps plus vite. Elle peaufina son plan pour que tout soit parfait. Il fallait que Régina ne se rende compte de rien. Le soir venu, elle rentra chez ses parents, complètement fatiguée mais elle devait encore se rendre chez la brune.

- Bonsoir ma chérie, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Salut Snow, oui et toi ?

- Oui, les enfants ont été sages aujourd'hui.

- Tant mieux, où est Henry ?

- Dans ta chambre, il fait ses devoirs.

Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et trouva son fils en pleine concentration :

- Hey, besoin d'aide ?

Il sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu sa mère entrer :

- Heu... non j'ai presque terminé mais merci.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, regardant son fils, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Henry se retourna et la regarda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Emma se racla la gorge et frotta ses mains moites sur son jean :

- Et bien... en fait, il faut que j'aille chez Régina et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Le jeune garçon lâcha son crayon et vint se poser en face de la blonde :

- Une nouvelle opération c'est ça ?

- Ouais voila, j'ai besoin de toi pour la distraire.

- Ah bon et pourquoi ça ?

Elle hésita, elle n'avait aucune envie de mêler son fils à cette histoire, après tout, elle ne savait même pas si elle allait utiliser le sort ou pas.

- Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant mais fais-moi confiance. Je peux compter sur toi ?

- D'accord, dit-il trop content de recommencer son rôle d'agent secret.

- Cool, merci. On y va alors ?

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, au plus tôt on ira, au plus tôt ça sera fait.

Il acquiesça et ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre. En passant dans la cuisine, Emma dit à sa mère que Henry avait oublié quelque chose chez Régina et qu'il fallait absolument aller le chercher. Snow n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions qu'ils étaient déjà sortis. Dans la voiture, Emma briefa Henry :

- Bon tu lui dis que tu as oublié un livre ou un truc dans le genre pendant que moi je demande à aller aux toilettes. Elles se trouvent bien dans la salle de bain ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Comme ça.

Henry ne dit rien mais il savait très bien que sa mère lui cachait quelque chose.

- Ça n'est pas dangereux au moins ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- Mais non, tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Tout ira bien, tu verras. Dit-elle en arrêtant le moteur étant donné qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Une fois devant la maison de la brune, Henry toqua. Régina ouvrit, surprise de voir Emma et son fils si tard devant sa porte :

- Henry ? Miss Swan ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à cette heure ?

- J'ai oublié un livre très important pour l'école.

- Oh ! Entrez, dit-elle en s'effaçant pour laisser passer ses invités.

Henry grimpa alors les escaliers quatre à quatre tandis qu'Emma l'attendit dans le hall.

- Excusez-moi Régina mais j'ai un besoin pressant, puis-je utiliser vos toilettes ?

La brune leva un sourcil mais accepta :

- Henry vous montrera le chemin.

- Merci.

Emma rejoignit son fils à l'étage et le trouva dans sa chambre, faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose :

- Hey, c'est moi, chuchota la blonde, où se trouve la salle de bain ?

- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et allèrent dans le fond du couloir, Henry ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer sa mère :

- Voila.

- Merci. Va chercher un livre sinon elle va trouver ça bizarre si tu descends les mains vides.

Il s'exécuta et Emma ferma la porte à clé afin de ne pas être prise en flagrant délit de vol de cheveux. Elle se planta devant la commode et chercha après la brosse de Régina et n'eut aucun mal à la trouver. Elle prit alors quelques mèches de cheveux et les mit dans le flacon qu'elle avait dans sa poche. Une fois sa mission achevée, elle tira la chasse d'eau et sortit. La brune et Henry l'attendaient en bas.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Régina.

- Oui, encore merci ! Henry tu as ton livre ?

- Oui, on peut y aller !

- Ok.

Il embrassa alors sa mère avant de sortir, suivi d'Emma. Maintenant qu'elle avait ce qu'elle cherchait, elle n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez elle et utiliser le sort...


	3. Chapter 3

**Obsession**

_**Bonsoir :) J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi fatiguée mais ça va ^^ **_

_**Alors voici mon chapitre 3, il est court, certes, mais très important pour la suite! C'est à partir d'ici que tout va commencer ! **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont justes géniales, comme vous quoi :)**_

_**Je vous laisse lire :) **_

_**Enjoy :)** _

**Chapitre 3 :**

Emma fut réveillée par le bruit strident de son réveil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et grogna :

- Henry, il faut te lever.

N'ayant aucun mouvement à côté d'elle, elle se retourna et vit que la place où se trouvait normalement son fils était vide. Elle se leva d'un bond et alla dans la cuisine. Mary-Margaret était déjà levée et habillée. Elle préparait le petit-déjeuner tandis que le jeune garçon regardait la télévision.

- On ne peut pas dire que j'ai tes gênes pour ce qui est de se lever tôt, je suis crevée, dit Emma en baillant.

- C'est certain, tu tiens de ton père pour ça, il dort encore.

La blonde se servit une tasse de café et la but d'une traite. Elle mangea ensuite les pancakes que sa mère avait préparés et demanda à Henry d'aller se préparer pour aller à l'école. Entre-temps, David se leva :

- Bonjour, dit-il en embrassant sa femme.

- Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui, dit Emma en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

- Oui, je dois aller aider Leroy dans la mine.

- Oh... cool, c'est sympa de ta part.

- En même temps je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de mes journées.

- C'est pas faux.

Emma lui sourit et se tourna vers la télé. Enfin, elle allait être seule. Elle aurait tout le temps pour se prélasser dans un bon bain chaud. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Henry était prêt à partir pour l'école avec Mary-Margaret. Il embrassa sa mère avant de sortir :

- A ce soir gamin, sois sage.

- Je suis toujours sage !

- Ouais, comme moi quoi.

Snow leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa sa fille. Emma attendit alors que son père quitte l'appartement. David enfila sa veste :

- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

- Si mais avant je vais prendre un bain.

- Ah d'accord, bon je te laisse, à ce soir.

Sur ce, il sortit laissant Emma seule. Celle-ci se précipita dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau. Elle passa dans sa chambre prendre ses affaires et retira le flacon de sa poche. Elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans la baignoire. Elle se prélassa un moment tout en fermant les yeux. Après avoir mûrement réfléchi au pour et au contre de l'utilisation de la magie, elle ouvrit la fiole et versa le contenu dans l'eau. Elle attendit quelques secondes et vit que rien ne se passa. Elle fronça les sourcils : Gold lui aurait-il menti ? Elle haussa les épaules et s'engouffra dans l'eau, retenant sa respiration. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sortit la tête de l'eau, totalement à bout de souffle. La vision des souvenirs de Régina l'avait bouleversée. Elle sortit de la baignoire à la hâte et s'habilla puis partit directement au commissariat. Une fois là-bas, elle prit le temps d'analyser ce qui lui était arrivé et constata que rien n'avait changé en elle. Peut-être que Gold avait tort en disant que la magie avait toujours un prix. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit car maintenant : elle savait...


	4. Chapter 4

**Obsession**

_**Hey ! Comment ça va en cette journée ensoleillée? Moi ça va super :p **_

_**Au fait j'ai oublié de préciser que je fais cette fic avec ma chérie! Alors merci à elle et à ses bonnes idées :p **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours une joie immense de les lire ! **_

_**Voici mon chapitre 4 :p **_

_**Enjoy :)** _

**Chapitre 4 : **

Mary-Margaret rentra du travail en fin d'après-midi. Elle demanda à Henry d'aller se laver avant de faire ses devoirs. Il fut à peine entré dans la salle de bain qu'il en sortit aussi vite :

- Grand-mère, il faut que tu viennes voir ça !

Snow interrompit ce qu'elle était en train de faire et suivit son petit-fils :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il...

Ce qu'elle découvrit lui coupa littéralement la parole. La pièce était sans dessus-dessous. Il y avait de l'eau partout, la baignoire n'était même pas vidée et les serviettes éparpillées un peu partout.

- Je suis rentrée ! Hurla Emma.

- Emma ! Viens ici tout de suite !

Mary-Margaret avait perdu son calme et comptait bien remettre les pendules à l'heure avec sa fille.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai...

- Ça ! Cria sa mère en montrant la salle de bain du doigt.

Emma tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de la pièce et écarquilla les yeux. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle n'avait aucun souvenir à part le fait d'être entrée et sortie de la baignoire. Entre-temps, c'était le trou noir, excepté les souvenirs de Régina qui lui serraient le cœur.

- Je... je, balbutia la blonde.

- Tu quoi ? Je t'écoute !

- Je vais ranger, ne t'énerves pas.

- Mais j'espère bien que tu vas ranger !

Elle alla alors dans la cuisine afin de se calmer, laissant Emma et Henry seuls.

- Ça va maman ? S'inquiéta le jeune garçon.

- Oui, tout va bien, répondit la blonde d'un ton rassurant, va faire tes devoirs.

Emma se dirigea vers la baignoire pour y retirer le bouchon. Au contact de l'eau, ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle entra en transe. Les souvenirs de Régina défilant à nouveau dans sa tête. Elle tomba alors lourdement sur le sol et perdit connaissance.

- Emma ? Cria sa mére.

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle alla dans la salle de bain et retrouva sa fille allongée sur le sol. Elle se mit à hurler. David se précipita et entra en trombe :

- Snow qu'est-ce...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant Emma inconsciente, Snow penchée sur elle. Il prit alors son téléphone et appela les urgences...

* * *

Une fois à l'hôpital, Emma fut prise en charge par le docteur Whale. David, Snow et Henry attendaient dans le couloir.

- Henry, je vais appeler ta mère afin qu'elle vienne te chercher. Tu vas passer quelques jours chez elle en attendant qu'Emma aille mieux, d'accord ? Demanda Mary-Margaret.

Henry acquiesça, il était très inquiet pour Emma mais il avait aussi terriblement besoin de voir sa mère. Snow composa alors le numéro de Régina.

- Allô ?

- Régina.

- Snow ? Dit-elle étonnée, Henry va bien ?

- Oui il va bien mais Emma...

La jeune femme retint un sanglot :

- Quoi Emma ?

- Elle a eu un accident, on l'a retrouvée inconsciente dans la salle de bain, on est à l'hôpital...

- Oh... Est-ce... qu'elle va bien ? Demanda la brune d'une voix hésitante.

- On ne sait rien pour l'instant, elle est avec Whale. Est-ce que vous pouvez passer prendre Henry ?

- Oui bien sûr, je me mets en route.

- D'accord, merci.

Elle raccrocha et s'installa entre son mari et son petit-fils. David lui prit la main afin de la rassurer :

- Ça va aller, notre fille est forte.

Snow esquissa un sourire, elle espérait que le prince ait raison mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Régina arriva enfin dans le hall et Henry se précipita dans ses bras. Il fondit en larmes, bouleversant sa mère. Elle s'abaissa à la hauteur de son fils :

- Calme-toi mon chéri, ta mère va s'en sortir, j'en suis certaine.

Le docteur Whale fit son entrée, le visage fermé. Les charming se levèrent en même temps tandis que Henry regarda le médecin, plein d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, votre fille est dans le coma. A vrai dire, on ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Snow fondit en larmes, David la prit dans ses bras tandis que Régina ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni quoi faire.

- Je vais emmener Henry, je suppose que cela ne sert à rien de rester, on ne peut pas la voir ? Demanda la reine à l'attention du docteur.

- Non pas pour l'instant.

Régina prit son fils par les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Snow et David :

- Appelez-moi s'il y a du nouveau.

D'accord, répondit le prince, prenez soin de Henry.

La brune fit un léger signe de tête et sortit. Une fois dans la voiture, elle posa sa main sur celle de son fils afin de le rassurer. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pria pour qu'Emma Swan s'en sorte saine et sauve...

* * *

Emma se réveilla en sursaut, elle se sentait oppressée. Des murs blancs, un lit blanc et une machine qui indiquait son rythme cardiaque lui fit comprendre qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle réfléchit et soudain tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle arracha alors la perfusion qui lui broyait le bras, enleva les draps et sauta hors du lit :

- Régina...


	5. Chapter 5

**Obsession**

_**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé un bon week-end! Moi il était génial, je suis allée voir Olivia Ruiz en concert samedi et elle était tout simplement sublime *o* (bref je raconte ma vie xp) **_

_**Alors comme nous sommes lundi, voici le chapitre 5 :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **_

_**Bien joué Schroumpf30, je passe pour une vraie perverse maintenant mdr ! **_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

_**Enjoy :)** _

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que Régina se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de fermer l'œil. Elle pensait à Emma. Qu'allait-il arriver à Henry si celle-ci ne sortait pas du coma ? Bien sûr, la brune demanderait à Snow et David d'avoir son fils à temps plein mais ça n'était pas certain qu'ils acceptent. Régina secoua la tête afin d'effacer ces sombres pensées qui envahissaient son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de faire le vide, sans grand succès. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit sourd provenant de son porche. Elle se leva rapidement et entrouvrit les rideaux afin de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la sauveuse allongée par terre. Elle mit alors son peignoir et descendit les escaliers aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Régina ouvrit alors la porte à la volée. Emma était là, grelottant de froid, en chemise d'hôpital. Sans réfléchir, la reine enleva sa robe de chambre et enroula le corps gelé de la blonde :

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Régina, je...

- Attendez, je vais vous aider à vous relever.

Emma perdit l'équilibre, Régina dû réunir toutes ses forces afin qu'elle ne tombe pas sur le sol. Elle l'amena jusqu'au salon et la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. La reine vit alors le bras ensanglanté de la jeune femme, elle avait dû arracher sa perfusion. Sans un mot, la brune se leva et alla chercher la trousse de soin. Emma quant à elle, s'emmitoufla dans le peignoir de Régina, elle fut apaisée sentant le parfum de la brune se propager dans ses narines.

- Je vais soigner votre bras, dit Régina en s'installant près de la blonde.

Celle-ci ne dit rien et se laissa faire. Les gestes de la reine étaient doux. Emma sentit une vague de chaleur au creux de son ventre, elle se sentait bien là et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu être ailleurs. Elle fixa intensément Régina et elle repensa aux souvenirs qui avaient assaillis son esprit dans la salle de bain de ses parents. Elle fondit alors en larmes sous le regard étonné de la brune :

- Je vous ai fait mal ?

- Non, c'est juste que…

Ses sanglots se firent de plus en plus violents, elle balbutia des mots incompréhensibles :

- Ça fait mal.

- Où avez-vous mal ? S'affola Régina.

- Ça brûle ! Cria-t-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

La brune ne savait pas quoi faire, jamais elle n'avait été confrontée à ce genre de chose.

- Miss Swan, calmez-vous !

Mais Emma ne l'écoutait pas, elle était totalement dans son délire, elle ne faisait que marmonner:

- Miss Swan !

Toujours aucune réaction. La brune prit la sauveuse par les épaules pour la forcer à la regarder :

- Emma ! Hurla-t-elle.

Emma s'arrêta net et plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux de la brune.

- Je vais vous ramener à l'hôpital, dit-elle d'une voix douce pour ne pas effrayer la jeune femme.

La blonde acquiesça et se leva du canapé en même temps que Régina. Le trajet se fit dans le silence. La reine jetait de temps en temps des regards inquiets vers Emma. Elle était contente que celle-ci soit sortie du coma, elle allait le dire à Henry dès le lendemain. Cependant, l'état mental de la jeune femme était des plus préoccupants. Elles arrivèrent finalement devant le bâtiment, Régina fit sortir Emma de la Mercedes et décida que, par discrétion, elle allait utiliser la magie afin de téléporter la blonde dans sa chambre. Elle la prit donc par la main et de sa main libre, fit un léger mouvement de poignet. Une fumée violette apparut et bientôt elles se trouvèrent dans la chambre.

- Voila on y est, allongez-vous maintenant.

Emma grimpa dans son lit et se coucha. Régina la borda comme elle le faisait pour Henry, le regard de la blonde était fixé sur elle. La reine voulut s'éloigner lorsque la sauveuse la retint :

- Régina… reste avec moi, s'il te plaît.

La brune haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à une telle demande de la part de sa pire ennemie. Elle soupira et prit la main qu'Emma lui tendait :

- Très bien, je reste.

Régina attendit alors que la blonde s'endorme. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du shérif. Une fois certaine qu'Emma dormait profondément, Régina s'éclipsa aussi silencieusement que possible…


	6. Chapter 6

**Obsession**

_**Bonsoir :) J'espère que vous allez bien! Moi ça va ^^**_

_**Alors comme nous sommes jeudi, voici le chapitre 6 :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews ainsi que ceux qui rajoutent ma fiction en favori ou qui la suivent :p**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Enjoy** _**:)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

- Te voila à la maison, ma chérie, dit Mary-Margaret toute souriante, heureuse de retrouver sa fille.

- Super, ma nouvelle prison, railla Emma.

- Oh, ne le prends pas comme ça, tu as besoin de repos, le docteur…

- Merci, je sais ce que le docteur a dit, j'étais là je te signale !

Snow baissa la tête, elle avait horreur de se disputer avec Emma. La blonde soupira et enlaça sa mère :

- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.

- Ce n'est rien, dit sa mère en souriant, va t'asseoir, je vais te préparer un bon chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

- Merci ! Où est Henry ?

- En ce moment, à l'école, sinon je l'ai laissé à Régina, vu ton état.

- Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place. Tu reprends le travail quand ?

- Demain, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu prendre plus de jours de congés.

- Ça n'est pas grave, je suis une grande fille.

Snow sourit, rassurée de voir sa fille dans son état normal. Emma prit la télécommande et alluma la télévision, elle zappa jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un programme intéressant. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait pouvoir bien faire pendant sa convalescence et tout d'un coup, elle sourit. Elle venait d'avoir une idée et son sourire s'élargit de plus bel en pensant à sa proie…

* * *

Les jours suivants furent une véritable bouffée d'air frais pour Régina. Elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir Henry à ses côtés. La reine avait évité soigneusement de reproduire les erreurs du passé, celles qui avaient poussé son petit garçon à fuir à l'autre bout du pays afin de retrouver sa mère biologique.

Alors après l'école, elle préparait des activités pour Henry, une fois c'était le parc, une autre fois, ils avaient été faire une balade à cheval. Pourtant, elle se sentait épiée, comme si quelqu'un la suivait. Elle avait beau regarder autour d'elle, rien.

Cette après-midi, le jeune garçon avait demandé pour aller manger une glace au Granny's. C'est donc vers dix-sept heures qu'ils entrèrent dans le restaurant.

- Bonjour Ruby, dit Henry en se dirigeant vers le bar où la serveuse était occupée d'essuyer un verre.

- Salut toi, ça fait un bail qu'on ne t'a plus vu ! Au fait, j'ai appris pour Emma, est-ce qu'elle va mieux ?

- Oui, grand-mère a appelé en début de semaine, elle va beaucoup mieux, elle a besoin de repos alors je reste chez ma mère en attendant.

- Oh ok, tant mieux alors si ça va ! Bonjour Régina.

Régina adressa un léger signe de tête à la louve.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Moi je prendrais une glace à la vanille avec plein de chocolat chaud et pour toi maman ?

- Juste un café s'il vous plaît, dit-elle en s'adressant à la jeune femme.

- Ok, je vous fais ça tout de suite !

Ils allèrent s'asseoir près de la fenêtre.

- Ca a été les cours aujourd'hui ? Mary-Margaret n'est pas trop perturbée ?

- Oui ça s'est bien passé, et non, au contraire, elle est souriante, elle dit qu'Emma va beaucoup mieux.

Régina sourit, rassurée. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de la nuit où Emma avait débarqué chez elle, ne voulant pas inquiéter davantage son fils. Et puis la sauveuse allait bien maintenant, cette histoire faisait donc partie du passé. Ruby apporta la commande :

- Et voila pour toi, dit-elle en mettant l'énorme coupe de glace en face du jeune garçon.

- Merci !

Il prit une grosse bouchée de glace :

- Délicieux !

- Je vois que tu as perdu tes bonnes manières, dit Régina, tu ressembles à Emma quand tu manges comme ça.

Henry se contenta de sourire, de la glace plein les dents. A son grand étonnement, sa mère éclata de rire, du coup il se permit encore plus de faire le pitre. Cette bonne ambiance fut interrompue par la sonnerie du portable de la brune, elle le sortit de sa poche et regarda qui l'appelait : Mary-Margaret :

- Allô ?

- Régina, c'est…

- Oui je sais Snow, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec, agacée d'avoir été dérangée par son ancienne belle-fille.

- Écoutez, je ne peux pas vous expliquer au téléphone mais il faut que vous veniez tout de suite !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Régina… S'il vous plaît ! Le ton de Mary-Margaret était suppliant, comme si elle était au bord des larmes.

- Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

Elle prit sa veste, ses clés et ordonna à Henry de la suivre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment…


	7. Chapter 7

_Obsession_

**_Ca y est nous sommes lundi :D_**

**_J'ai vu dans vos reviews que vous vous demandez ce qu'il se passe et bien voici la réponse :)_**

**_Encore merci pour vos reviews qui me motivent à écrire ! _**

**_Enjoy :) _**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient devant chez Snow :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Henry d'une voix inquiète.

- Je n'en sais rien, ta grand-mère n'a rien voulu me dire au téléphone.

Elle donna un petit coup sec sur la porte et attendit qu'on vienne leur ouvrir.

- Régina, Henry ! Entrez ! Dit Snow.

Ils s'exécutèrent et attendirent dans le salon. Régina regarda la jeune femme d'un air interrogateur :

- Suivez-moi, David est avec elle.

La reine et son fils se regardèrent, étonnés tandis qu'ils suivirent Mary-Margaret jusqu'à la chambre d'Emma. Régina entra et écarquilla les yeux ! Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait vu une chose pareille. Une bonne vingtaine de photos d'elle étaient placardées sur le mur en face du lit de la blonde. On la voyait devant chez elle, devant le Granny's et même aux écuries ! Ces photos avaient été prises récemment. Régina se tourna vers Emma. Celle-ci avait la tête baissée :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. La brune se sentit bafouée, Emma était entrée dans son intimité sans aucune gêne, elle avait suivi ses moindre faits et gestes. S'il y a bien une chose que Régina ne supportait pas c'était d'être traquée comme une bête. Elle se tourna vers David et dit d'une voix froide :

- Enlevez-les !

Le prince s'avança alors vers le mur et entreprit de décrocher les photos. Emma lui sauta au cou sous le regard abasourdi de Régina, Snow et Henry.

- Ne touche pas à ces photos, hurla-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs.

David essaya de se dégager mais Emma le tenait avec une force insoupçonnable. Henry était terrifié et Snow retint un cri. Régina était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, complètement sous le choc. Mary-Margaret se tourna vers elle, les yeux suppliants :

- Régina faites quelque chose, je vous en prie.

La brune détourna son regard de la sauveuse et le posa sur la princesse. Henry se cramponnait à son bras, la serrant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la rage d'Emma montait d'un cran. Régina poussa doucement Henry vers sa grand-mère et d'un mouvement fluide du poignet, elle fit valser Emma sur son lit, la retenant par des liens invisibles. David tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation et ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer sa fille. La blonde se débattait dans son lit, on aurait dit qu'elle était possédée.

- Lâchez-moi, cria la sauveuse, Régina !

Ne supportant plus les cris incessants de la jeune femme, la reine s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur son front. Tout devint calme dans la chambre, Emma ne criait plus, elle avait les yeux fermés :

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? Demanda David, perplexe.

- Je l'ai endormie.

Henry se rua dans les bras de sa mère et se mit à pleurer :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Régina resserra son étreinte et lui caressa les cheveux :

- Je n'en sais rien mon chéri, dit-elle d'un air désolé.

Snow s'approcha de la reine :

- Est-ce que vous voulez bien rester ici cette nuit ? Nous l'emmènerons à l'hôpital demain matin et je crois qu'Emma a besoin de vous.

- Hors de question ! Je ne suis pas baby-sitter !

- Maman, s'il te plaît, intervint Henry, tu es la seule à pouvoir la calmer si elle recommence et puis elle… elle me fait peur !

La brune soupira, elle n'avait aucune envie de passer la nuit avec Emma Swan. Si elle le faisait c'était uniquement pour son fils et personne d'autre.

- Très bien, j'accepte.

- Merci, dit Mary-Margaret soulagée, je vais vous donner un pyjama.

- Non merci, ça ira.

Snow hocha la tête :

- Henry tu dormiras avec moi et toi chéri, dans le canapé, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, je ferais n'importe quoi pour le bien de ma fille.

- Bien, on vous laisse, bonne nuit.

Henry embrassa ses deux mères et bientôt Régina se retrouva seule avec Emma. Elle fit le tour de la pièce et contempla le mur à son effigie. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos, non seulement il y avait des photos mais aussi des articles de journaux. Elle les décrocha du mur et les jeta dans la corbeille. Elle finit par se coucher à la place vide, raide comme la justice, n'osant pas faire le moindre geste de peur de réveiller la jeune femme. C'est ce moment-là, qu'Emma choisit pour se rapprocher de la reine, posant sa tête au creux de son cou et passant un bras sur son ventre. Régina se figea et poussa un grognement. Elle était dans une position des plus inconfortables. La nuit allait être longue, très longue…


	8. Chapter 8

_Obsession_

_**Hey! Honte à moi, j'ai failli vous oublier (pas frapper xp), merci à Schtroumpf30 de me l'avoir rappelé :) **_

_**Bon j'ai des circonstances atténuante, je suis malade ! :( complètement maladeeee (ok j'arrête ^^)**_

_**Alors sans plus tarder voici le chapitre 8 :p**_

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews, vous avez mis le paquet pour le chapitre 7, j'espère la même chose pour le 8e ou plus lol ! **_

_**Enjoy :)** _

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Le lendemain matin, Snow toqua à la porte et entra dans la chambre d'Emma. Celle-ci dormait encore profondément tandis que Régina avait les yeux grands ouverts, rouges de fatigue.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

La brune fusilla Mary-Margaret du regard.

- J'ai passé la plus mauvaise nuit de toute ma vie ! Votre fille m'a prise pour son ours en peluche. Je n'ai pas osé faire le moindre mouvement de peur de la réveiller.

- Un café vous ferait sans doute du bien.

- Volontiers, dit-elle en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de la blonde.

Elle suivit alors Mary-Margaret jusqu'à la cuisine, Henry s'y trouvait déjà avec David. Régina embrassa son fils sur le front avant de s'installer à ses cotés.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire à propos de votre fille ?

- Nous allons l'emmener voir le Docteur Whale, dit le prince.

- Vous lui parlerez de ses crises ? Et de ce mur avec toutes mes photos ?

- Pour les photos on ne sait pas, mais pour les crises oui, intervint Snow.

- Je suppose que je garde Henry ? Dit Régina en essayant de contenir sa joie.

Mary-Margaret acquiesça. Ils étaient en train de déjeuner quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas à l'étage. Sans s'en rendre compte ils retinrent leur souffle et un malaise pesa dans la pièce. Ils appréhendaient le comportement d'Emma. Celle-ci descendit les escaliers comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Régina ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

La brune sourcilla ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Et bien, Henry voulait te voir et prendre le petit-déjeuner avec nous, mentit sa mère.

- C'est cool, j'ai hyper faim en plus.

Emma s'installa en face de la reine et Mary-Margaret lui déposa des pancakes dans son assiette. La blonde y fit dégouliner le sirop d'érable et commença à dévorer son petit-déjeuner sous le regard médusé de Régina.

- Tu te souviens de la soirée d'hier ? Interrogea son père.

- Non je ne me souviens pas de la soirée, je devais être crevée. Mais...

Emma rougit en repensant aux photos de Régina qu'elle avait collées sur son mur.

- Vous avez été dans ma chambre ? S'enerva-t-elle.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que leur fille était déjà repartie à l'étage. Elle redescendit aussi vite, les yeux emplis de colère.

- Qui a enlevé mes photos ?

- C'est moi, souffla Régina en s'avançant afin de tenter de calmer Emma.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? T'avais pas le droit.

La blonde commença à s'agiter, elle s'effondra à terre et se tira les cheveux. Les Charming et Henry restèrent figés devant la scène. Régina s'agenouilla et prit les mains d'Emma entre les siennes.

- Ça fait mal, hurla Emma.

Avec une impression de déjà vu, Régina força Emma à la regarder :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait mal ?

- Cora... souffla-t-elle avant de perdre connaissance.

Régina resta choquée, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire. David se précipita sur sa fille :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas compris.

La brune se releva tandis que David prit Emma dans ses bras pour l'emmener à la voiture. Snow n'avait toujours pas bougé, éberluée par l'attitude de sa fille.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, dit le prince.

Mary-Margaret acquiesça et ils sortirent de l'appartement. Régina monta dans la voiture avec eux car elle était bien décidée à avoir le fin mot de toute cette histoire à propos de sa mère. Qu'avait voulu dire Emma ? Est-ce que Cora l'avait ensorcelée ? Était-elle à Storybrooke ? La voix de Snow la fit sortir de ses pensées :

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui lui prend, ça m'inquiète.

David posa une main rassurante sur la jambe de sa femme :

- Ça va aller, ma chérie.

Régina se racla la gorge et bougea afin d'essayer de trouver une position plus confortable, étant donné que la blonde était affalée sur elle :

- Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose.

Mary-Margaret se tourna vers elle ainsi que Henry tandis que David jeta un oeil dans le rétroviseur central.

- La nuit où Emma a été admise à l'hôpital, elle est venue chez moi et a fait à peu près la même crise que tout à l'heure. J'ai réussi à la calmer et je l'ai ramenée dans sa chambre. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé car je pensais que c'était passager.

- Quoi ? Mais vous auriez dû nous le dire ! S'offusqua Mary-Margaret

- Calme-toi chérie, il faut qu'on en parle avec le docteur, dit David.

Il coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière et aida Emma à sortir tandis que Snow était partie chercher une infirmière. Celle-ci se précipita sur la blonde et la fit asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant. Une fois à l'accueil, les Charming demandèrent à parler au docteur Whale pendant que l'infirmière s'occupait de leur fille. Henry et Régina patientaient dans le hall.

- Votre fille est dans la chambre 203, vous pouvez aller la voir en attendant l'arrivée du docteur, dit l'infirmière.

- Merci.

David, Snow, Henry et Régina entrèrent alors dans la chambre. Emma était toujours inconsciente. Mary-Margaret s'approcha du lit et prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne. La brune quant à elle, se trouvait au bout du lit, tenant son fils par la main et David attendait à la porte afin de voir si Whale arrivait.

- Maman, chuchota Henry, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

- D'accord, demande à ton grand-père de t'accompagner, je ne veux pas que tu traînes seul dans les couloirs.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et tira David par la manche afin que celui-ci s'abaisse à sa hauteur : Il faut que j'aille au petit coin.

- Oh, ok, je viens avec toi.

Ils sortirent alors de la chambre. Un silence pesant s'installa, Snow regardait sa fille d'un air inquiet. Régina trouva alors un soudain intérêt pour ses ongles, ne sachant quoi regarder ni quoi dire. Finalement, le docteur Whale apparut. Mary-Margaret lâcha la main de sa fille et sortit dans le couloir afin de discuter avec lui laissant Régina seule avec Emma. La brune scruta la jeune femme. Elle vit alors qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Emma planta son regard dans celui de la reine et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible tellement sa voix était faible. Régina se pencha alors afin de mieux entendre et ce qu'elle comprit lui fit froid dans le dos :

- Je sais tout de ton passé...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Obsession**_

_**Bonjour tout le monde, vous allez bien? Moi ça va, mieux que le temps en tout cas ^^**_

_**Merciiii pour vos reviews! Vous vous êtes surpassés ! Vous êtes tous intrigués par le comportement d'Emma et c'est normal! **_

_**Voila comme on est lundi, je vous poste le chapitre 9 **_

_**A vos reviews :)**_

_**Enjoy :p**_

_**Ps: Merci à ma chérie pour ses brillantes idées! Cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour sans elle 3** _

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : **

C'est machinalement que Régina parcourut la distance entre l'hôpital et chez elle. Encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle et Henry venaient de vivre. En effet, Emma avait fait une nouvelle crise suite à la révélation qu'elle avait faite à Régina. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs bien dépitée de n'avoir pu en demander plus. Whale et les Charming s'étaient précipités dans la chambre d'Emma afin de la calmer et de la maintenir dans son lit pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse tellement sa folie était violente. Henry fondit en larmes et monta les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. Régina le suivit :

- Calme-toi, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de son fils.

- Mais pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? Pleurnicha-t-il.

- C'était la seule solution, elle devenait trop dangereuse, pour elle et pour son entourage.

Elle caressa tendrement les cheveux de Henry.

- Elle est toute seule là-bas et malheureuse sans moi.

- C'est pour son bien, mon chéri. Mary-Margaret et David vont aller la voir tous les jours.

- Je les déteste, c'est de leur faute si Emma est enfermée !

Régina retint le sourire de satisfaction qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle jubilait d'entendre son fils dire de tels propos au sujet de ses grands-parents.

- Il faut que tu ailles la voir, tu dois la sauver ! S'emporta le jeune garçon.

La reine haussa les sourcils, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle ne voulait pas voir la blonde mais en même temps elle voulait en savoir plus sur ses révélations. Elle fixa son fils pendant quelques secondes et accepta finalement. Henry lui sauta au cou, heureux et plein d'espoir. Le soir venu, après le dîner, Régina lut une histoire afin d'aider le jeune garçon à s'endormir et surtout pour lui éviter de penser à Emma.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Régina accompagna Henry à l'école. Ils descendirent tous les deux de la voiture. La brune embrassa son fils :

- Tu vas aller la voir ?

- Bien sûr, je t'ai dit que j'irais et je le ferais, dit-elle d'une voix douce, maintenant va t'amuser avec tes amis.

Il lui sourit avant de s'éloigner dans la cours de récréation. Régina se dirigea vers la classe de Mary-Margaret afin de s'assurer que celle-ci n'irait pas rendre visite à Emma dans la journée. Elle voulait avoir le champs libre pour mener sa petite enquête. Snow était assise à son bureau, le nez baissé dans des copies. La reine donna un petit coup sur la porte afin de prévenir de sa présence. La jeune institutrice releva alors la tête :

- Bonjour Régina.

- Bonjour Mary-Margaret, je venais prendre des nouvelles de votre fille, comment va-t-elle ?

- Pas très bien, hier soir les docteurs ont dû lui faire une piqûre afin de l'endormir, elle était encore en plein délire, répétant sans arrêt votre nom.

La brune se sentit soudain nauséeuse, qu'était-il arrivé à Emma pour qu'elle soit tant obsédée par sa personne ?

- Je vois. Vous comptez aller la voir aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, après les cours, pourquoi ?

- Juste pour savoir, Henry s'inquiète beaucoup pour elle alors si vous pouviez nous tenir au courant de l'état de santé d'Emma, je vous en serais reconnaissante.

- Oui, bien sûr, elle est la mère de Henry après tout.

Régina tiqua et hocha la tête :

- Merci, je vous laisse, les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer.

La jeune femme sortit sans se retourner et se rendit à sa voiture. Elle décida de se rendre directement à l'hôpital. Une fois devant l'immense bâtiment, elle entra dans le hall et se dirigea vers une porte dissimulée près de l'accueil. Elle descendit les escaliers menant au sous-sol, ceux-là même qu'elle avait jadis empruntés afin de rendre visite à Belle, enfermée chez les fous. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un jour elle viendrait ici pour voir Emma. Une petite infirmière assez boulotte était postée à l'accueil du service psychiatrique. Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette de la reine en face d'elle, déglutit péniblement et se racla la gorge :

- Bonjour, Majesté, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour, je suis venue rendre visite à Emma Swan.

L'infirmière parut embêtée et effrayée à la fois, faisant ainsi sourciller Régina :

- Un problème ?

- Et bien, vous n'êtes pas autorisée à la voir, il n'y a que la famille qui a le droit de venir.

Régina soupira, agacée par la situation et par le fait aussi qu'on lui interdise de voir qui elle voulait, quand elle voulait. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait arrachée le coeur de cette femme ingrate et le problème serait résolu. Mais elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de sourire. Un sourire froid qui fit frissonner la dame en face d'elle. Sans un mot, elle tourna les talons et remonta dans le hall. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de voir le shérif et quoi de mieux qu'un sort de métamorphose pour se changer en celle en qui tout le monde avait confiance : Snow White. La reine se rendit aux toilettes et d'un mouvement fluide du poignet se métamorphosa en l'innocente et pure Mary-Margaret. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et sourit de satisfaction avant de sortir et de se rendre une nouvelle fois au sous-sol. L'infirmière accepta donc sans broncher que Snow entre voir sa fille bien-aimée. Elle lui indiqua le numéro de la cellule et la jeune femme s'y rendit sans un mot. Elle toqua une fois à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Emma était là, assise sur un lit recouvert d'une maigre couverture. Elle avait les genoux pliés contre sa poitrine et la tête posée entre ses bras. La cellule était petite, dénuée de toute chaleur et de tout objet personnel. Il y avait un petit lavabo dans le fond de la pièce, ainsi qu'une petite table avec une chaise et un WC près de la porte. Régina se racla la gorge et la blonde releva lentement la tête. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la brune, ses yeux s'emplirent de colère :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir, c'est de ta faute si je suis ici !

La reine sourit en se rendant compte qu'Emma était vraiment énervée contre sa mère. Elle décida de ne pas jouer trop longtemps avec les nerfs de la blonde et changea d'apparence. Emma s'arrêta net de parler et se leva de son lit, le regard plein d'espoir :

- Régina, c'est toi !? Tu es venue pour me sauver !

Emma s'avança vers la brune afin de l'enlacer mais fut repoussée par celle-ci :

- Je ne suis pas venue pour vous sauver, j'ai des questions à vous poser.

La blonde fut déçue et retourna s'installer sur son lit. D'un pas hésitant, Régina se dirigea vers la chaise en face du lit et s'y installa.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi.

Régina dû faire un effort afin de contenir le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, elle garda un visage impassible, se concentrant sur son objectif :

- Hier à l'hôpital vous avez dit quelque chose qui m'a surprise.

- Ah bon, et quoi ?

- Que vous savez tout de mon passé.

Emma déglutit, elle ne voulait pas avouer à Régina qu'elle avait utilisé un sort pour fouiller son passé. La brune ne lui pardonnerait jamais et ça, Emma ne pourrait pas le supporter.

- Je ne me souviens pas.

Régina soupira, elle voulait vraiment savoir :

- Avez-vous rencontré ma mère Emma ?

- Pourquoi as-tu jeté mes photos ?

La reine leva les sourcils intriguée :

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, dit la blonde en souriant.

- Très bien, as-tu rencontré Cora ?

Emma planta son regard dans celui de la brune :

- Pourquoi as-tu jeté mes photos ?

Régina écarquilla les yeux, Emma devenait complètement folle. Elle pouvait voir la folie dans ses yeux, le même regard que la veille chez Snow. Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, la reine se leva :

- Je vous laisse Miss Swan.

La blonde se leva d'un bond et retint Régina par le poignet :

- Non ! Reste, ne m'abandonne pas ! Hurla-t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie.

Régina se dégagea et se métamorphosa en Mary-Margaret juste avant que deux infirmières ne rentrent dans la cellule afin de calmer le shérif. L'une pour maintenir la jeune femme et l'autre pour lui administrer un sédatif. Régina sortit de la pièce sans se retourner, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Obsession**_

_**Bonsoir :) **_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien! Allez encore un jour et c'est le week-end :) ça va faire du bien! **_

_**Voici mon chapitre 10 :p J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que les autres :) **_

_**Encore merci pour vos reviews, vous vous êtes encore une fois surpassés :)**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Le soir venu, Régina et Henry étaient à la table de la cuisine en train de manger :

- Alors tu as été voir Emma ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

- Oui j'y suis allée. Répondit simplement la brune.

Henry attendit quelques instants et voyant que sa mère n'allait pas en dire plus, il demanda :

- Et ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle ne va pas très bien. Je n'ai pas su savoir ce qu'elle avait, elle était encore... ailleurs.

- Oh !

Il baissa le nez dans son assiette, déçu et triste, il pensait que sa mère aurait pu trouver une solution afin de guérir Emma. Régina quant à elle, avait de la peine de voir son fils dans cet état. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne afin que celui-ci la regarde :

- Demain, je retournerais la voir d'accord ? Je vais trouver le fin mot de cette histoire, je te le promets.

- Merci maman, tu es la meilleure, dit-il en descendant de sa chaise pour enlacer la brune.

Une fois le repas terminé, Régina débarrassa la table tandis que Henry monta prendre une douche. Ensuite ils regardèrent un dvd et allèrent se coucher. Régina se coucha en pensant à la journée qu'elle avait passé. L'attitude d'Emma était tellement étrange. La jeune femme lui avait avoué qu'elle pensait sans arrêt à elle et Régina en avait été troublée et se demandait pourquoi ? Elle soupira et ferma les yeux en espérant qu'Emma lui donnerait des réponses à sa prochaine visite.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après avoir conduit son fils à l'école, Régina se rendit à l'hôpital. Comme la veille, elle se changea en Snow afin d'avoir un accès libre à la cellule du shérif. Elle entra alors sans frapper cette fois et ce qu'elle vit la fit frissonner. Emma était allongée dans son lit, totalement droguée. Ses yeux étaient rouges et vitreux. Régina s'approcha lentement du lit et s'installa près de la blonde.

- Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ?

- Mary...

La reine fixa la jeune femme, évidemment, elle avait oublié de briser le sort de métamorphose, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Le regard d'Emma s'illumina et la brune sentit son coeur se serrer :

- Régina, tu es là...

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La voix d'Emma n'était qu'un murmure et la brune devait tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'elle disait :

- Ils m'ont bourrée de médicaments...

Elle ferma lentement les yeux, sa tête lui faisait mal, les souvenirs de Régina l'assaillaient de toute part. Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Régina les essuya du bout des doigts :

- Emma, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état ?

Et c'est sans réfléchir que les mots sortirent :

- Prix à payer...

Régina se figea. De quoi parlait-elle ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Magie...

- Quoi la magie ?

Mais Emma ne lui répondit pas, elle avait sombré dans un sommeil profond. La reine la laissa alors et décida de se rendre chez Rumpelstiltskin...

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle gara sa Mercedes devant la boutique de Gold. Elle entra en trombe et vit que l'homme était en pleine conversation avec Belle. En voyant la reine, Rumpel se dégagea de sa femme et lui demanda de l'attendre à l'arrière-boutique :

- Majesté, quel plaisir de te voir ici, dit-il dans un sourire hypocrite.

Régina ne s'en formalisa pas :

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Emma ?

Le sourire de la bête s'élargit :

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi. Elle m'a parlé de magie et de prix à payer et il n'y a que toi qui parle de prix à payer !

Rumpel éclata de rire :

- Tu ne dois pas connaître le secret professionnel ma chère !

- Donc, tu admets qu'Emma est venue te voir ?

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

La brune fut agacée par le comportement de son ennemi. Il savait quelque chose, ça c'était certain.

- Parle ou j'arrache le coeur de ta bien-aimée ! Dit la reine d'une voix froide.

- Tu n'oserais pas faire ça, répondit-il d'un air menaçant.

Et avant même que Gold ne réagisse, Régina se retrouva dans la même pièce que Belle. Elle plongea sa main dans sa poitrine et en sortit le coeur pure et rose de la demoiselle.

- Je peux même lui souffler de te tuer de ses propres mains.

Rumpel regarda la scène horrifié. Belle souffrait en se tenant la poitrine, elle le regardait d'un air suppliant.

- Arrête ! Remets-lui son coeur, je vais tout te dire, capitula-t-il.

- Bien, j'aime mieux ça.

Régina replanta le coeur dans la poitrine de Belle qui poussa un long soupir, cherchant à reprendre son air. Elle s'affala dans le canapé et Gold se précipita vers elle afin de la soutenir :

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme hocha la tête tout en s'agrippant à son amant.

- Je n'ai pas tout mon temps, dit Régina le regard de glace.

La bête soupira et se redressa péniblement sur sa canne :

- Emma est venue me voir il y a quelques jours car elle voulait utiliser la magie afin de fouiller ton passé.

Régina en resta sans voix, elle comprenait mieux maintenant ce que le shérif avait voulu dire à l'hôpital. La colère monta en elle, comment Emma avait-elle pu prendre cette décision sans en avoir parlé avec elle ? Il est vrai qu'elle l'avait envoyé sur les roses lorsque celle-ci lui avait posé des questions sur son passé mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'Emma utiliserait un sort afin d'arriver à ses fins. Alors le prix de ce sort était la folie, la blonde était enfermée parce qu'elle l'avait méritée. Finalement le destin faisait bien les choses. Emma s'était mis dans le pétrin toute seule, ce qui laissait le champs libre à Régina d'avoir Henry autant qu'elle le voulait. Henry. Il sera dévasté quand il apprendra la nouvelle et ne pardonnera sans doute jamais à Régina de n'avoir rien fait pour sauver sa mère biologique. La reine soupira, malgré la haine et la colère qu'elle avait contre le shérif, elle devait la sauver :

- Quel est le remède ?

- Il n'y a pas de remède ma chère, c'était un sort interdit, j'ai bien prévenu Miss Swan des risques mais apparemment elle ne m'a pas écouté !

- Alors ça veut dire que...

- Que tu seras son obsession toute sa vie...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Obsession**_

_**Hello :) Comment allez-vous depuis jeudi? Je vois que la dernière phrase du chapitre 10 a fait son petit effet x) **_

_**Voila le chapitre 11 :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **_

_**Encore merci pour vos reviews qui me font à chaque fois plaisir et y'en a aussi qui me font bien rire :p**_

_**Bref, bonne lecture! **_

_**Enjoy ;)** _

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Emma ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Les tranquillisants l'avaient abattue, elle essaya de remettre ses souvenirs en place. La blonde se redressa alors sur son lit en repensant à Régina. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard et vit que celle-ci était vide. Emma eut soudain l'impression d'être abandonnée, elle frissonna. Ses parents l'avaient enfermée pensant qu'elle était folle, avaient-ils raison ? C'est vrai qu'elle avait du mal à rassembler ses esprits, elle avait souvent des pensées totalement incohérentes liées au passé de Régina. Machinalement, elle commença à graver le prénom de la reine sur le mur à l'aide de ses ongles. Au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à saigner tellement elle avait forcé. Snow entra à ce moment-là. La blonde tourna la tête vers elle, le regard plein d'espoir :

- Régina !

Mary-Margaret écarquilla les yeux :

- Non Emma, c'est moi, ta mère ! Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes mains ?

Elle s'approcha alors de sa fille et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Celle-ci se dégagea brutalement :

- Ne me touche pas ! Hurla-t-elle.

Snow eut un mouvement de recul face à l'agressivité de sa fille. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, la princesse appela une infirmière pour qu'elle vienne calmer Emma. La porte s'ouvrit et une petite femme entra, une seringue à la main :

- Non ! Pas ça ! Cria Emma en essayant d'échapper à la piqûre.

Un infirmier, plus grand et plus fort, entra à son tour afin de maintenir la blonde. Celle-ci s'était recroquevillée dans le coin de la pièce derrière le lit. Elle fondit en larmes devant le regard impuissant de sa mère. Voyant qu'Emma résistait, l'infirmier l'empoigna par le bras et le lui tordit dans le dos afin de la mobiliser. La jeune femme hurla de douleur, elle avait l'impression que l'homme allait lui casser le bras.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal, ordonna Snow.

- Laissez-nous faire notre travail, lui répondit l'homme en la fusillant du regard.

Il jeta un regard à l'infirmière et celle-ci fit sortir Mary-Margaret. Emma sentit alors l'aiguille se planter dans sa chair et une fois encore, elle plongea dans les abysses du passé de Régina.

* * *

Régina se rendit chez David et Mary-Margaret afin de chercher Henry. Après les cours, il avait décidé d'aller rendre visite à ses grands-parents car il ne les avait plus vus depuis l'hôpital, surtout David. Bien qu'il leur en voulait pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Emma, il avait besoin de les voir afin de se changer les idées. La reine toqua à la porte et le prince vint lui ouvrir :

- Bonsoir Régina.

- Bonsoir David, répondit poliment celle-ci.

Il la fit entrer et lui proposa quelque chose à boire. La brune accepta un verre d'eau. La conversation avec Gold l'avait déroutée et un malaise pesait en elle depuis lors.

- Où est Henry ?

- Dans la chambre d'Emma, il fait ses devoirs.

- Bien. Et Mary-Margaret ?

- Elle est à l'hôpital, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Régina hocha la tête et but une gorgée d'eau. Le liquide froid lui fit un bien fou. David appela alors Henry pour le prévenir que sa mère était là. C'est à ce moment que Snow fit son entrée, l'air bouleversé. En voyant la reine dans sa cuisine, elle changea immédiatement d'attitude et lui offrit un sourire :

- Bonsoir Régina.

- Bonsoir, comment va Emma ? Dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Oh, elle va mieux, elle voit un psy et ça l'aide beaucoup.

La reine leva les sourcils. Snow évitait soigneusement de la regarder dans les yeux, preuve selon Régina, que celle-ci cachait quelque chose.

- J'en suis ravie, répondit Régina avec un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres.

Henry entra dans la pièce, son cartable sur le dos :

- Maman, je suis prêt et j'ai tout fini mes devoirs !

- C'est très bien mon chéri, maintenant dis au revoir à tes grands-parents, il se fait tard, on va rentrer.

Il embrassa alors David et Mary-Margaret et sortit en suivant sa mère. Une fois dans la voiture, il se tourna vers elle, le regard pétillant, signe qu'il voulait poser des questions :

- Oui Henry, je suis allée la voir.

Le jeune garçon sourit :

- Alors elle va mieux ?

- Pas vraiment. D'ailleurs je sais ce qu'elle a.

- Ah, dit-il intrigué, et quoi ?

- Je suis allée voir Gold et il m'a appris qu'Emma a utilisé un sort pour fouiller mon passé.

Henry haussa les sourcils, alors c'était pour ça qu'Emma avait eu besoin d'aller chez Régina, le coup du livre oublié et tout ça.

- Malheureusement, comme tu le sais, la magie a toujours un prix à payer !

Le jeune garçon eut soudain peur, il retint son souffle et demanda :

- Et quel était le prix à payer pour ce sort-là ?

Régina gara la voiture en face de sa maison, coupa le contact et se tourna vers son fils, le regard grave :

- La folie...

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Emma est obsédée par... moi.

- Ah...

Henry ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi ressentir. Il posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a un remède ?

Régina planta son regard dans le sien :

- Non, mon chéri, il n'y a rien à faire pour la sauver, je suis désolée...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Obsession**_

_**Bonsoir :) **_

_**Alors je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, 11 sur le chapitre 11, si c'est pas synchro ça ^^ **_

_**Comme vous l'attendez tous, voici le chapitre 12. Je sais il est court mais je me rattraperais sur les prochains chapitres :)  
**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **_

_**Encore merciiii :)**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Après avoir bordé et consolé Henry, Régina décida d'aller rendre visite à Emma. Par discrétion et par facilité elle s'y téléporta. Il faisait très sombre dans la petite chambre, la reine pouvait à peine distinguer la blonde recroquevillée dans son lit. Elle s'approcha, mais Emma avait l'air terrifié :

- C'est moi, chuchota Régina.

Emma resta figée un instant, et une fois certaine que celle qui lui parlait était bien Régina, elle se rua dans ses bras. La brune fut surprise mais ne la repoussa pas.

- Emma, vous m'étouffez.

La blonde ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant. La reine prit alors Emma par les bras et la repoussa doucement. La sauveuse eut un gémissement de douleur :

- Je vous ai fait mal ?

Emma ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder sa peau rougie par la violence de l'infirmier. D'un mouvement de poignet, Régina fit apparaître une bougie et l'approcha de la jeune femme :

- Qui vous a fait ça ?

- C'est à cause d'elle...

- A cause de qui ?

- Mary-Margaret, elle a demandé à l'infirmier de venir me calmer...

- L'infirmier ?

- Mais je ne me suis pas laissée faire...

Le sang de Régina ne fit qu'un tour, Snow lui avait menti et en plus elle avait laissé un homme faire du mal à sa fille, à la mère biologique de Henry. Elle ferma les yeux afin de se calmer et quand elle les ouvrit, elle vit qu'Emma la regardait d'un air inquiet. Elle lui sourit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne vous fasse plus jamais de mal !

Le shérif parut soulagée et s'allongea dans son lit. La reine déposa la bougie sur la table en face et s'installa près d'Emma :

- Je reste avec vous jusqu'à temps que vous vous endormiez, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Merci.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, rassurée par la présence de celle qui hantait ses pensées, jour et nuit.

Une fois qu'Emma fut profondément endormie, Régina se leva et sortit de la cellule en prenant bien soin de la refermer derrière elle. Ensuite, elle se dirigea jusqu'au bureau des infirmiers et ouvrit les tiroirs à la recherche d'information sur le tyran du shérif. Elle n'eut pas à approfondir ses recherches. En effet, il n'y avait qu'un seul infirmier qui travaillait dans le secteur psychiatrique de l'hôpital. Elle nota son nom et son adresse sur un bout de papier et rangea les documents à leur place. Satisfaite, elle rentra aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Elle prit une bonne douche chaude et se lava rapidement, épuisée par les émotions de la journée. Une fois dans son lit, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Emma. Régina ne supportait pas de savoir qu'un abruti avait profité de la faiblesse de la blonde pour s'en prendre à elle. Elle se sentit soudain effrayée par ses pensées et surtout par ses sentiments. N'était-elle pas censée détester Emma et se réjouir de son sort ? Alors qu'elle ressentait tout à fait le contraire, elle voulait aider Emma pour Henry mais aussi pour... elle ? La reine se retourna dans son lit et réfléchit à un plan afin que l'infirmier ne puisse plus jamais toucher un seul des cheveux de la sauveuse. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sourit, elle avait hâte d'être le lendemain pour mettre son plan à exécution...

* * *

Régina se réveilla très tôt et s'habilla à la hâte. Elle sortit de sa chambre et alla vérifier si Henry dormait toujours. Il dormait à point fermé. De toute façon ce qu'elle avait à faire ne prendrait que quelques minutes. Elle ferma doucement la porte et se téléporta dans la maison de l'infirmier. Elle atterrit dans le hall de l'escalier. Il faisait sombre car le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Heureusement pour elle, le réveil retentit dans une pièce non loin d'elle. La reine se faufila derrière une commode et attendit que sa proie se lève. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était là, il entama la descente de l'escalier. A peine eut-il fait trois pas que dans un mouvement de poignet, Régina le fit dégringoler les marches, lui faisant craquer les os un par un. L'homme hurla de douleur, arrachant un sourire satisfait à la brune. Une voix de femme retentit de la chambre à coucher :

- Chéri ?


	13. Chapter 13

_**Obsession**_

_**Bonjour, comment allez-vous en ce bel aprem ensoleillé? Moi ça va :) **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur comme d'habitude! **_

_**Voici le chapitre 13 :p Je vous dis à jeudi ^^**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 **

La jeune femme rentra chez elle juste au moment où Henry se leva :

- Maman ?

- Je suis dans la cuisine.

Le jeune garçon descendit, le regard encore embué de fatigue. Il embrassa sa mère et s'installa à la table de la cuisine :

- Alors mon chéri, tu veux quoi pour le petit-déjeuner ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas très faim, dit-il d'une voix triste.

Régina s'approcha de son fils et lui prit la main :

- Je sais que ça n'est pas facile pour toi.

Il hocha la tête, au bord des larmes :

- Tu ne vas pas la laisser tomber, hein ? Tu es une reine, tu as des pouvoirs, tu peux la sauver, j'en suis sûr !

La reine soupira, que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Selon Gold, il n'y avait aucun remède pour sauver Emma.

- Non, je ne la laisserais pas tomber, je te le promets.

Henry sourit, rassuré :

- Bien, maintenant, il faut que tu manges, je te prépare des pancakes ? Demanda Régina

- Oui, je veux bien.

La reine sortit tous les ingrédients nécessaire à la préparation du petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Emma fut réveillée par deux infirmières qui entrèrent dans sa chambre afin de lui apporter de quoi se laver :

- Non tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Dit la plus petite des deux femmes.

- Si, je te jure, ça s'est passé ce matin, très tôt.

La blonde s'assit sur son lit et se frotta les yeux, essayant de comprendre la conversation.

- Il est à l'hôpital ?

- Oui, il a été admis en urgence, il a la colonne vertébrale brisée, douze côtes cassées et une fracture à chaque membre. Les médecins ne savent pas comment cela est possible.

- Ne me dis pas que...

- Si, il est paralysé ! Il ne pourra plus jamais marcher.

L'infirmière tendit un gant de toilette et une serviette à Emma. L'autre femme posa les produits sur le lavabo.

- De qui vous parlez ? Demanda le shérif, intriguée.

- De l'infirmier qui travaille ici !

Emma en resta bouche bée. Une fois que les infirmières furent sorties, elle ouvrit le robinet et passa le gant de toilette sous l'eau tout en le savonnant. Elle repensa à la soirée de la veille. Régina était passée la voir et elle lui avait promis qu'elle ferait en sorte que l'homme en question ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal. Était-elle derrière tout ça ? Elle enleva sa vieille tunique et commença à se frotter lentement le corps. C'est alors qu'une fumée violette envahit un coin de la pièce et Régina apparut. La blonde tourna la tête vers elle et vit le regard écarquillé de la reine :

- Oh, pardon, je... je reviendrais plus tard.

Emma voulut lui dire de rester mais elle n'eut pas le temps, Régina était déjà partie. Elle espérait la revoir très vite car elle voulait en savoir plus sur ce qui était arrivé à l'infirmier...

* * *

Régina atterrit dans son mausolée, totalement perturbée et gênée d'avoir vu Emma à moitié nue. Elle arpenta la pièce de long en large. Elle ferma les yeux un instant afin de se calmer et là, l'image de la jolie poitrine du shérif apparut. La reine ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux courbes parfaites de la blonde. Elle attendit une bonne heure avant de décider à se téléporter pour voir Emma. Une fois dans la cellule, elle constata avec soulagement que la jeune femme était assise sur son lit, habillée. Emma releva alors la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres :

- Régina ! J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas revenir !

- Heu... pardon pour tout à l'heure. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Demanda la brune afin de changer de sujet.

- Je vais mieux maintenant que tu es là.

Régina se sentit rougir et s'installa en face du lit de la blonde.

- J'ai une question, demanda le shérif.

La reine leva un sourcil, intriguée :

- Laquelle ?

- J'ai entendu ce matin que l'infirmier qui travaillait ici a eu un malheureux accident.

La blonde marqua une pause afin de scruter la réaction de Régina. Celle-ci resta impassible :

- Ah, c'est regrettable.

Emma sourit :

- C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as fait pour moi ?

Régina ne sut quoi répondre, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme soit si directe.

- J'ai trouvé qu'il méritait bien cette petite chute dans les escaliers pour avoir abuser de la faiblesse d'une femme. A mon tour de vous poser une question.

- Le shérif s'approcha doucement de la reine :

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Qu'avez-vous vu de mon passé ?

- Non...pas cette question...

Emma prit sa tête entre ses mains. Régina se leva et s'installa près de la blonde. Elle lui prit les mains dans les siennes et la força à la regarder :

- Emma, reste avec moi.

- J'ai trop mal !

- Calme-toi, je suis là. N'y pense plus.

La jeune femme s'effondra dans les bras de Régina. La brune lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de découvrir ce qu'Emma avait vu sans que celle-ci ne retombe dans les limbes de la folie.

- Je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là !


	14. Chapter 14

_**Obsession**_

_**Hello :) J'espère que vous allez bien :) Moi ça va! **_

_**Voici le chapitre 14, je dois vous dire que pour l'instant c'est mon préféré ! ^^ **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi :p **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews hyper méga trop géniales :p**_

_**Bon je vous laisse lire! **_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 **

Après avoir calmé Emma, Régina la repoussa doucement afin de pouvoir la regarder :

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- Oui, merci d'être là.

La brune lui sourit tendrement. Le shérif la fixait, les yeux brillants de larmes, l'air totalement perdu. Elle était si jolie dans la pénombre de la cellule que Régina ne put s'empêcher de lui replacer délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Emma quant à elle, caressa la joue de la reine, hésitante. Régina se laissa faire et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les ouvrit, ce fut pour planter un regard brûlant de désir dans celui de la blonde. Et sans même réfléchir aux conséquences, Régina s'avança vers Emma et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il fut tout d'abord doux, timide mais ensuite, la chaleur monta dans le corps des deux femmes et Régina demanda l'accès à la langue d'Emma. Celle-ci ouvrit alors la bouche et la reine commença son exploration. Leurs langues se caressaient, se délectaient de la saveur de l'autre. Régina poussa un gémissement et glissa sa main vers la poitrine généreuse d'Emma. Cette poitrine qui hantait ses pensées depuis qu'elle avait vu le shérif se laver le matin même. Elle allait continuer son exploration lorsqu'elle sentit un poids l'oppresser et quelqu'un la secouer. Elle sursauta, ouvrant les yeux.

- Maman ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Régina mit du temps avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de rêver d'Emma Swan. Ça avait l'air si réel. Elle posa son regard sur son fils :

- Maman ? Tu m'inquiètes, tu es toute en sueur, tu as de la fièvre ?

Évidemment qu'elle était en sueur, elle venait de faire un rêve extrêmement perturbant et excitant. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? La blonde était sa pire ennemie dans cette ville, celle qui lui avait volé son fils et voila que maintenant, elle faisait ce genre de rêve ! C'était absurde !

- Je vais bien mon chéri, juste un cauchemar. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar moi aussi. Je peux rester dormir avec toi ?

Régina lui sourit, elle ouvrit les couvertures afin que son fils puisse s'y blottir tout contre elle. Henry se cramponna à sa mère et mis sa tête sur sa poitrine afin d'entendre les battements réguliers de son coeur :

- J'aimerais aller voir Emma, tu crois que c'est possible ? Elle me manque tellement.

- Je ne sais pas si tu pourras y aller. Il faut que tu demandes à Snow. Tu sais que je ne suis pas autorisée à la voir mais comme je te l'ai promis je ne la laisserais pas tomber.

- Comment tu fais alors pour entrer dans sa cellule sans te faire voir ?

- Oh, tu sais je suis pleine de ressources ! Allez, dors maintenant, il va bientôt faire jour.

- Bonne nuit maman.

- Bonne nuit Henry.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux afin de l'aider à s'endormir. Elle fixa le plafond pendant un bon moment, repensant à ce rêve des plus troublant. Elle appréhendait de voir Emma. Il fallait aussi qu'elle trouve le moyen pour qu'elle lui raconte ce qu'elle avait vu exactement sans tomber dans la folie. C'est avec la tête pleine de questions qu'elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Le lendemain, après avoir déposé son fils à l'école, elle rentra chez elle afin de trouver un sort qui pourrait rendre Emma lucide pendant plus de dix minutes. Elle entra dans son bureau, ouvrit l'armoire dans laquelle elle avait mis le livre des sorts que Rumpelstiltskin lui avait donné. Elle parcourut soigneusement les pages. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un sort qui n'avait aucun effets secondaires pour ne pas aggraver l'état mental de la blonde. Au bout d'une heure de recherches, elle avait enfin trouvé. Satisfaite, elle fourra le livre dans son sac et d'un mouvement de poignet se téléporta jusque dans la cellule du shérif.

Emma était en train de lire juste au moment où Régina atterrit dans la pièce. Elle releva la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais si tôt.

- J'ai trouvé une solution temporaire pour que tu n'es plus de maux de tête quand on parle de mon passé.

- Ah.

La reine s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'installa sur le lit. Elle ouvrit le livre à la page voulue et demanda à Emma de fermer les yeux. La blonde s'exécuta, légèrement stressée. Elle avait peur des effets indésirables que le sort aurait sur elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sans danger. Dit la brune comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées du shérif

- Je te fais confiance. Dit-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Régina.

- Alors ferme les yeux.

Emma obtempéra tandis que Régina mit le livre des sorts à hauteur de leur visage et souffla doucement. Une légère fumée violette s'évapora vers la blonde.

- Alors, comment tu te sens ?

- Heu... Je dirais normale, dit Emma hésitante.

- Bien, alors dis-moi ce que tu as vu de mon passé.

- J'ai vu ton enfance d'abord. Ton père qui t'aimait de tout son coeur, il faisait le moindre de tes désirs pour que tu sois heureuse.

Régina sourit à ce souvenir. Son père était l'homme de sa vie, elle l'aimait tellement et pourtant elle avait dû le tuer afin d'assouvir sa vengeance.

- Continue, dit la reine d'une voix douce.

- Et puis j'ai vu ta mère Cora. Elle était tyrannique avec toi, tu devais faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, tu n'avais pas le droit aux loisirs et jamais elle n'avait un geste tendre envers toi et ça te tuait à petit feu.

Le coeur de la brune se serra, elle aurait tant aimé que sa mère l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était et non la façonner à son image.

- Ensuite, j'ai vu comment tu as sauvé ma mère, elle a failli se tuer à cheval et tu l'as sauvée. Et puis j'ai vu Daniel. J'ai ressenti ta douleur lorsque Cora a écrasé son coeur entre ses mains.

L'évocation de Daniel fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la brune. Emma lui caressa doucement la joue :

- Régina tu as tellement souffert, j'aimerais pouvoir apaiser ta douleur.

L'effet du sort commençait à s'estomper et la blonde se rapprocha de Régina. Celle-ci était totalement bouleversée par les souvenirs de son amour perdu à jamais. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le shérif prit le visage de la reine entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Régina ferma les yeux à cette sensation. Voyant comme un consentement, Emma descendit ses lèvres dans le cou de la brune. Régina eut alors le souffle court, les baisers d'Emma la brûlaient et son coeur battait la chamade. C'est alors que d'un mouvement brusque, elle repoussa le shérif et disparut avant même qu'Emma ne puisse réagir...


	15. Chapter 15

_**Obsession**_

_**Bonsoir :) J'espère que vous allez bien! Moi ça va :)**_

_**Aujourd'hui on est lundi mais aussi c'est l'anniversaire de notre reine adorée Lana Parrilla *o***_

_**Je lui ai souhaité sur twitter mais bon elle m'a pas répondu (comme d'hab quoi :) **_

_**Alors désolée pour la frustration du chapitre 14 avec le rêve lol ^^ **_

_**Vos reviews m'ont fait rire et me booste à chaque fois pour écrire les chapitres suivants ! **_

_**Je vous laisse lire ! **_

_**Enjoy ;)** _

* * *

**Chapitre 15 **

- Maman ? Hey, tu m'écoutes ?

Henry secoua légèrement sa mère pour la faire sortir de sa rêverie :

- Pardon, chéri, tu disais ? Demanda Régina confuse.

- Cet après-midi je vais voir Emma avec grand-mère !

Voila pourquoi la reine n'écoutait plus son fils. Elle avait perdu le fil de la conversation depuis qu'il avait prononcé le prénom du shérif. Elle repensa à ce qui avait failli se passer la veille et ça la perturbait au plus au point. Elle avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ses pensées afin de se concentrer sur Henry :

- Et bien tu dois être content.

- Oui, j'ai hâte de la voir. On y va après l'école donc si tu veux la voir, vas-y avant quatre heures.

- Je ne pense pas y aller aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune garçon intrigué, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Régina écarquilla les yeux :

- Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, je trouve que tu es bizarre ce matin.

- Je n'ai pas très bien dormi, c'est tout, mentit la brune.

Elle se leva et débarrassa la table :

- Allez, file te préparer sinon tu vas être en retard pour l'école.

Henry s'exécuta et monta à l'étage. Régina se rendit dans son salon et se servit un verre de whisky. Il était encore tôt mais elle en avait besoin. L'image du shérif la hantait. Encore une fois, elle tenta de trouver une explication à ce soudain laisser-aller qu'elle avait eu avec Emma. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle avait pensé à Daniel.

- Oui voila, ça doit être ça ! Dit-elle à voix haute afin de se rassurer.

Le trop plein d'émotions à revivre ses souvenirs mais aussi la douleur d'avoir perdu son véritable amour. Henry descendit quelques minutes plus tard et vint embrasser sa mère avant d'aller prendre le bus. La journée allait être bien longue pour Régina, qui en réalité, ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'occuper...

* * *

Henry courut dans les couloirs de l'école afin de retrouver sa grand-mère qui l'attendait dehors :

- Henry, ne cours pas, tu risquerais de tomber, le prévint Snow en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis tellement pressée de la voir !

Mary-Margaret sourit, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu si heureux. Elle dut presser le pas pour le rejoindre à la voiture. Elle mit le contact et se rendit à l'hôpital. Durant le trajet, Henry resta silencieux, sans doute un peu inquiet, se demandant dans quel état serait sa mère biologique :

- Tout ira bien, Henry, lui dit Snow d'une voix rassurante.

- Je sais.

Mais au fond de lui, il avait une peur bleue. Est-ce qu'Emma le reconnaîtrait ? Il repensa à l'attitude bizarre de sa mère le matin même. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose pour que Régina ait l'air si perturbé. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées que sa grand-mère arrêta la voiture en face du grand bâtiment où sa mère se trouvait enfermée. Il inspira pour se donner du courage et sauta hors du véhicule. Après avoir descendu les marches menant au service psychiatrique, ils se retrouvèrent devant une petite femme boulote qui regardait Snow avec un grand sourire :

- Bonjour Cassandra.

- Bonjour Snow. J'espère que vous allez bien aujourd'hui.

- Oui merci, j'emmène mon petit-fils voir Emma.

La dame acquiesça et Mary-Margaret prit Henry par la main en l'entraînant dans un interminable couloir. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une des portes et Snow jeta un regard au jeune garçon :

- Prêt ?

- Oui, dit-il d'un ton résolu.

Ils entrèrent. Emma était assise sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Elle se releva et planta son regard dans celui de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas vu Henry étant donné que celui-ci était derrière la princesse. La blonde attendit, espérant que Snow se change en Régina. Mary-Margaret se sentit soudain mal à l'aise d'être scrutée comme cela par sa fille. Elle se racla la gorge et fit un pas de côté pour qu'Emma puisse voir Henry :

- Il voulait te voir !

Emma ignora sa mère et se précipita dans les bras de son fils :

- Henry !

- Maman ! Je suis si heureux de te voir.

- Moi aussi, si tu savais à quel point tu me manques !

- Toi aussi tu me manques, dit Henry au bord des larmes.

Cependant, il se reprit bien vite, il ne voulait pas montrer des signes de faiblesses devant sa mère, il était là pour la soutenir, pas pour pleurer sur son sort. Emma emmena son fils sur son lit tandis que Mary-Margaret prit place sur la chaise.

- Alors comment vas-tu ? L'école, ça baigne ?

- Oui j'ai toujours des bons points à l'école, tu sais comme Maman est stricte pour ça !

- Oh que oui, dit la blonde en souriant.

D'ailleurs, elle voulait parler de Régina avec Henry mais Snow les regardait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un câlin à son fils :

- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là !

- Moi aussi, dit-il en rendant le câlin.

Mary-Margaret s'approcha de sa fille qui eut un mouvement de recul :

- Et toi comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

- Je vais bien et ce n'est pas grâce à toi, dit-elle en la fusillant du regard.

Snow en resta pétrifiée sur place, son coeur se serra de voir Emma si méchante avec elle. Henry raconta quelques anecdotes de l'école et bientôt il fut temps pour lui de rentrer :

- Non, grand-mère, je n'ai pas envie de partir !

- Il le faut Henry, j'ai promis à Régina de te ramener avant le dîner !

Il se rua dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci lui caressa tendrement les cheveux :

- Allez gamin, ne fais pas attendre ta mère, je suis certaine qu'elle t'a préparé un bon petit plat en plus.

Il enfouit alors son nez dans la chevelure blonde du shérif et l'enlaça. Ensuite il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et sortit, suivi de sa grand-mère...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Obsession**_

_**Bonsoir, j'espère que vous allez bien :) **_

_**Alors voici le chapitre 16!**_

_**Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews et aussi à Kayla pour sa longue review :) T'inquiète pas pour Snow, je m'en occupe lol **_

_**Je vous laisse lire :)**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Après le dîner, Henry demanda à Régina pour regarder un dvd. Elle accepta, heureuse de passer une soirée tranquille avec son fils. Elle mit le film en route et s'installa sur le canapé à côté du jeune garçon :

- Alors ça s'est bien passé avec Emma ?

- C'était bien, j'étais vraiment content de la voir. D'ailleurs j'aimerais pouvoir la voir plus souvent, elle me manque tellement.

- Je comprends mon chéri.

Henry lui offrit un faible sourire et tourna son regard vers la télévision. Régina quant à elle était dans ses pensées. Elle repensait aux paroles de son fils et avait du mal à se concentrer sur le film. Une fois terminé, elle demanda à Henry d'aller se brosser les dents avant de se coucher. Après l'avoir bordé, elle prit une douche et se glissa dans ses draps. Pour une fois, elle n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, elle était devant l'école de Henry, attendant que son fils descende de la voiture pour se rendre en cours :

- Au fait, ce soir tu pourras prendre le bus pour rentrer ?

- Je ne rentre pas avec grand-mère ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Non, j'ai besoin que tu sois à la maison tôt, j'ai une surprise pour toi mais pour ça, il faut que dès que tu rentres, tu fasses tes devoirs et prennes ta douche.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ? C'est quoi ma surprise ?

Régina lui offrit un grand sourire :

- Tu verras ! Allez, va retrouver tes camarades sinon tu vas être en retard.

Il acquiesça et avant de sortir de la voiture, il embrassa sa mère adoptive :

- A ce soir, maman.

- A ce soir, bonne journée !

Elle redémarra la voiture et rentra chez elle afin de tout préparer pour la surprise de Henry. Elle commença par nettoyer la cuisine, ensuite le salon et termina par le bureau. Pour finir, elle monta à l'étage, inspecta la chambre de son fils pour voir si rien ne traînait et alla dans sa chambre pour changer les draps de son lit. Elle prépara alors le dîner afin de s'avancer pour la soirée. Une fois fait, elle eut soudain une pensée pour son pommier et décida de faire une tarte aux pommes.

- Bon ça c'est fait. Dit-elle à voix haute.

Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose et pour cela, Régina devait se rendre chez les Charming. Elle vérifia l'heure, normalement ils étaient tous les deux au travail, mais elle devait se dépêcher car c'était bientôt la fin des cours. La brune se téléporta alors dans la chambre d'Emma. Celle-ci était comme la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue. Elle se dirigea vers la commode quand soudain elle entendit du bruit dans la pièce d'en dessous. La Reine se figea alors et attendit quelques secondes. Quelqu'un toussa, elle reconnut la voix du prince. La jeune femme ouvrit lentement le tiroir, celui-ci grinça, elle l'ouvrit alors d'un coup sec et y chercha les sous-vêtements du shérif. Régina tendit l'oreille, quelqu'un montait les escalier. Elle fourra alors une poignée de petites culottes dans son sac, claqua le tiroir et se téléporta dans sa cuisine. Rouge d'embarras elle se sentit soudain fatiguée et sale. Elle décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche chaude et de s'habiller de façon élégante. Elle opta pour un chemisier blanc moulant et une jupe noire fendue sur le côté. La brune se sécha les cheveux en un brushing impeccable, se maquilla et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Tout était parfait. En attendant que Henry rentre de l'école, elle s'octroya une petite pause dans le canapé. Henry rentra une demi-heure plus tard, Régina l'accueillit avec un grand sourire :

- Tu as cuisiné ? Ça sent bon !

- Oui ! C'est pour ce soir. Monte faire tes devoirs et prendre une douche, j'ai quelque chose à faire mais ça ne sera pas long, d'accord ?

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et monta à l'étage. Régina fit alors un mouvement de poignet et se téléporta jusqu'à la cellule d'Emma.

* * *

La jolie blonde était allongée sur son lit, fixant le plafond. L'arrivée de la reine la fit sursauter :

- Régina ?! Je suis étonnée de te voir après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.

La brune rougit en se remémorant les baisers brûlants du shérif sur sa peau.

- Et bien, je suis là. J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Emma s'assit sur son lit en tailleur, pendue aux lèvres de Régina :

- Je t'écoute.

- Et bien, Henry était tellement heureux de te voir que j'ai pensé que tu pouvais venir passer la soirée avec nous et je te ramènerais avant que les infirmières ne viennent faire leur ronde. A quelle heure passent-elles ?

- Le soir elles passent à vingt deux heures et le matin six heures. Sérieux ? On va vraiment passer la soirée ensemble ?

- Oui, dit Régina en souriant devant l'enthousiasme de la blonde.

La jeune femme sauta sur son lit comme une gamine de quatorze ans.

- Merci, Régina !

- Je repasserais te prendre après leur ronde, à tout à l'heure.

- Ouais...

Sur ce, Régina s'en alla tandis qu'Emma souriait comme jamais elle n'avait sourit depuis son internement...


	17. Chapter 17

_**Obsession**_

_**Hello :) Comment allez-vous en cette journée hyper ensoleillée, étouffante même! **_

_**Que d'évènements ce w-e! Notamment avec le Swan Queen. Pour ma part, c'est certain que je suis déçue (même si je doutais qu'ils l'intégreraient un jour dans la série, on peut toujours rêver hein ^^) mais je n'approuve pas du tout la réaction de certains "fans" qui ont insulté Lana, Jen et les producteurs! Juste qu'Adam aurait pu le dire autrement, un peu plus délicatement j'ai envie de dire! Enfin bref... **_

_**Passons à quelque chose de plus joyeux :) Le chapitre 17 ! :p **_

_**Petites dédicaces aux deux pervers : Schtroumpf30 et Gottevil (voila maintenant vous pouvez plus vous cacher!) qui m'ont harcelé pour savoir ce que Régina faisait avec les culottes d'Emma, et bien voici la réponse ^^ **_

_**Bon je vous laisse lire! **_

_**Enjoy :)** _

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Une fois chez elle, Régina alla voir Henry dans sa chambre :

- Ça va chéri ?

- Oui j'ai bientôt fini mes devoirs.

- Très bien. Après à la douche.

La reine regarda sa montre, il lui restait deux longues heures avant d'aller chercher Emma. Elle en profita pour vérifier certains détails afin que tout soit parfait. Une demi-heure avant de partir, Régina alluma le four pour réchauffer le dîner. Henry descendit, les cheveux encore mouillés :

- Henry, je t'ai déjà dit de sécher tes cheveux, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid.

- Je sais mais je suis pressé pour ma surprise, dit-il les yeux brillants de curiosité.

Régina soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- Va m'attendre dans le salon, tu n'as qu'à mettre un dvd.

- D'accord mais dépêche-toi !

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle attendit que Henry soit dans le salon, dressa la table pour le repas et ensuite se rendit à l'hôpital. Emma l'attendait bien sagement, assise sur la chaise près du lit.

- Donne-moi ta main.

Le shérif obéit et en moins de trois secondes elles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la reine. Emma regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était spacieuse avec un lit deux personnes au milieu, une commode en face et une armoire énorme trônait à gauche du lit.

- Tu peux aller prendre une douche si tu veux. Dit la brune faisant alors sortir Emma de sa contemplation.

- Oui je veux bien, merci.

Régina emmena alors Emma dans la salle de bain. Elle sortit une serviette ainsi qu'un gant de toilette et les tendit à la blonde.

- Le shampooing et le gel douche se trouvent déjà dans la douche.

- D'accord, merci.

- Je t'attends dans ma chambre, je te prêterais des vêtements, tu n'auras qu'à prendre mon peignoir de bain pour traverser le couloir. Henry est en bas devant la télé, il ne montera pas.

Le shérif acquiesça et attendit que Régina sorte avant d'enlever sa vieille tunique d'hôpital. Elle fit couler l'eau à bonne température et s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche. L'eau brûlante sur sa peau lui faisait du bien, lui chatouillait presque les cheveux et elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Après s'être mouillée l'entièreté de la chevelure, elle prit une noisette de shampooing dans sa main et se frictionna la tête. Ensuite elle laissa agir le produit et se lava, profitant de l'odeur de pomme du gel douche de Régina. La blonde avait l'impression que la jeune femme était près d'elle et sourit. Une fois lavée, elle se rinça le corps et les cheveux. Le shérif coupa l'eau et s'enroula dans le peignoir de la reine, respirant son odeur. Elle s'essuya les pieds afin de ne pas mettre de l'eau partout lorsqu'elle traverserait le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma se trouva dans la chambre de Régina. Celle-ci était assise sur son lit et leva les yeux vers la blonde quand elle fit son entrée. La reine la détailla de haut en bas et de bas en haut et sourit :

- Voilà, je t'ai préparé un chemisier, un pantalon et je suis allée te chercher des sous-vêtements.

- Tu as été dans ma chambre ? Dit Emma en écarquillant les yeux en voyant le tas de petites culottes sur le lit.

Oui et comme ton père était là, j'en ai pris une poignée vite fait. Dit Régina légèrement embarrassée.

Oh ! Et bien merci !

J'espère que mes vêtements iront, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre autre chose dans ta chambre.

Emma fixa la jeune femme un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle attendit que la brune se tourne vers la fenêtre pour pouvoir enfiler les vêtements.

- C'est parfait, dit la blonde, enthousiaste.

Régina jeta un coup d'oeil et sourit, Emma était vraiment jolie dans cette tenue plus féminine que son vieux jean que la reine détestait tant.

- En effet, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Bon nous ferions mieux de descendre, Henry doit s'impatienter.

- Il ne sait pas que je suis là ?

- Non c'est une surprise !

- Oh, génial !

Emma était toute excitée de voir la réaction de son fils quand il la verrait là, dans le salon de sa mère adoptive. Elle suivit Régina jusqu'en bas. Une fois dans la pièce, elle vit que Henry était concentré sur son dessin animé.

- Henry, chéri, dit Régina en souriant.

Il se retourna vers sa mère et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Emma derrière. Il se leva du canapé et se rua dans ses bras :

- Emma ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La blonde éclata de rire en prenant son fils dans ses bras :

- Et bien demande à Régina.

Il se tourna vers sa mère, le regard interrogateur :

- Comme elle te manquait, je me suis dit que ça serait bien si elle passait la soirée avec nous. Tu as le droit de rester éveillé plus longtemps mais ça ne doit pas s'en ressentir sur tes notes à l'école, c'est clair ?

- Oui ! Dit-il en sautant au cou de sa deuxième maman afin de l'embrasser. On peut faire un jeu de société tous les trois ?

Emma consulta Régina.

- D'abord on mange et après on joue, dit la brune.

Ils passèrent alors à table et dégustèrent le plat que Régina avait préparé l'après-midi. Emma se sentait bien avec son fils et Régina, elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être malade ou quoi que soit d'autre, elle était sereine et aurait aimé que cela dure éternellement :

- C'est délicieux, dit-elle.

- Merci, j'ai fait une tarte aux pommes pour le dessert.

- Trop cool, dit Henry, j'adore !

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en souriant. Après le repas, Régina débarrassa la table et apporta le dessert. Emma et Henry l'engloutirent comme s'ils n'avaient plus mangé depuis des jours. Une fois la digestion faite, ils se rendirent au salon afin de jouer au Monopoly. Henry remporta la partie, fier de lui, tandis que ses deux mères finirent ruinées. Il était près de minuit et le jeune garçon était mort de fatigue. Régina le remarqua :

- Allez au lit, demain tu as école !

- Oui, dit-il d'une voix endormie, vous venez me border toutes les deux ?

La reine haussa un sourcil mais accepta. Dans la chambre de Henry, Régina et Emma se trouvaient de chaque côté du lit :

- C'était génial cette soirée, tu reviens demain ? Dit-il en s'adressant à Emma.

- Heu… Je sais pas, dit-elle mal à l'aise, elle jeta un œil à Régina.

- Bien sûr qu'elle revient demain mon chéri, dors maintenant.

Elles embrassèrent leur fils sur le front et sortirent de la chambre pour se rendre dans celle de la brune. Emma s'assit sur le lit :

- Et maintenant ?

- Je vais aller me débarbouiller dans la salle de bain et toi tu vas te reposer dans mon lit, je suppose qu'il est plus confortable que celui de ta cellule.

- Oui, dit le shérif en s'allongeant.

- Au fait, tu peux mettre un de mes pyjama, tu seras plus à l'aise pour dormir, dit Régina en ouvrant son armoire afin de prendre un pyjama en satin bleu foncé et le donner à Emma.

- Merci !

La reine sortit et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Après s'être lavée vite fait au lavabo, elle se sécha et enfila sa robe de nuit. Elle était en train de se brosser les cheveux lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd provenant de sa chambre. Elle s'y précipita et découvrit Emma agenouillée près du lit, hurlant de douleur en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

- Emma !

- Ah, j'ai si mal !

- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car son regard tomba sur sa table de nuit, ouverte et à côté, par terre, l'anneau que Daniel lui avait offert il y a de nombreuses années. Son cœur se serra mais elle se reprit pour aider la jeune femme. Elle la releva et l'allongea dans le lit, tout contre elle.

- Calme-toi, je suis là. Regarde-moi.

Elle prit la tête de la jolie blonde entre ses mains afin de la forcer à la regarder. Emma avait du mal à respirer.

- Doucement, Emma, ça va aller.

La blonde avait son regard planté dans celui de la reine. Peu à peu, elle se calma et sa respiration redevint normale :

- Voilà c'est bien.

Emma posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Régina. La brune lui caressait doucement les cheveux, tout en lui parlant à voix basse. Puis tout devint silencieux dans la pièce, chacune repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Emma mit sa main sur le ventre de la brune :

- Je suis bien là.

Régina ne dit rien mais resserra son étreinte. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, elle aussi était bien…


	18. Chapter 18

Obsession

_**Bonjour tout le monde :) J'espère que vous allez bien ! **_

_**Comme je suis en congé aujourd'hui, je vous poste le chapitre 18 ce matin :) **_

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews :) **_

_**Bon je vous laisse lire! **_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 **

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine qu'Emma passait la soirée et une partie de la nuit chez Régina. C'était toujours la même chose, le soir, elles jouaient à un jeu de société avec Henry ou regardaient un dvd. Et après avoir couché leur fils, elles allaient dans la chambre de la reine où elles discutaient pendant des heures avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Le matin à l'aube, Régina réveillait Emma et la téléportait juste avant la ronde des infirmières.

* * *

Mary-Margaret se rendit au Granny's afin de parler à Ruby. Il était encore tôt et le restaurant était pratiquement vide.

- Hey salut, dit la serveuse en voyant sa meilleure amie.

- Bonjour Ruby, tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Pas trop, on peut discuter un moment ?

- Bien sûr, dit-elle en contournant le bar.

Elles s'installèrent à une table dans le fond de la pièce pour être tranquille.

- Au fait, tu veux un café ? Demanda la louve excentrique.

- Oui je veux bien, merci.

- Granny ! Un café pour Snow s'il te plaît !

On entendit la vieille dame ronchonner dans la cuisine mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle apporta la tasse de café fumante à la princesse. Mary-Margaret la remercia d'un léger sourire, but une gorgée et se racla la gorge :

- J'aimerais te parler d'Emma. Chaque fois que je passe la voir à l'hôpital, elle me parle à peine et quand elle le fait c'est pour me dire des choses blessantes. Je sais que c'est à cause de David et moi si elle est enfermée, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

Ruby avait de la peine de voir à quel point son amie était bouleversée, elle lui prit la main afin de la réconforter.

- Je suis certaine qu'elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit. Tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

Mary-Margaret hocha doucement la tête, pas l'air convaincu :

- La fois passée, je suis allée lui rendre visite avec Henry et j'ai eu l'impression de retrouver ma fille. Elle était souriante, elle parlait de tout et de rien avec lui. Et puis j'ai voulu faire la conversation avec elle et elle m'a envoyée sur les roses.

Snow avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se sentait totalement désespérée :

- Est-ce que tu pourrais aller la voir et essayer de lui parler ?

- Bien sûr ! Ne t'inquiète pas, après mon passage tu retrouveras Emma comme elle était avant ! Dit la jeune femme en souriant.

- Merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

- Ça sert à ça les amies.

Mary-Margaret sourit, elle se sentait soulagée et avait le coeur gonflé d'espoir.

* * *

Ce samedi matin, la brune était allongée sur le canapé, les yeux fermés. Elle était épuisée de la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec le shérif, elles s'endormaient de plus en plus tard. Emma lui avait parlé de sa vie passée, les familles d'accueil, le père de Henry ainsi que de son séjour en prison. Bien sûr, Régina évitait de parler de son passé afin que la blonde ne sombre pas dans une nouvelle crise de folie. La reine ouvrit lentement les yeux, une douleur lancinante lui vrilla les tempes. Elle se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre une aspirine. Elle se servit un grand verre d'eau et attendit que le cachet se dissout. C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Régina fronça les sourcils et regarda l'heure : neuf heures et demi. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Elle alla donc ouvrit et découvrit son ancienne belle-fille :

- Snow ?

- Bonjour, Régina, j'aimerais vous parler de Henry, puis-je entrer ?

Le seul fait que Mary-Margaret ait prononcé le nom de son fils suffit à la brune pour la faire rentrer :

- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Demanda la maîtresse de maison par politesse.

- Non, merci.

- Bien, je vous écoute.

La reine n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire entrer Snow dans son salon, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne bougea pas et resta là dans le vestibule à fixer la princesse d'un regard impassible.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Régina leva un sourcil :

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Et bien ça fait trois fois cette semaine que je l'ai surpris en train de dormir en classe !

La brune fut prise au dépourvu, Henry lui avait dit qu'il tenait le coup. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse :

- Sans doute parce que vos cours sont ennuyants, dit-elle dans un sourire diabolique.

Snow la fixa sans répondre. Régina soupira et leva les yeux au ciel et inventa une excuse :

- Il dort mal en effet, je crois qu'il fait des cauchemars, pas la peine que je vous dise pourquoi.

- Vous croyez qu'il dort mal parce qu'Emma est enfermée ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- C'est évident, mentit Régina, et c'est votre faute !

Le sang de Mary-Margaret ne fit qu'un tour et elle s'avança vers la brune, l'air menaçant :

- Ça vous arrange bien qu'Emma soit enfermée, vous avez Henry pour vous toute seule, c'est ce que vous vouliez depuis le début non ? Si ça tombe, c'est vous qui l'avez ensorcelée !

Régina lui lança un regard plein de haine :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous arracher le cœur !

- Oh mais faites-le Régina, que tout le monde voit quelle ignoble femme vous êtes !

La reine allait répliquer mais n'en eut pas le temps car Henry venait de l'appeler du haut de l'escalier :

- Je suis dans le hall, répondit Régina, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Snow.

Il descendit et vit alors les deux jeunes femmes :

- Grand-mère ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles comme tu n'avais pas trop la forme cette semaine.

Le jeune garçon jeta un œil à sa mère, gêné d'avoir été dénoncé par Mary-Margaret. Mais au lieu de croiser le regard en colère de Régina, il vit un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, ce qui le rassura :

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu ne vas pas voir maman aujourd'hui ?

- Non mais Ruby y va !

La reine tourna vivement la tête vers Snow.

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que la famille qui pouvait aller la voir, dit Henry.

Régina remercia intérieurement son fils d'avoir posé la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, elle scruta alors la réaction de Mary-Margaret.

- Oui c'est vrai mais je lui ai permis d'aller la voir, Ruby est ma meilleure amie et l'amie d'Emma donc je pense que ça lui fera du bien de la voir.

- D'accord, bon moi j'ai faim, dit-il en regardant sa mère.

- Je vais vous laisser, on se voit lundi Henry. Régina bon week-end !

Sur ce, elle sortit et Régina explosa tout en suivant son fils dans la cuisine :

- Ruby ! Cette louve mal-fagotée a le droit d'aller la voir et pas moi ! C'est quoi son problème ? Après tout c'est moi son obsession, il n'y a que moi qui puisse la soulager de son mal intérieur!

Henry s'était installé à la table et regarda sa mère totalement sous le choc, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Elle qui d'habitude gardait ses émotions enfouies au fond de son être. Régina ouvrit le frigo à la volée et sortit une bouteille de lait. Elle ouvrit ensuite l'armoire et prit le paquet de céréales et servit un bol à son fils :

- Tu l'aimes bien n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui ?

- Emma ! Dit-il en souriant.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je ne sais pas tu t'énerves parce que Ruby a le droit d'aller la voir et toi non alors qu'elle passe toutes les soirées ici avec nous. Tu es amoureuse ?

Régina écarquilla les yeux :

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises. Si elle vient tous les soirs comme tu dis, c'est pour toi et pas pour moi. Et tu ne sais même pas ce que signifie « être amoureux »

- Si je sais ! Se défendit le jeune garçon, Emma me l'a dit.

La reine leva un sourcil :

- Vraiment ? Et que t'a-t-elle dit ?

- Elle m'a dit que quand on est amoureux d'une personne, on pense tout le temps à elle, on veut toujours être avec elle et on est jaloux quand quelqu'un d'autre parle avec.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel :

- C'est absurde !

- Donc je t'ai demandé si tu étais amoureuse d'elle parce que tu es jalouse que Ruby aille la voir.

- Tais-toi et mange tes céréales, dit Régina en sortant de la cuisine.

- Tu vas où ? Cria Henry.

- Dans le jardin !

Une fois dans le jardin, elle s'allongea sur une chaise longue non loin de son pommier. Il faisait chaud et le soleil brillait. Régina ferma les yeux et repensa aux paroles de son fils, il avait onze ans mais était intelligent pour son âge. Que ressentait-elle vraiment pour Emma ? Il est vrai que ça l'avait mis hors d'elle de savoir que la serveuse pouvait aller voir le shérif. Ces soirées, ces nuits passées en compagnie de la blonde l'avaient troublée, elle appréciait la présence de la jeune femme dans sa maison, dans son lit. Son corps chaud contre le sien apaisait Régina. Elle voulait plus, elle en avait marre de devoir la reconduire chaque matin à l'aube et elle ne voulait pas que Henry s'endorme en classe à cause de son envie irrépressible de voir la sauveuse. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution qui s'offrait à la reine : faire évader Emma Swan…


	19. Chapter 19

Obsession

_**Bonsoir tout le monde :) On est Lundi et donc nouveau chapitre :p **_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ! **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, pas mal d'entre vous m'ont parlé de "prison break" ça m'a bien fait rire :) **_

_**Sur ce, je ne m'étale pas et je vous laisse lire ! **_

_**Enjoy ;)** _

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Au bout d'une heure et demi de réflexion, Régina se leva soudainement. Elle rentra chez elle à la recherche de son fils :

- Henry ? Cria-t-elle

- Je suis dans ma chambre.

La brune monta alors les escaliers afin de retrouver le jeune garçon. Il était couché tranquillement sur son lit en train de lire un livre. Régina s'installa à ses côtés.

- Il faut que tu ailles voir tes grands-parents cet après-midi, enfin je vais te conduire tout de suite.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il intrigué par l'attitude de sa mère.

- Je veux que tu écoutes ce que Ruby va dire à Mary-Margaret à propos de sa visite à l'hôpital.

- D'accord, pas de soucis ! Ça me rappelle les missions avec Emma.

- Quelles missions ?

- Oh... Heu, des missions mais pas aussi intéressantes que celle-ci.

- Bien, mets tes chaussures, on y va !

Il s'exécuta et sortit de la pièce en compagnie de Régina.

* * *

Ruby arriva devant le grand bâtiment blanc. Elle entra et se dirigea dans le service psychiatrique. La louve arriva à l'accueil et tendit le papier que Mary-Margaret lui avait donné afin qu'elle puisse voir Emma.

- La chambre de Miss Swan se trouve au fond du couloir, la dernière porte à gauche.

- Merci, dit la jeune femme en souriant.

Elle traversa alors l'interminable couloir et se posta devant la porte, elle donna quelques coup et attendit une réponse. Aucun mouvement ne se fit entendre, la serveuse décida d'entrer. Elle scruta la pièce du regard et trouva le shérif sur son lit. Emma leva la tête et fixa Ruby, attendant le coeur battant de voir si Régina apparaîtrait derrière les traits de la louve.

- Hey Emma, c'est moi Ruby, tu vas bien ?

La blonde détourna le regard, déçue que ça ne soit pas Régina. La reine lui manquait tellement et les journées à attendre que la brune vienne la chercher lui semblaient longues. Elle repensait aux soirées et aux nuits qu'elle passait aux côtés de Régina. Évidemment, elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de l'embrasser et la brune l'avait repoussée maintes fois mais elle sentait que celle-ci ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

- Emma tu m'entends ?

Ruby s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa une main sur son épaule. Emma se dégagea d'un geste brusque en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes. Dit Ruby.

Elle s'installa près de la sauveuse et tendit l'oreille pour déchiffrer ses paroles :

- Régina...

Le shérif se balança légèrement, répétant sans cesse le prénom de la reine. La louve commença à paniquer, en aucun cas, elle ne voulait être témoin de la crise d'hystérie de son amie. Et si Emma s'en prenait à elle ? Il fallait qu'elle détourne la blonde de Régina :

- Pas mal ta chambre hein mais bon tu dois t'ennuyer ici ! Si tu veux je te ramènerais un jeu de cartes ou quelques livres.

Ruby regarda la blonde, aucune réaction.

- Tu nous manques au Granny's ! Ça fait vide sans toi, et aussi ton père fait un piètre shérif comparé à toi !

Toujours rien. Ruby fronça les sourcils, qu'allait-elle dire à Snow ? Elle serait effondrée d'apprendre qu'Emma allait tout sauf mieux. Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien, elle décida de s'en aller. Elle regarda une dernière fois son amie, soupira et sortit sans se retourner.

* * *

Mary-Margaret était dans son appartement, attendant des nouvelles de Ruby. Elle était encore énervée par son altercation avec Régina, le matin même. Elle sentait que la reine mijotait quelque chose mais elle ne savait dire quoi. Pour passer le temps, la princesse avait fait le ménage de fond en comble. Une fois terminé, elle s'était assise dans le canapé et avait regardé la télévision avec Henry afin d'éviter à son cerveau de penser à sa fille. C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mary-Margaret se précipita à l'entrée et découvrit Ruby sur le palier. Sans un mot, elle la fit entrer :

- Henry, va dans ta chambre, s'il te plaît !

- Oui grand-mère.

Le jeune garçon monta alors à l'étage et au lieu d'aller directement dans la chambre de la blonde, il resta en retrait sur le palier afin de ne pas se faire prendre par Snow. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait entendre toute la conversation :

- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Mary-Margaret

La jeune louve déglutit, elle avait peur de la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

- Et bien... comment dire, je l'ai vue et...

- Et quoi ? Demanda la princesse, la voix nouée par l'angoisse.

- Je suis désolée Snow mais Emma ne m'a même pas parlé, elle était totalement ailleurs et répétait sans cesse le prénom de Régina. J'ai essayé de lui changer les idées mais en vain.

Mary-Margaret sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sa fille ne guérira donc jamais ? Ruby la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter :

- Ça va aller, on va trouver un moyen de la soigner, j'en suis certaine.

La princesse ne répondit pas et resserra son étreinte. Elle espérait que Ruby ait raison.

* * *

Le soir venu, Henry rentra chez sa mère adoptive. Celle-ci était dans la cuisine en train de préparer des lasagnes.

- Maman, je suis rentré ! Dit le jeune garçon en accrochant sa veste au porte-manteau.

- Je suis dans la cuisine.

Il s'y rendit alors et s'installa sur une chaise :

- Alors ? Qu'as-tu entendu ? Dit la reine, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

- Elle est allée voir Emma et elle ne lui a même pas parlé, elle ne faisait que répéter ton prénom !

- Oh...

Régina était heureuse et triste en même temps. Heureuse car Emma se fichait pas mal du reste du monde à part son fils et elle mais triste car elle savait que le shérif était de plus en plus mal. Elle seule pouvait l'apaiser, d'où l'urgence de la faire évader au plus vite. Après avoir mis les lasagnes au four, elle demanda à Henry d'aller se laver et se mettre en pyjama. Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la cuisine, elle se téléporta dans la cellule de la jolie blonde.

* * *

A peine eut-elle atterri dans la pièce qu'Emma se précipita dans ses bras :

- Régina, tu es là !

A la grande surprise de la blonde, Régina ne la repoussa pas, au contraire, elle passa ses mains dans le dos du shérif et répondit à son étreinte.

- Il fallait absolument que je te parle. Dit Régina.

Le coeur d'Emma battait la chamade, elle avait peur que la brune mette fin à leurs rendez-vous clandestins. Elle prit la main de Régina et l'amena jusque sur le lit.

- Je t'écoute, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je sais que tu vas de plus en plus mal ici. Et à vrai dire, je commence à en avoir marre de devoir faire tous ses aller-retour, c'est assez épuisant au niveau de ma magie.

- Je comprends, tu veux arrêter c'est ça ? Dit Emma en baissant la tête.

La reine prit la tête de la sauveuse entre ses mains et la força à la regarder :

- Non pas du tout, au contraire. J'aimerais te faire évader, Emma, j'aimerais que tu restes avec Henry et moi sans que je n'ai à te ramener dans cette prison chaque matin. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord ?

Le visage de la blonde s'illumina, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle croyait rêver !

- Oh oui ! C'est ce que je désire le plus au monde, vivre avec toi et notre fils.

- Bien, il faudra alors qu'on élabore un plan, dit la brune.

Emma hocha la tête. Régina quant à elle, regardait le shérif avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait sa petite idée pour réussir l'évasion parfaite mais pour cela, elle avait besoin qu'Emma soit à ses côtés...


	20. Chapter 20

_**Obsession**_

_**Bonjour :) Comme je suis en congé aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 20 ce matin :) **_

_**Vos reviews m'ont bien fait rire :p Vraiment merci :) c'est toujours une joie de vous lire :D**_

_**Ne vous attendez pas à une évasion à la "Prison Break" ^^ **_

_**Bref, bonne lecture :p **_

_**Enjoy ;)** _

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

- Tu as bien tout compris ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Alors, répète le plan !

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, totalement exaspérée :

- Je dois prendre la carte d'accès de l'infirmière qui s'occupe de moi le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas me faire prendre. Récita la blonde

- Et pourquoi avons-nous besoin de cette carte ?

- Pour faire croire que je l'ai utilisée pour m'évader. En réalité, tu m'auras téléportée jusqu'ici. En gros, c'est pour noyer le poisson quoi !

Régina sourit et s'allongea dans son lit, imitée par le shérif. Elles avaient une nouvelle fois passé la soirée à jouer à toutes sortes de jeux avec Henry, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tombe de fatigue et ne réclame son lit. Une fois seules, dans la chambre de la brune, Régina avait fait part de son plan à Emma. Elles étaient maintenant toutes les deux allongées, la blonde blottit dans les bras de la reine.

- J'ai droit à une récompense comme j'ai bien retenu la leçon ? Demanda Emma, un sourire coquin sur le visage.

Régina leva un sourcil, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Et pour toute réponse, elle déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de la sauveuse.

- Quoi c'est tout ?

- C'est déjà pas mal, dit la reine.

Emma fit la moue. Elle voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Pourtant, elle se remit dans une position confortable et ferma les yeux. Demain à la même heure, elle serait libre, et ça, c'était grâce à Régina…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après avoir ramené Emma dans sa cellule et peaufiné les derniers détails de leur plan, Régina rentra chez elle et prépara le petit-déjeuner. Elle était fébrile, à la fois impatiente et morte de trouille à l'idée que son idée tombe à l'eau. Et si cela réussissait, combien de temps se passerait-il avant que les Charming ne découvrent la supercherie ? C'est certain, quand ils sauront qu'Emma s'est « évadée » , ils seront morts d'inquiétude et viendraient sans doute voir chez la reine si le shérif ne se planque pas chez elle. Évidemment, il faudrait qu'elle cache Emma et surtout qu'elle fasse bien comprendre à Henry de garder le secret. En espérant qu'il n'ait pas la langue aussi pendue que sa grand-mère ! Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune garçon entra dans la cuisine, faisant sortir Régina de ses pensées :

- Bonjour maman.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle en lui servant des pancakes.

- Moui. Je suis encore fatigué.

Régina sourit, bientôt il irait se coucher à une heure plus raisonnable. La reine s'installa en face de lui et commença à manger les pancakes.

- Alors avec Emma, ça avance ? Demanda Henry, soudainement bien réveillé.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Et bien vous deux, vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? Ça serait vraiment trop bien ! Mes deux mamans pour moi tout seul !

La brune sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues :

- Tu te fais totalement des films.

Henry sourit de toutes ses dents :

- Je ne pense pas mais bon je comprends qu'il te faut du temps.

Régina leva les yeux au ciel et ne fit aucun commentaire, de toute façon, cela n'aurait servit à rien, il était aussi têtu qu'Emma.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, Régina alla conduire son fils à l'école. Elle évita soigneusement de croiser Mary-Margaret. Elle avait toujours les mots de haine que la princesse lui avait dits en travers de la gorge et elle ne laisserait pas son ancienne belle-fille s'en tirer si facilement mais pour l'heure, elle avait autre chose en tête. Avant de rentrer, elle se rendit au Granny's . Elle commanda un café, s'installa à une table et se mit à lire le journal. En levant les yeux de sa lecture, Régina aperçut Ruby, assise en face d'elle.

- Je peux vous parler ? Demanda timidement la serveuse.

- Si c'est pour me donner des conseils sur la mode, je n'en ai pas besoin, merci.

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se démonta pas pour autant et poursuivit :

- Je suis allée voir Emma, elle ne va pas bien du tout !

- En quoi cela me concerne ?

- Bon sang, vous êtes la méchante reine, vous avez des pouvoirs, vous ne pouvez pas l'aider ?

La brune fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas le ton qu'avait employé la louve à son égard. D'un geste brusque, elle ferma son journal et se pencha vers la jeune femme :

- Ecoutez-moi bien, je ne peux rien faire pour elle et je me contrefiche de savoir comment elle va, alors foutez-moi la paix et allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Sur ce, elle se leva et sortit du restaurant, la tête haute, laissant Ruby totalement abasourdie…

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Régina décida d'aller voir Emma afin de s'assurer que celle-ci ait bien réussi à obtenir la carte d'accès. Elle fut surprise de découvrir la cellule vide. La reine balaya la pièce du regard pour trouver un indice qui lui permettrait de savoir où était passé le shérif. Ne trouvant rien, elle déverrouilla la porte et sortit à pas de loup, regarda dans le couloir et vit que personne ne s'y trouvait. Le plus discrètement possible, elle se rendit au bureau des infirmières. Elle se cacha derrière un gros pilier pour pouvoir écouter les conversations sans se faire remarquer.

- Emma Swan ?

- Oui, je te jure, elle m'a attaquée pour me voler ma carte d'accès !

- Ça n'est pas possible ! Quand ses parents vont savoir ça, ils vont être effondrés !

- C'est certain. Tu l'aurais vue, on aurait dit une enragée, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer !

- Non ! Et où est-elle maintenant ?

- On l'a mise en cellule d'isolement.

C'en était assez pour la reine, qui se téléporta sans tarder dans la cellule d'isolement. Emma était là, assise par terre, les jambes recroquevillées sur son ventre et sa tête posée sur ses bras, croisés sur ses genoux. Régina scruta la pièce, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, seulement des murs blancs.

- Emma, dit la brune d'une voix douce.

La jolie blonde releva la tête d'un coup, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle voyait :

- Oh Régina, tu es là, j'ai cru que j'avais tout foiré et que je ne te reverrais pas.

La reine sourit et vint s'asseoir près de la sauveuse :

- En effet, tu as tout foiré. J'ai entendu ce que tu as fait à cette pauvre femme. Tu es diabolique !

Emma rougit et se sentit honteuse. Régina s'approcha lentement du shérif et lui murmura à son oreille :

- J'adore ça !

La blonde fut parcourut d'un frisson et avait soudainement envie d'embrasser l'ancienne maire de Storybrooke mais elle se retint, sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait repoussée.

- Que fait-on alors maintenant ? Demanda Emma.

- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, je t'emmène avec moi et tant pis pour le reste. On trouvera bien une excuse pour ne pas que tes parents sachent que c'est moi qui t'ai aidée à sortir d'ici.

- D'accord, dit le shérif, enthousiaste à l'idée de quitter cet horrible endroit.

- Prête ?

- Plus que jamais !

Régina prit la main d'Emma et d'un mouvement de poignet, elles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la reine…


	21. Chapter 21

_**Obsession**_

_**Bonsoir tout le monde :)**_

_**Voila nous sommes lundi ! Je poste donc le chapitre 21! **_

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews :) **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Enjoy ;)** _

* * *

**Chapitre 21 **

En fin d'après-midi, Régina et Emma entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix de Henry retentir dans le vestibule :

- Maman ?

La reine posa une main sur l'épaule du shérif :

- Je vais lui parler, attends-moi ici, d'accord ?

- Ouais, pas de soucis, je ne bouge pas, dit Emma en souriant.

La brune se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

- Régina ?

Celle-ci se retourna et fixa la blonde d'un air interrogateur :

- Oui ?

- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Régina lui sourit et sortit. Une fois en bas, elle retrouva Henry dans la cuisine, il était en train de manger un bol de céréales.

- Désolé, j'avais faim. Dit-il gêné que sa mère l'ait surpris en flagrant délit de gourmandise.

- Ça n'est pas grave. Ecoute, il faut que je te parle. Dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Le jeune garçon arrêta de manger, il eut soudain une boule au ventre. Souvent quand Régina employait ce ton, c'est que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Il se cala au fond de sa chaise, le cœur battant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est à propos d'Emma…

- Tu ne veux plus qu'elle vienne le soir chez nous ? Interrompit-il

Régina leva les yeux au ciel, Henry et Emma avait le don de toujours la couper dans son élan lorsqu'elle voulait dire quelque chose de sérieux.

- Non, mon chéri, c'est tout le contraire.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Et bien… voilà, j'ai fait… évader Emma !

Les yeux de Henry s'agrandirent comme des boules de pétanque :

- C'est vrai ? Elle est ici ? Grand-mère et grand-père sont au courant ?

- Oui c'est vrai et elle est dans ma chambre. Non ils ne sont pas au courant, c'est pour ça que pour l'instant, tu dois garder le secret !

Il se leva de sa chaise, prêt à aller retrouver sa mère à l'étage mais Régina le retint par le bras :

- Henry, s'il te plaît, c'est très important, personne ne doit savoir ! Est-ce que tu m'as bien comprise ?

- Oui maman, je ne dirais rien, je te le promets.

- Bien, tu peux aller la voir maintenant.

La reine le lâcha et il se précipita dans la cuisine. Soudain, sur le pas de la porte, il fit demi-tour et vint enlacer sa mère :

- Merci maman, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Allez, file.

Il se rua alors dans les escaliers et courut jusqu'à la chambre de la brune. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et sauta dans les bras d'Emma qui était assise sur le lit :

- Maman ! Je suis trop content.

- Hey, gamin, moi aussi !

Ils s'allongèrent alors sur le lit et Henry se blottit dans le cou de la blonde. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes et finalement le jeune garçon brisa le silence :

- Tu sais j'ai essayé de faire craquer maman pour que vous soyez ensemble toutes les deux mais chaque fois que je lui parle de toi, elle change de sujet.

Emma sourit :

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, j'en fais mon affaire, elle va craquer !

Henry releva la tête et afficha un grand sourire sur le visage. Régina entra à ce moment-là et fut attendrie par la scène devant elle. Après quelques minutes à discuter, elle ordonna à son fils d'aller faire ses devoirs. La soirée se passa tranquillement pour la petite famille qui décida d'aller se coucher tôt pour une fois…

* * *

Régina fut réveillée par des coups violents frappés à sa porte d'entrée. Elle s'extirpa des bras du shérif et s'approcha lentement de sa fenêtre. Après un rapide coup d'œil, elle constata que Mary-Margaret et David étaient là et avaient l'air en colère.

- Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps, chuchota la reine pour elle-même.

Emma bougea et s'étira :

- Régina, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi ce boucan ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

- Juste tes parents qui sont en bas.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, bien réveillée maintenant et totalement paniquée :

- Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Toi, tu te caches et tu me laisses faire.

- Heu… d'accord mais sois prudente, et évite de les tuer s'il te plaît.

- Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien, dit-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

La brune mit alors son peignoir et descendit pour ouvrir la porte :

- Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Dit Régina d'une voix froide.

Snow ne prit pas la peine de répondre et demanda sans ménagement :

- Où est ma fille ?

- A l'asile je suppose, dit la reine d'une voix lasse.

- Vous mentez ! Elle a disparu, elle s'est enfuie et je suis sûre que vous êtes derrière tout ça ! Hurla la princesse.

- Je ne vous permets pas de m'accuser. Dit-elle faussement outrée.

Mary-Margaret ne répondit pas et plaqua son ancienne belle-mère contre la porte afin d'entrer dans le manoir. Elle cria après Emma, alla voir dans la cuisine, le salon et le bureau mais celui-ci était fermé à clé. Snow se tourna vivement vers Régina :

- Ouvrez !

- Non !

- Régina, je ne le répéterais pas deux fois, dit-elle menaçante.

David vint près de sa femme et la prit par les épaules :

- Calme-toi chérie, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver sur elle.

Puis il se tourna vers la reine, le regard suppliant :

- S'il vous plaît, ouvrez cette porte, demanda-t-il calmement.

La brune soupira et ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de poignet. Mary-Margaret se précipita dedans et chercha Emma, en vain. Elle sortit de la pièce complètement dépitée.

- Satisfaite ? Dit Régina, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

- Oh la ferme !

- Mary-Margaret ! Intervint le prince.

Mais il était trop tard, la princesse venait d'attiser la colère de la reine :

- Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton ? Vous me faites bien rire tous les deux. Dès que votre fille pète les plombs, c'est moi qu'on appelle pour la calmer mais quand Miss Swan s'est évaporée, on accuse la méchante de l'histoire ! Et vous Snow White, vous n'êtes qu'une princesse pourrie gâtée qui a toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait, vous croyez que tout vous est acquis !

Mary-Margaret avait la bouche ouverte, figée par les paroles de Régina. Elle ferma les yeux afin de se reprendre :

- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde !

Elle bouscula la brune et sortit précipitamment du manoir, suivie de son mari. Laissant Régina totalement sur les nerfs. Elle ferma alors la porte à clé et remonta retrouver la blonde.

- Emma ?

Celle-ci sortit de sa cachette qui n'était autre que le dessous du lit.

- Aie, j'ai mal partout maintenant. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de la brune. J'ai tout entendu au fait.

Régina planta son regard dans celui de la sauveuse :

- Je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas su contenir ma colère. Elle m'a poussée à bout ! Elle a le don de me mettre hors de moi, c'est fou.

Emma éclata de rire, ce qui calma Régina instantanément qui sourit légèrement.

- Écoute, il faut bien que quelqu'un la remette à sa place de temps en temps, David lui passe tous ses caprices et ses sautes d'humeur.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, tu serais de mon côté !

- Tu m'as sauvée Régina et jamais je ne pourrais assez te remercier.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, en effet, elle avait fait évader la jolie blonde mais ça n'était pas pour cela que celle-ci était guérie. Elle n'avait trouvé aucun moyen de briser le sort dont Emma était prisonnière et ça l'inquiétait au plus au point. Régina releva la tête et vit que la sauveuse la regardait d'un air inquiet, elle tenta un faible sourire pour la rassurer, en vain :

- Régina, parle-moi, je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien, je suis là tu sais.

- Emma.. je… je…

Emma attendit que la brune se livre à elle mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de ça, elle sentit des lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Elle fut surprise mais répondit bien vite au baiser de l'ancienne maire. Régina quant à elle avait l'impression que c'était le feu d'artifice dans tout son être. Elle s'était retenue tellement longtemps d'embrasser la blonde que c'était maintenant une délivrance. Elle demanda l'accès à la langue d'Emma et leurs langues commencèrent un ballet des plus gracieux. Le shérif passa lentement ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de Régina, descendant vers sa nuque et retomba sur son épaule. C'est alors que d'un coup, elle repoussa la jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés :

- Régina ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

La reine se figea et comprit en un éclair qu'elle venait de briser le sort…


	22. Chapter 22

_**Obsession**_

_**Coucou :) J'espère que vous allez bien! **_

_**Avant de partir à la plage, je vous poste le chapitre 22 (oui jsais je suis gentille ^^)**_

_**Beaucoup d'entre vous ont été heureux et en même temps frustré par la fin de mon chapitre précédent (je vous comprends lol)**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews et vos follow, c'est grave motivant ! :D**_

_**Bon je vous laisse lire et je vous dis à lundi x)**_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 **

Régina n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Après qu'elle ait embrassé Emma et surtout que celle-ci l'ait repoussée, le shérif avait appelé Ruby afin qu'elle vienne la chercher. La brune avait bien tenté de s'expliquer mais Emma lui avait dit qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien et était partie assez rapidement, la laissant seule dans le silence de sa chambre. La reine avait alors éclaté en sanglots. Elle avait eu un mal fou à accepter ses sentiments pour la sauveuse et maintenant que c'était chose faite, elle s'apercevait que c'était à sens unique.

- Maman ?

Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et se tourna vers son fils :

- Hey Henry, chéri, viens par là.

Il s'installa sur le lit de sa mère et parcourut la pièce du regard.

- Où est Emma ?

Le cœur de Régina se serra et elle avait une nouvelle fois envie de fondre en larmes.

- Elle est partie…

- Quoi ? Où ça ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je crois qu'elle est chez Ruby. Henry, ta mère est guérie !

Il en resta bouche bée et regarda sa mère, le regard plein d'interrogations :

- Mais comment c'est possible ? Tu m'avais dit que jamais elle ne guérirait.

- Oui je sais, c'est ce que Gold m'avait dit aussi mais elle va bien maintenant.

- Tu as trouvé un moyen de la guérir ?

Régina hésita, devait-elle dire la vérité à son fils ?

- Non, enfin oui… Je.. On.. on s'est embrassé !

- Ah mais c'est génial, je suis trop content, tu t'es enfin lâchée ! Dit-il en sautillant sur le lit.

- Calme-toi. J'ai brisé le sort en l'embrassant, du coup elle m'a repoussée et elle a tout oublié.

Henry se figea, surpris et déçu :

- Oh non, ça veut dire qu'on devra tout recommencer !

- Recommencer ?

- Oui, c'est à ton tour de la séduire maintenant.

La reine soupira et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à draguer. Elle repensa à tous les moments qu'elle avait passés avec Emma et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Une seule solution s'offrait à elle pour l'instant : Rumpelstiltskin. Elle avait besoin de réponses et elle comptait bien en avoir…

* * *

Régina arriva devant la boutique de Monsieur Gold. Elle entra et attendit que la bête sorte de la réserve.

- Quelle joie de te revoir ma chère, cela faisait longtemps. Dit-il en souriant.

- Il faut que je te parle ! Dit la reine d'un ton sec.

Rumpelstiltskin se pointa alors en face de la jeune femme, ses deux mains appuyées sur sa canne :

- Je t'écoute, Majesté.

- Tu savais très bien comment briser le sort qui retenait Emma prisonnière, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire du vieil homme s'élargit :

- Tu en as mis du temps à le comprendre ! Je pensais pourtant t'avoir enseigné qu'un baiser du véritable amour pouvait briser n'importe quel sort.

Régina se figea en entendant les paroles de Gold. Se pouvait-il qu'Emma soit son véritable amour ? Elle avait toujours pensé que c'était Daniel mais à cause de sa mère, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'approfondir la question. Elle regarda la bête et vit le sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. La colère monta en elle, encore une fois, elle s'était faite manipulée par ce traître :

- Espèce d'idiot ! Tout est de ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas donné ce sort à Emma, je n'aurais pas passé autant de temps à ses côtés et je ne serais pas tombée amoureuse d'elle !

La reine écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Rumpel éclata de rire :

-Comme c'est ironique ! La méchante reine amoureuse de la sauveuse.

- Tais-toi !

-Et qu'en pense Emma Swan ?

Régina lui lança un regard noir :

-Elle dit qu'elle ne se souvient de rien.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, elle allait craquer, elle le sentait et en aucun cas elle ne voulait pleurer devant Gold.

- Vraiment ? Intéressant.

Il était évident qu'il jubilait de voir Régina dans cet état. Sachant très bien qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps, la brune tourna les talons et sortit de la boutique. Une fois dehors et près de sa voiture, elle fondit en larmes. La reine était tellement mal qu'elle ne vit pas Ruby au loin, un sac de courses dans chaque main...

* * *

Ruby entra comme une furie dans le Granny's, posa ses sacs de courses sur le comptoir et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui la menaient à sa chambre.

- Je viens de voir Régina sortir de la boutique de Gold, totalement en larmes !

Emma releva la tête de son journal :

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui ! J'ai halluciné, c'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça. Elle me faisait presque pitié !

Emma fronça les sourcils et se leva du lit. Elle mit sa veste et prit son sac :

- Il faut que j'aille la voir !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant. Tu me prêtes ta voiture ?

- Oui d'accord.

Le shérif allait sortir lorsque la louve l'interpella :

- Tu ferais mieux d'appeler tes parents pour les prévenir que tu es guérie ! Ils s'inquiètent pour toi et ils te cherchent partout !

- Je passerais les voir. Merci d'avoir gardé le secret Ruby. J'y vais, à toute.

- Oui, soit prudente ! On ne sait jamais avec Régina !

Emma sourit et sortit de la pièce. Elle roula jusqu'à la maison du maire et se gara en face de l'allée. Une fois devant la porte, la sauveuse inspira profondément et frappa à la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, Régina ouvrit :

- Il faut que je vous parle, dit Emma avant même que la reine ne puisse dire un mot.

- Je ne crois pas non.

Régina allait fermer la porte mais la blonde la bloqua avec son pied :

- Régina, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer, j'ai menti !

Le coeur de la brune se gonfla d'espoir, se pouvait-il qu'Emma ait des sentiments pour elle ? Elle la fit entrer et lui proposa quelque chose à boire :

- Non, merci. Allons dans le salon. Dit Emma.

Régina ne répondit pas et suivit la jeune femme. Elle s'installa dans le canapé tandis que la sauveuse faisait les cent pas dans la pièce :

- Écoute, je suis venue te dire que je n'ai rien oublié ! En fait, je me souviens de tout, tes souvenirs, les moments à l'hôpital et les soirées ici. Et puis le baiser...

La reine baissa la tête, gênée. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle voulait juste savoir si Emma ressentait la même chose qu'elle. La sauveuse poursuivit :

- Je voulais te dire que... Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi, j'étais sous l' effet du sort tu comprends ?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la brune qui essaya tant bien que mal de le cacher :

- Emma, tu.. tu ne peux pas dire ça, ça n'est pas possible, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tout ce que tu as dit !

- Ce n'était pas moi... Je suis désolée !

Sur ce, la blonde sortit de la maison, laissant Régina seule, le cœur brisé en mille morceaux...


	23. Chapter 23

_**Obsession**_

_**Hello les gens, comment allez-vous? Moi ça va ^^**_

_**Bon nombre d'entre vous ont voulu ma peau mdr (j'ai peur maintenant lol) Je sais c'était pas cool pour Regina mais si vous en doutez, sachez qu'elle est mon perso préféré (si si c'est vrai) Evil Regal forever :p **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews et à ceux qui me suivent ! **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Enjoy :)** _

* * *

**Chapitre 23 **

La blonde était assise sur un des bancs présents sur le port. Elle regardait l'horizon en pensant à ce qu'elle dirait quand il daignerait se montrer. Au bout de vingt minutes d'attente et de réflexion, Emma vit enfin une silhouette s'approcher au loin. L'homme s'installa à côté d'elle :

- Désolé d'être en retard mais j'ai eu une urgence.

- Pas grave...

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes guérie ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Ouais.. Dites, vous êtes soumis au secret professionnel n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

- Donc ce que je vous dirais ici restera entre nous ?

Le docteur Whale hocha la tête.

- Ok... Alors je vais tout vous raconter...

La blonde resserra son manteau et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, elle avait froid.

- Tout d'abord je suis allée voir Régina pour en savoir plus sur son passé. Évidemment, elle m'a envoyée sur les roses.

Whale eut un léger sourire :

- Comme je suis têtue et que je voulais absolument savoir, je suis allée demander de l'aide à Gold et il m'a donné un sort.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?

Emma se tourna vers le docteur lui faisant bien comprendre d'un regard qu'il ne devait pas l'interrompre :

- Pardon, continuez.

- Vous savez comme tout le monde ici que la magie a un prix. Et bien le prix de ce sort-là était la folie. Je suis devenue folle de Régina, je ne voyais que par elle, je ne voulais qu'elle, bref, vous en avez eu un aperçu.

- Oui, dit-il en se remémorant les crises de la sauveuse à l'hôpital, est-ce que vous avez vu le passé de Régina ?

Le coeur de la blonde se serra, elle repensa à tout ce que la reine avait vécu :

- Oui, maintenant j'ai enfin compris pourquoi elle est devenue si méchante, manipulatrice et froide.

Whale se tourna vers l'horizon et se plongea lui aussi dans ses souvenirs :

- Donc, dit-il, vous avez vu comment Rumpel a manipulé Régina pour qu'elle devienne la méchante reine ? Vous avez vu qu'il lui a fait croire que je pouvais ramener Daniel à la vie alors qu'en réalité non ? Ça lui a brisé le coeur, vous savez...

Emma le fixa d'un air incrédule :

- Quoi !? Non ! Je n'ai rien vu de tout ça ! Mais quel traître celui-là ! Régina est au courant ?

Il éclata de rire :

- Oh non, elle ne le sait pas sinon ça ferait bien longtemps que Gold serait mort.

Le shérif sentit la colère monter en elle, comment cet homme avait-il pu manipuler une femme telle que Régina. Il est vrai qu'au début, la reine était gentille et surtout naïve, elle croyait en l'amour plus que tout et malheureusement, on lui avait volé ses rêves, ses espoirs et surtout l'homme qu'elle aimait. La voix de Whale la sortit de ses pensées :

- Comment avez-vous réussi à briser le sort ?

Emma ferma les yeux et repensa au baiser passionné qu'elle avait échangé avec la brune. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et tenta de le dissimuler :

- Régina...

Le docteur lui lança un regard interrogateur. La blonde se sentit soudain gênée de lui dire la vérité :

- Elle a trouvé un moyen.

- Lequel ?

- Désolée mais ça je ne vous le dirais pas.

Elle se leva alors du banc :

- Pourriez-vous faire le nécessaire auprès de l'hôpital afin qu'ils arrêtent leurs recherches ? Et surtout ne dites rien à mes parents, je vais leur rendre visite de ce pas.

- Très bien. A bientôt Miss Swan.

- Au revoir docteur.

Emma se dirigea alors vers sa voiture et monta à l'intérieur pour se rendre à l'appartement de ses parents...

* * *

Emma frappa à la porte et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Mary-Margaret, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude et le manque de sommeil. A la vue de sa fille, son visage s'éclaira :

- Oh mon dieu, Emma c'est bien toi ?

- Oui..

- Sans attendre, Snow prit le shérif dans ses bras :

- J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Où étais-tu passée et comment as-tu fait pour sortir de l'hôpital ?

- Est-ce que je peux entrer d'abord ?

La princesse poussa Emma à l'intérieur de l'appartement et appela son mari. Celui-ci descendit les escaliers et se précipita dans les bras de la blonde, qui fut plus que gênée par ce contact affectueux.

- Je suis si heureux de te voir Emma, on t'a cherchée partout !

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir donné du soucis.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé afin d'entendre les explications de la sauveuse. Celle-ci hésitait, ses mains étaient moites, elle inspira pour se donner du courage :

- Alors pour commencer, je voulais vous dire que je suis guérie. Je suis passée voir le docteur Whale pour lui expliquer ce qui m'était arrivé et il a fait le nécessaire auprès du service psychiatrique...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ma chérie ? Demanda Snow légèrement angoissée.

- J'étais sous l'influence d'un sort...

David fronça les sourcils :

- Quel sort ? Et comment as-tu guérie ?

- Je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant. Juste que je n'oublierais jamais la façon dont vous avez traité le problème.

- Oh Emma, que voulais-tu qu'on fasse d'autre ? On était pétrifié, tu nous faisais peur et on se sentait impuissant ! Se plaignit Mary-Margaret.

La blonde se leva, le regard de ses parents fixé sur elle :

- Je vais prendre des affaires, je préfère aller chez Ruby quelques temps, il faut que je digère tout ça.

Emma monta alors dans sa chambre, ouvrit sa garde-robe pour prendre un sac à dos et mettre quelques vêtements dedans. C'est en ouvrant la commode et surtout en voyant le bazar dans ses sous-vêtements qu'elle repensa à Régina. Elle sourit, cette femme avait fait tellement de choses pour l'aider et elle l'avait repoussée. La jeune femme se sentit soudain coupable. La brune devait avoir le coeur brisé à l'heure qu'il est et jamais Emma n'avait voulu lui faire du mal ! Une fois son sac fait, elle redescendit et trouva ses parents près de l'entrée.

- S'il te plaît, reste ! Implora Snow.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Je vous appelle plus tard.

Emma ouvrit la porte et allait partir lorsque sa mère la retint par le bras :

- Le sort... C'est Régina n'est-ce pas ?

La blonde planta son regard dans celui de la princesse, elle pouvait voir toute la haine que Mary-Margaret avait pour son ancienne belle-mère et elle ne le supportait pas. Le shérif se dégagea brusquement de Snow :

- Tu ne comprends rien..

Elle sortit alors de l'appartement sans se retourner...


	24. Chapter 24

_**Obsession**_

_**Hey comment ça va today? Moi super, j'ai un week-end de 4 jours :D**_

_**Je vois que vous adorez Snow dites-moi :D lol **_

_**Voila le chapitre 24, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **_

_**Lyloob désolée mais tu devras attendre encore un peu pour la scène de sexe ^^ **_

_**Merci à vous pour vos reviews! Je vous kiffe :p **_

_**Bonne lecture :D**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 **

Henry sortit de l'école et se dirigea vers son arrêt de bus.

- Hey, gamin !

Il tourna la tête vers l'autre côté de la rue et vit sa mère, adossée à sa voiture. Il lui fit un grand sourire, traversa en prenant bien soin de regarder à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de voiture et alla rejoindre Emma.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu te chercher et je te ramène chez Régina.

Le regard du jeune garçon s'assombrit :

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle ne va pas bien et te voir la ferait encore plus souffrir.

Emma s'abaissa à la hauteur de son fils :

- Hey, tu me fais confiance ?

- La dernier fois que tu m'as dit ça, tu as fini chez les fous !

- Ouais, pas faux... Je ne lui ferais pas de mal d'accord ?

Henry acquiesça et monta finalement dans la voiture du shérif. Arrivés chez Régina, Emma accompagna son fils devant la porte. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et se tourna vers la blonde :

- Entre.

- Non va prévenir ta mère avant.

- Non, viens.

Il ne lui laissa pas le choix et lui prit la main, l'entraînant dans le salon. La brune était là, allongée dans le canapé, une main sur les yeux. Le coeur d'Emma se serra en voyant dans quel état se trouvait la reine. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. Elle regarda son fils d'un air inquiet et celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait parler à la brune. Ensuite, Henry sortit et monta à l'étage pour faire ses devoirs. La blonde avança vers le canapé :

- Régina ?

La brune sursauta et crut rêver une seconde qu'elle venait d'entendre la voix de celle qui hantait ses pensées. Elle laisse retomber sa main et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son coeur rata un battement en voyant la sauveuse, assise à l'autre bout, en train de la regarder, un sourire gêné aux lèvres :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

- J'avais besoin de te parler.

- De quoi ? Demanda la reine en se relevant pour mieux voir la blonde.

- De nous...

Régina leva un sourcil :

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de nous, que ce n'était pas toi mais le sort...

- J'ai encore menti, dit Emma en rougissant.

La brune fixa la jeune femme, cherchant à savoir si elle était sincère ou non.

- Régina, je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi moi aussi mais j'ai peur, tu comprends ?

Régina éclata de rire, un rire sans joie :

- Et moi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas peur ? J'ai mis un temps fou avant d'accepter mes sentiments, Emma.

Le shérif baissa la tête comme une gamine prise en faute :

- Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait de la peine. Dit la blonde.

L'ancienne maire soupira, elle n'avait qu'une envie : prendre Emma dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'ensemble elles pourraient affronter le monde entier mais elle resta là, incapable de faire un geste.

- En fait, je suis venue te dire que j'ai besoin de temps pour accepter tout ça, j'ai besoin de repartir de zéro.

- C'est à dire ? Demanda la brune, intriguée.

- En gros, j'aimerais te séduire, passer du temps rien qu'avec toi, partager tes passions.

Régina sourit :

- D'ailleurs, poursuivit la blonde, je sais que tu adores faire du cheval et j'aimerais que tu m'apprennes à monter !

- Vraiment ?

- Oh oui ! Je suis certaine que tu es un très bon professeur.

- En effet !

Emma sourit, elle avait soudain le coeur beaucoup plus léger. Elle se leva devant le regard interrogateur de Régina :

- Il faut que j'aille bosser, j'ai pas mal de retard.

- Oui, je me doute. Alors rendez-vous demain ici vers dix heures pour la ballade à cheval ?

- Ok, j'y serais !

Régina raccompagna la sauveuse jusque sur le porche et la regarda monter dans son immonde voiture jaune. Ensuite, elle rentra chez elle, un grand sourire sur le visage. Le lendemain promettait d'être intéressant...

* * *

Emma se rendit alors au commissariat. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir la tonne de dossiers sur son bureau. Son père avait beau l'avoir remplacée pendant son internement, elle avait pas mal de chose à rattraper. Elle s'installa sur sa chaise de bureau et fixa son ordinateur. Le shérif n'avait aucune envie de travailler, elle repensait sans cesse à Régina et avait hâte d'être le lendemain pour la retrouver. Pourtant, elle commença à trier les dossiers par ordre d'urgence. Une fois fait, elle regarda l'horloge qui trônait sur le mur : dix-neuf heures trente. Elle mit alors sa veste, prit son sac et sortit du commissariat.

Arrivée au Granny's, Emma prit une bonne douche avant de se poser sur son lit, un livre à la main. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des petits coups frappés à sa porte :

- Entrez.

La sauveuse ne fut pas surprise de voir Ruby. Celle-ci s'installa sur le lit, en tailleur :

- Alors comment était ta journée ? Mary-Margaret m'a appelée pour me dire que tu étais passée la voir.

- Oui, il fallait bien que je les rassure elle et David.

- C'est clair, ils étaient vachement inquiets pour toi ! Au fait, ta mère m'a dit que tu étais sous l'emprise d'un sort mais que maintenant tu étais guérie. C'était quoi comme sort ? Demanda la serveuse les yeux brillants de curiosité.

Emma fronça les sourcils :

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ce soir, Ruby.

La jeune louve se mordit la lèvre, elle avait promis à Snow de cuisiner sa fille afin de savoir ce qu'elle cachait.

- Je comprends, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé, mais tu peux quand même me dire ce que tu faisais chez Régina, l'autre soir quand je suis venue te chercher.

Le shérif fut déstabilisé par la question, elle tenta de trouver une excuse plausible :

- Je voulais voir Henry

- D'accord.

Ruby réfléchit et ajouta :

- Et pourquoi Régina avait l'air si bouleversé ?

- Je ne sais pas, mentit Emma.

- Je crois avoir une théorie !

La blonde leva un sourcil, intriguée :

- Laquelle ?

- Je pense qu'elle t'a ensorcelée pour que tu te retrouves chez les fous et, comme ça, elle a Henry pour elle toute seule.

Emma sentit la colère monter en elle :

- Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Et pourquoi vous accusez toujours Régina ?

- Mais enfin Emma, c'est logique que ça soit elle, tu en étais obsédée !

La jeune femme ferma violemment son livre :

- Elle n'y est pour rien, d'accord ? Au contraire !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Ruby.

- Rien, laisse tomber !

- En tout cas, peu importe ce que tu diras, je croirais toujours que c'est Régina qui…

- Casse-toi ! Hurla Emma.

La serveuse écarquilla les yeux :

- Quoi ? Mais…

La blonde se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, fixant son amie d'un regard noir :

- J'ai dit casse-toi !

Ruby se leva, totalement déboussolée par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Pourtant avant de sortir elle ne put s'empêcher de dire un dernier mot :

- Tu as changé, Emma, si tu continues comme ça, tu deviendras aussi méchante qu'elle.

Emma ne répondit pas et claqua la porte pour bien montrer qu'elle était en colère. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond et essaya de se calmer. Aucun des habitants de Storybrooke ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Aucun sauf peut-être Régina...


	25. Chapter 25

_**Obsession**_

_**Bonsoir tout le monde :) Ca va bien? Moi oui ^^ **_

_**Alors comme on est lundi, voici le chapitre 25 :)**_

_**Je voulais vous dire que je ne m'y connais pas du tout en équitation alors désolée si ça ne ressemble pas à la réalité :s **_

_**Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire ! **_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews :) **_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

Chapitre 25

Dix heures pile, Emma se trouvait devant le manoir de Régina, attendant que celle-ci vienne lui ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard :  
- Hey, fit la blonde en souriant.  
- Bonjour, entre. Dit Régina en s'écartant pour laisser passer le shérif. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?  
- Un jus d'orange, si tu as.  
La brune acquiesça et se rendit à la cuisine, suivie d'Emma. La blonde remarqua alors un sac à dos posé sur la table et regarda Régina d'un air interrogateur :  
- J'ai fait des sandwichs pour ce midi, j'ai emprunté le sac de Henry, ça sera plus pratique à transporter.  
- Oh génial, c'est une bonne idée.  
La reine tendit le verre de jus d'orange à Emma qui le but d'une traite. Ensuite, elles quittèrent la maison pour se rendre aux écuries. Dans la voiture, aucune des deux ne parlait. La sauveuse sentait une boule se former dans son ventre au fur et à mesure qu'elles approchaient. Une fois sur place, Régina se dirigea vers un box alors qu'Emma se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise.  
- Salut toi, dit la reine en caressant le nez du cheval. Je te présente Emma, elle va te monter mais comme c'est sa première fois, il faudra que tu sois tranquille.  
Le shérif regardait la brune avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle était vraiment adorable lorsqu'elle parlait au cheval. Celle-ci se tourna alors en regardant la blonde :  
- Voici Ténébreux, il est très gentil, Henry l'a monté donc tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à le faire, toi aussi.  
- Il est grand !  
Régina leva les yeux au ciel :  
- Tu t'attendais à monter un poney ?  
- Heu… non mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si impressionnant. Dit la blonde, pas rassurée.  
- Tu as peur ?  
- Quoi ? Non pas du tout !  
La brune sourit, il était évident qu'Emma mentait :  
- Il peut sentir ta peur, tu sais. Approche.  
La sauveuse s'approcha doucement et prit la main que Régina lui tendait. La reine posa alors la main du shérif sur le nez du cheval. En réalité, Emma était plus occupée à fixer les doigts de Régina rivés au sien que la tête de la bête.  
- Tu rougis, dit la brune en souriant, heureuse de l'effet qu'elle venait de provoquer chez la jeune femme.  
- Hein ? Non… J'ai chaud !  
- Oui, c'est cela. Allez, tu vas le monter maintenant. Il est déjà scellé, j'ai téléphoné ce matin au garçon d'écurie pour qu'il le prépare comme ça on ne perd pas de temps.  
Emma fixa la brune, l'évocation du garçon d'écurie lui renvoya le souvenir de Daniel en pleine face et elle eut soudain de la peine pour cette femme qui avait tant souffert.  
- Emma ? A quoi penses-tu pour faire cette tête ? Demanda Régina inquiète.  
- A rien, s'empressa de répondre la jolie blonde, bon c'est parti !  
Elle s'avança vers le cheval et Régina l'aida à monter, touchant le bas du dos du shérif :  
- Mais c'est que vous en profitez, Majesté, dit Emma en souriant.  
- Mais pas du tout, shérif, je vous aide, rien de plus.  
Emma éclata de rire et Ténébreux se mit à avancer d'un coup, faisant perdre le sourire de la sauveuse :  
- Bordel, c'est trop flippant, pourquoi il avance tout seul ? Régina, je flippe, je flippe… c'est haut, trop haut ! Je vais tomber et me casser une jambe.  
La reine soupira et s'approcha de Ténébreux qui était immobilisé à présent. Elle demanda à Emma de s'avancer vers l'avant du cheval, ce qu'elle fit. Régina monta alors derrière le shérif et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. La blonde fut comme électrisée à ce contact et n'osa plus faire un geste.  
- Prends les rennes, ordonna Régina.  
La jeune femme s'exécuta. La brune donna un petit coup de pied dans le flan du cheval et il se mit à avancer doucement. Emma s'accrochait aux rennes comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son cœur battait la chamade mais elle ne saurait dire si c'était sa peur de tomber ou le fait de sentir le corps de la reine collé au sien. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Régina se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de la blonde :  
- Comment tu te sens ?  
Emma déglutit, elle se sentait toute chose, elle avait chaud et sentir le souffle de la brune dans le creux de son cou n'arrangeait rien.  
- Ca va, j'ai moins peur maintenant.  
- Alors on peut accélérer un peu ?  
- Ouais, si tu veux…  
Régina donna alors deux coups de pied plus secs et Ténébreux se mit à trotter.  
- Il faut que tu ne fasses qu'un avec le cheval, dit la brune.  
Emma déglutit à nouveau, les paroles de la reine la bouleversaient et surtout lui faisaient penser à des choses pas très catholiques. Au bout d'une heure de promenade, Régina décida de faire une pause au bord d'un petit lac afin que Ténébreux puisse se rafraîchir. Emma s'installa dans l'herbe et ouvrit le sac à dos afin de prendre un sandwich. Régina la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et s'assit à ses côtés :  
- Tu veux quoi comme sandwich ? Demanda le shérif.  
- Au fromage, s'il te plaît.  
- Tiens. Bon appétit.  
- Merci à toi aussi.  
Elles mangèrent en silence, chacune plongée dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, la reine brisa le silence :  
- Alors tu aimes monter à cheval ?  
- J'avoue qu'au début c'est impressionnant mais avec toi derrière moi, je me sens vraiment en sécurité. Dit la sauveuse en souriant.  
- Tu devras bien monter seule un jour.  
- Oui comme tu dis, un jour ! Je ne suis pas pressée et puis on aura encore d'autres occasions d'en faire.  
- Mais j'espère bien, shérif.  
Emma finit son sandwich, but de l'eau et s'allongea dans l'herbe sous le regard amusé de Régina.  
- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?  
- Oh, pour rien.  
- Vous mentez mal, Majesté.  
Le sourire de la brune s'élargit :  
- Je te trouve adorable dans cette position.  
La sauveuse rougit et détourna le regard de la reine. Régina éclata de rire :  
- Et tu es encore plus mignonne quand tu rougis !  
Emma leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire aux lèvres :  
- Arrête de dire des bêtises et allonge-toi près de moi.  
- Tu plaisantes ? Je n'ai pas envie de me salir.  
- Régina, tu es déjà assise dans l'herbe, te coucher n'y changera pas grand chose, allez laisse-toi aller pour une fois.  
La brune soupira et s'allongea près du shérif. Elle tourna la tête afin de la regarder :  
- Satisfaite ?  
- Ouais, dit la blonde en souriant. On va faire un jeu maintenant.  
Régina leva un sourcil :  
- Quel genre de jeu ?  
Emma tourna son regard vers le ciel :  
- Tu regardes les nuages et tu me dis à quoi ça te fait penser.  
- C'est un jeu ça ?  
- Mais oui tu verras, c'est marrant ! Regarde je commence.  
Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à scruter le ciel :  
- Celui-là me fait penser à une casserole !  
Régina éclata de rire :  
- Vraiment ? Tu sais à quoi ça ressemble une casserole toi ?  
Le shérif se tourna vers la reine, faussement vexée :  
- Hey, je ne te permets pas de dire ça !  
- Oh ! Miss Swan est vexée ?  
- Allez à toi, puisque tu te crois plus intelligente !  
La brune reprit son sérieux et chercha un nuage à analyser :  
- Lui, on dirait un coeur !  
Emma sourit et se tourna vers la jeune femme :  
- Je ne vous savez pas si fleur bleue, Majesté.  
- Oh mais tu as encore beaucoup de chose à connaître sur moi.  
- Je ne demande que ça, murmura la blonde.  
Régina planta son regard dans celui de la sauveuse, elle avait une envie folle de l'embrasser mais se retint. Ça n'était pas à elle de faire le premier pas alors elle attendrait qu'Emma soit prête. Elle se releva pour voir si Ténébreux allait bien. Il était là, tranquille en train de boire l'eau du lac.  
- On rentre ? Demanda la reine.  
- Heu... oui, si tu veux.  
Emma était déçue, elle aurait aimé rester plus longtemps allongée près de Régina mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, celle-ci ne voulait pas. Elle se releva donc et rejoignit la reine près du cheval. Elles firent le chemin en sens inverse afin de rentrer aux écuries. Ensuite après avoir laissé le cheval aux bons soins du garçon d'écurie, elles montèrent dans la voiture de Régina. Emma se sentait bien, elle regardait le paysage et eut soudain une idée :  
- Au fait, demain c'est vendredi et il va faire chaud.  
- Oui et? Demanda la reine, les yeux fixés sur la route.  
- Ca te dit qu'on aille à la plage, rien que toutes les deux?  
La brune tourna la tête vers le shérif en souriant:  
- Oui pourquoi pas mais tu ne travailles pas?  
- Je rattraperais tout mon retard lundi, t'inquiète.  
- Va pour la plage alors.  
- Cool, alors demain je passe te prendre vers midi, tu ne prévois rien, je m'occupe de tout!  
- D'accord.  
Le trajet se finit en silence et bientôt elles arrivèrent devant le manoir. Emma raccompagna Régina jusqu'à la porte et avant de monter dans sa voiture elle dit :  
- A demain alors, j'ai hâte de te voir en bikini.  
Régina éclata de rire :  
- Moi aussi! A demain.  
Emma sourit et monta dans sa voiture, excitée rien que de penser à la journée du lendemain...


	26. Chapter 26

_**Obsession**_

**_Bonsoir tout le monde :)_**

**_Je sais on est mercredi et je poste déjà ^^ en fait demain je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps du coup au lieu de vous faire attendre vendredi, j'ai préféré le poster aujourd'hui :)_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews, je vois que vous êtes impatient de lire la journée à la plage, alors c'est parti :p_**

**_Enjoy ;) _**

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

Le lendemain, après avoir fait quelques courses, Emma arriva chez Régina, un peu avant midi. Elle n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte que la brune lui ouvrit :

- Et ben, tu me guettais à la fenêtre ou quoi? Dit la blonde en souriant.

- Ca se peut bien.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit Emma en tendant un énorme bouquet de roses à la reine.

- Oh merci, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part! Je vais les mettre dans un vase.

La brune rentra et alla dans la cuisine afin de mettre les fleurs dans l'eau. Emma quant à elle l'attendait bien sagement dans le vestibule. Quelques minutes plus tard, Régina rejoignit la jeune femme.

- Je suis prête.

Emma acquiesça et suivit Régina hors du manoir. Quand elle vit la brune se diriger vers sa voiture, le shérif l'interpella

- On prend ma voiture aujourd'hui!

Régina écarquilla les yeux et regarda la voiture jaune d'un œil suspicieux. Elle n'était pas du tout rassurée à l'idée de monter dans cette épave. Voyant la tête de la reine, Emma soupira :

- Régina, s'il te plaît!

- Je n'ai rien dit, s'offusqua la jeune femme.

- Ton regard parle pour toi. Allez monte.

La brune monta alors sans rechigner et ferma la portière. Emma était surexcitée en démarrant la voiture :

- Vous n'avez pas oublié votre maillot de bain, Majesté? Dit-elle d'un air coquin.

- Mais bien sûr que si, Shérif, j'aime nager nue.

Emma déglutit et stoppa tout mouvement pendant quelques secondes. Régina éclata de rire :

- Je plaisantais, Emma, évidemment que je l'ai.

- Je m'en doutais que c'était une blague, dit la blonde légèrement déçue.

Le trajet fut assez rapide et bientôt elles arrivèrent à la plage. Emma déchargea la glacière avec les provisions tandis que Régina se chargea des draps de plage. Ensuite elles se posèrent à un endroit tranquille, loin des regards indiscrets. Une fois installées, Emma enleva son débardeur et son jean, laissant apparaitre un bikini bleu marine. Régina ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des courbes parfaites du shérif, la détaillant de haut en bas.

- Ça te plait? Dit Emma en souriant.

La brune s'empressa de détourner le regard :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Evidemment!

Régina, vexée de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de matage, se leva et dézippa lentement sa jupe, la faisant glisser sensuellement le long de ses jambes devant le regard écarquillé de la sauveuse. Ensuite, elle déboutonna lentement son chemisier en prenant bien soin de regarder Emma, se léchant la lèvre inférieure. Elle put alors voir le trikini noir de la brune qui lui allait parfaitement et montrait un magnifique décolleté. Le shérif sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. La reine s'installa alors en face de la blonde, dos à celle-ci :

- Tu peux me mettre de la crème dans le dos, s'il te plait?

Emma déglutit, cette femme était magnifique et rien que de savoir qu'elle allait caresser ce dos si parfait la rendait folle :

- D'accord, passe-moi la crème.

Régina s'exécuta et la blonde pressa le tube dans sa paume. Elle frotta ses deux mains ensemble afin d'étaler la crème et les posa ensuite sur le dos de la reine. Celle-ci poussa un petit gémissement :

- Mmm que c'est bon.

Emma fit les yeux ronds, le faisait-elle exprès? Sans s'en rendre compte, elle retint son souffle jusqu'à temps qu'elle eut fini de mettre la crème solaire. Elle avait soudain chaud, très chaud même :

- On va se baigner? Demanda le shérif.

Régina sortit de sa torpeur, les mains d'Emma étaient tellement douces sur sa peau qu'elle en frissonnait.

- D'accord mais j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop froide!

La jeune femme se leva et tendit la main à la brune afin de l'aider à se lever. C'est main dans la main qu'elles se rendirent dans l'eau. Regina commença par tremper ses pieds et frissonna en sentant la froideur de l'eau. Emma ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée et avança un peu plus dans l'eau :

- Allez Régina, elle est hyper bonne !

- Tu plaisantes ? Elle est gelée !

- Mais non, c'est le tout de s'y faire.

- Parle pour toi !

Emma était bien décidée à mettre la brune dans l'eau, elle tira sur la main de Régina, la faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. La reine poussa un petit cri et fusilla la blonde du regard.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à…

Mais trop tard, le shérif avait tiré sa main d'un coup sec et Régina se retrouva sous l'eau. En moins de trois secondes, elle s'était relevée, claquant de toutes ses dents sous le regard amusé de la blonde.

- Emma Swan vous allez me le payer !

- Oh c'est que de l'eau, ça rafraîchit hein ?

Pour toute réponse, la reine se rua sur le shérif et la fit basculer dans l'eau, la faisant limite boire la tasse.

- Hey, c'est pas du jeu ! S'offusqua la sauveuse, tu m'as pratiquement noyée là !

- Mais c'était le but, ma chère, dit Régina, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

Emma lui lança un regard de défi :

- Ok on va jouer, dit-elle.

Régina se mit alors à courir à travers les vagues, en tentant tant bien que mal de s'éloigner de la jeune femme mais le courant était trop fort et bientôt elle fut à bout de souffle et Emma la rattrapa.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas !

La blonde sur rua alors sur la reine et elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux sous l'eau, Régina se débattait pour échapper à l'emprise d'Emma, en vain. Ensuite elles refirent surface, en rigolant :

- De vraies gamines, dit la blonde.

- J'allais le dire, dit Régina.

Soudain, le silence se fit et Emma fixa intensément la brune :

- Quoi ? Demanda celle-ci.

- C'est dingue ce que tu es jolie.

- Emma…

Régina ne put finir sa phrase, elle sentit les lèvres d'Emma se poser sur les siennes. Son cœur rata un battement, était-elle en train de rêver ? Sans attendre, elle passa sa langue et le shérif ouvrit la bouche en signe d'approbation. Leurs langues se touchaient, se caressaient, provoquant un gémissement de la part de la brune. Son corps entier était en feu et elle désirait la blonde plus que tout en cet instant. Ses mains qui étaient sur les hanches du shérif, remontèrent le long de son dos, la caressant sensuellement. Emma rompit doucement le baiser, en souriant :

- On va sur la plage ?

- D'accord.

Sans un mot, elles rebroussèrent chemin et s'allongèrent sur le sable, à bout de souffle.

- Wow quelle chaleur, dit la blonde.

Régina la regarda et sans attendre une minute de plus, scella ses lèvres à celles de la sauveuse. Emma répondit ardemment au baiser et soupira de plaisir. Après quelques minutes elles se séparèrent :

- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda la reine.

- Oui je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu connaître mon passé ?

Le shérif fut surprise par la question, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Régina aborde ce sujet.

- Et bien depuis que la malédiction a été brisée et que j'ai su que tu étais la méchante reine, j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi tu étais devenue ce genre de femme. Je t'ai demandé poliment de me raconter mais tu m'as envoyée sur les roses, du coup, il fallait bien que j'emplois les grands moyens.

- Je vois. Si j'avais su que tu aurais fait tout ça, je t'aurais raconté !

- Oui sans doute mais peut-être que tu aurais omis certains détails, là maintenant je sais tout.

- Tu as raison, je ne t'aurais pas tout dit.

Emma sourit légèrement et détourna le regard.

- Je sens qu'il y a autre chose, Emma.

- C'est sans importance de toute façon.

Régina se mit à califourchon sur les jambes du shérif :

- Dis-moi, je veux savoir !

La blonde soupira et capitula au regard de chien battu que lui faisait sa compagne :

- Peut-être bien que tu m'intéressais déjà à ce moment-là.

La reine leva un sourcil :

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Regarde-toi, tu dégages un truc tellement… wow que tu me fais perdre mes moyens !

- Oh alors c'est pour ça qu'on se disputait à chaque fois qu'on se voyait, j'étais trop belle, c'est ça ?

Emma éclata de rire :

- Non y'a pas que ça ! Tu me prenais la tête aussi avec tes magouilles là mais bon tu es trop mignonne quand tu t'énerves, ta veine du front qui ressort, tes yeux qui lancent des bombes ! Je trouve ça trop sexy.

Régina se mit à rougir et pour ne pas montrer son embarras à la blonde, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, puis elle descendit dans son cou pour ensuite atterrir dans le creux de ses seins. Emma poussa un gémissement et eut soudain envie que la brune lui fasse l'amour, là tout de suite, sur cette plage. Mais son téléphone en décida autrement quand il se mit à sonner. Emma grogna en regardant l'écran :

- Bordel c'est ma mère ! Allô ?

- Emma, ma chérie, ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Aboya celle-ci.

- Je te dérange ?

- Oui, assez.

- Oh ! Excuse-moi. En fait je t'appelle pour te dire que, ce soir ton père et moi organisons une soirée en ton honneur au Granny's.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée :

- Oui et ?

- Et bien, je prendrais Henry avec moi après l'école et si tu pouvais nous rejoindre là-bas vers dix-neuf heures, ça serait parfait.

- Qui sera là ? Demanda le shérif.

- Tout le monde, chérie.

- Régina aussi ?

A l'évocation de son prénom, Régina lança un regard interrogateur à sa compagne.

- Tu es toujours là ? Demanda Emma en n'entendant plus la voix de Mary-Margaret.

- Oui, je suis là. J'ai appelé Régina pour l'inviter mais tu sais comment elle est, elle a refusé de venir.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Mais bon c'est pas grave, on fera la fête sans elle ! A ce soir alors ?

- Ouais, bye.

Elle raccrocha légèrement énervée :

- Est-ce que ma mère t'a appelée pour t'inviter ce soir au Granny's ?

Régina sortit son téléphone de son sac et vérifia ses appels :

- Non je n'ai rien reçu, pas d'appel en absence, ni de message.

- Très bien, elle m'a menti alors ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait appelée pour t'inviter et que tu avais refusé !

- Quelle garce ! Elle ne changera donc jamais ?

- Oui il va être temps de la remettre sérieusement à sa place.

- Tu as une idée ?

- Ouais et ça va pas lui plaire, dit-elle en souriant.

La reine sourit à son tour. Snow aurait enfin la punition qu'elle mérite. Les habitants de Storybrooke verront bientôt le vrai visage de leur charmante princesse…


	27. Chapter 27

_**Obsession**_

**_Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien :)_**

**_On est lundi et donc un nouveau chapitre vous attend :p _**

**_Merci vraiment pour vos reviews, c'est toujours une joie de vous lire :) _**

**_Voici le chapitre 27 :D Rating M ! (Ouiii enfin :p Petite dédicace à ma EvilRegalFamily de pervers : Gottevil, Schtroumpf30 et Lyloo et AChippedCup ^^)_**

**_Bonne lecture :p_**

**_Enjoy ;) _**

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

Assis à une table au fond du Granny's, Henry s'ennuyait et attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de sa mère biologique. Il avait été déçu lorsque sa grand-mère lui avait dit que Régina ne voulait pas venir faire la fête avec eux et surtout il n'avait pas compris le comportement de sa mère. Le jeune garçon savait très bien que la brune était amoureuse d'Emma, alors pourquoi avait-elle refusé la proposition de Mary-Margaret ? Pourtant, il avait insisté pour lui téléphoner afin de la convaincre de venir mais Snow lui en avait gentiment dissuadé. Pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était là, il jeta un œil à la porte mais rien, pas l'ombre de sa mère. Il souffla et se mit à tripoter le sel posé sur la table. La sonnette d'entrée se mit à retentir, Henry leva les yeux et découvrit Grace et Jefferson. Il sourit. Finalement cette soirée ne serait pas aussi catastrophique qu'il pensait.

Mary-Margaret et David se trouvaient au bar en train de discuter avec Ruby.

- Je ne comprends pas, il est presque dix-neuf heures trente et Emma n'est toujours pas là ! Se plaignit la princesse.

- Elle a peut-être eu une urgence au travail, dit son mari pour la rassurer.

Snow leva les yeux au ciel :

- David, c'est Storybrooke, il ne se passe jamais rien et en plus presque tous les habitants sont ici.

- Oui tu as raison, dit-il.

- Sauf Régina, ajouta Mary-Margaret d'un air pensif, si ça tombe, elle a enfermé Emma pour qu'elle ne puisse pas venir !

David fronça les sourcils :

- Ca fait des jours que tu n'as que Régina en bouche, j'en ai marre de t'entendre te plaindre d'elle à longueur de journées, laisse-là un peu tranquille pour une fois !

Sur ce, il s'éloigna, laissant sa femme totalement abasourdie. Cette dernière se tourna vers sa meilleure amie :

- T'inquiète pas Snow, il va finir par se calmer et venir s'excuser !

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis certaine, dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu as des nouvelles d'Emma toi ? Demanda la princesse pour changer de sujet.

- Non, depuis deux jours je suis sans nouvelles d'elle, on s'est un peu disputé l'autre soir quand j'ai accusé Régina de lui avoir jeté ce sort !

- Moi, c'est pareil, dès que je parle de Régina, elle s'énerve ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus ! Dit la jeune louve.

- Bon, je n'en peux plus, je l'appelle.

Mary-Margaret sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de sa fille. Au bout de trois sonneries, elle tomba sur la messagerie.

- C'est pas normal qu'elle ne réponde pas, je suis de plus en plus inquiète !

- Je comprends ! Essaye Régina, peut-être qu'elle sait où Emma se trouve.

Sans tarder, Snow composa le numéro de la reine qui décrocha presque immédiatement :

- Bonsoir Mary-Margaret, que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel, dit-elle d'un ton ironique.

- Bonsoir, est-ce que…

- C'est quoi ce bruit, vous faites la fête ? Interrompit la brune.

- Heu… Oui, une fête en l'honneur d'Emma, pour sa guérison vous voyez, dit Snow, gênée.

- Je vois. Merci pour l'invitation ! Henry s'amuse bien ?

- Oui mais ça n'est pas pour cela que je vous appelle ! Savez-vous où se trouve ma fille ?

- Non pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non. Elle ne devrait pas tarder je suppose. Bon je vous laisse. Bonne soirée Régina.

La reine ne prit pas la peine de répondre et raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne te savais pas si bonne comédienne !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai plein de talents cachés. Dit Régina en souriant.

- Ouais, comme le jeu de dames ? Tu es en train de me laminer là, dit la blonde, exaspérée.

- En effet, d'ailleurs c'est à ton tour de jouer.

- A quoi bon, il ne me reste qu'un pion et dans trois secondes tu vas me le prendre !

- C'est vrai. Tu aurais dû aller à cette fête finalement.

- Non, je suis bien mieux ici, avec toi, dit Emma.

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans le salon en train de jouer au jeu de dames. Emma n'avait pas voulu se rendre à la fête organisée en son honneur afin de donner une bonne leçon à sa mère. La sauveuse était assise dans le canapé tandis que la brune se trouvait dans le fauteuil d'en face. Sans un mot, Régina se leva et vint se mettre sur les genoux de la blonde :

- Alors, Shérif, ai-je droit à une récompense pour avoir gagné ce jeu ? Dit-elle d'un air coquin.

- Mais tout ce que vous voudrez, Majesté !

- Vraiment tout ? Demanda la reine d'une voix rauque.

Emma acquiesça et planta son regard dans celui de sa compagne. Régina commença alors à embrasser les lèvres de la blonde, puis descendit dans son cou tout en glissant ses mains le long des bras du shérif afin d'atterrir sur ses hanches. Elle prit le débardeur entre ses doigts et le tira vers le haut afin de déshabiller la sauveuse. Ensuite, Régina lui caressa doucement le ventre, puis remonta ses mains dans son dos pour dégrafer le soutien-gorge du shérif. Une fois fait, elle envoya le vêtement valser à travers la pièce et contempla la magnifique poitrine d'Emma. D'un geste tendre, elle caressa lentement les mamelons durcis par l'excitation, faisant pousser un gémissement de la part de la jolie blonde. Sans attendre, elle massa doucement le sein gauche tandis qu'elle prit le droit dans sa bouche, titillant et mordillant le téton.

- Oh bordel ! Dit le shérif.

Emma qui avait fermé les yeux pour profiter des douces caresses de la reine, les ouvrit soudainement et poussa Régina sur la table basse, faisant ainsi tomber tous les pions du jeu de dames. Elle déboutonna fébrilement le chemisier de la brune et dégrafa également son soutien-gorge. Régina n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que déjà le shérif lui léchait la poitrine. Emma remonta doucement et embrassa la brune passionnément. A bout de souffle, la reine rompit le baiser :

- Allons dans ma chambre, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée par le désir.

La sauveuse se releva et entraina Régina avec elle. Elles ne cessaient de s'embrasser tout en montant les escaliers, faisant bien attention à ne pas tomber. Emma tira sur la fermeture éclair de la jupe de Régina et la laissa tomber par terre tandis que la reine bataillait avec le jean moulant de la jeune femme. La blonde l'aida et bientôt elles se retrouvèrent en culotte dans le couloir, à quelques mètres de la chambre de Régina. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, Emma plaqua la brune contre la porte tout en l'embrassant, elle fit descendre sa main sur sa poitrine, jouant avec ses tétons et finit sa course entre les cuisses de Régina :

- Han, tu es si mouillée !

La reine sourit contre les lèvres de la blonde et la poussa vers le lit. Emma tomba sur le matelas et se releva pour enlever la culotte de sa compagne. Régina en fit de même et elles se retrouvèrent totalement nues. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un seul geste, la brune se retrouva sous le shérif. Emma embrassait chaque centimètre du corps de sa belle. Régina la poussa vers le bas, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle désirait plus. Alors Emma prit d'assaut le sexe de la reine, le léchant de bas en haut et titillant le clitoris. Régina gémissait et se cramponnait aux draps, se cambrant afin d'approfondir le contact de la langue du shérif contre son intimité. La sauveuse entra alors deux doigts en elle et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. La brune se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Elle donna des coups de reins afin d'accélérer le mouvement mais Emma prenait son temps.

- Emma, plus vite !

La jeune femme s'exécuta et Régina perdit le sens de la réalité, tout son corps frémissait sous les divines caresses de la blonde. Elle sentit l'orgasme monter en elle et ne put retenir un gémissement lors de l'explosion de son être. Emma se retira alors doucement, se frotta la bouche du revers de la main et regarda Régina reprendre ses esprits. Une fois le calme revenu, la reine ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Pourtant elle ne laissa pas le temps à Emma de se reposer et prit possession de ses lèvres.

- Mets-toi à califourchon sur moi, ordonna la brune.

La blonde obtempéra et regarda sa compagne d'un air interrogateur, se demandant ce que celle-ci avait derrière la tête. Régina qui était couchée, se mit à caresser les seins du shérif, tout en les massant sensuellement, jouant avec les tétons. Puis elle fit lentement descendre ses mains vers l'intimité d'Emma et sourit en voyant l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Elle introduisit deux doigts, ce qui fit gémir la sauveuse. Elle bougea en elle, faisant des petits cercles.

- Oh merde, Régina, c'est trop bon…

Régina se releva et se mit à lécher les tétons de la blonde tandis qu'elle accélérer ses mouvements à l'intérieur d'Emma. Cette dernière se cambra et bougea le bassin afin de mieux sentir la reine en elle. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle gémit de plus en plus fort lorsqu'enfin ce fut la délivrance, elle jouit comme jamais elle n'avait joui auparavant. Ensuite, Emma se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa compagne et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. La blonde se coucha alors à côté de la reine, le sourire aux lèvres :

- C'était génial ! On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie !

Régina ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de sourire, faisant agrandir les yeux du shérif :

- Ne me dis pas que…

La brune éclata de rire :

- Mais non, Emma, tu es la première ! Tu verrais ta tête, c'est trop drôle.

- Oh ça va hein, dit-elle vexée, bon c'était comment sinon ?

- Bien.

Emma fronça les sourcils :

- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Juste bien ?

- Je crois qu'on devrait recommencer pour que je puisse me faire une meilleure opinion. Dit la brune d'un air coquin !

- Ah d'accord ! Je vois… C'est parti alors !

La blonde embrassa à nouveau langoureusement sa compagne et elles firent l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement…


	28. Chapter 28

_**Obsession**_

_**Coucou tout le monde :) Vous allez bien? Moi ça va ! **_

_**Je vois que mon chapitre précédent vous a plus (bande de pervers xD) **_

_**Voici alors le suivant! **_

_**Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que la semaine je ne vais pas poster car je pars en vacances! Donc prochain chapitre le 9 septembre ! **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews (je crois que vous avez dépassé le quota de d'habitude, on se demande pourquoi hein :p) **_

_**Et je vois que comme moi, vous adorez Snow White :D c'est cool lol ^^ **_

_**Bon je vous laisse lire :)**_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

Chapitre 28

Emma ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut éblouie par les rayons du soleil. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et vit Régina paisiblement endormie, couchée sur le ventre, laissant découvrir son dos parfait. La blonde sourit en se remémorant la folle nuit qu'elle avait passée avec la reine. Elle avait du mal à y croire et pourtant voir la brune nue près d'elle lui faisait prendre conscience de la réalité. Elle se leva péniblement. Son corps était tout courbaturé comme si elle avait couru un marathon toute la nuit. Emma ramassa sa culotte qui trainait nonchalamment sur le sol et l'enfila pour ensuite partir à la recherche de ses autres vêtements. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller Régina et se retrouva dans le couloir, apercevant son jean un peu plus loin. La blonde se pencha pour le prendre et le mettre. Elle prit également la jupe de la reine et descendit les marches jusqu'au salon. Là, le shérif trouva son soutien-gorge ainsi que son débardeur qu'elle enfila aussitôt. Elle rangea alors le jeu de dames et attrapa le reste des vêtements de Régina et les posa sur une chaise. C'est alors que la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Elle regarda l'heure et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était déjà onze heures du matin. Sans attendre, elle alla ouvrir et découvrit sa mère et son fils :

- Emma ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai dormi ici, dit-elle tout simplement en regardant Henry qui avait un grand sourire, salut gamin, ça va ?

- Ouais ça va super et toi ?

- Ouais… Entrez.

La blonde s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue à la fête hier, attaqua Snow, et pourquoi Régina m'a menti quand je l'ai appelée hier soir ?

- Parce que je lui ai demandé, dit Emma d'une voix froide.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Telle mère, telle fille !

Mary-Margaret en resta bouche bée mais elle ne voulait pas perdre la face devant sa fille :

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est pourtant simple, hier après-midi quand tu m'as appelée, j'étais avec Régina et je sais très bien que tu ne l'as pas du tout invitée au Granny's, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venue, je voulais te donner une leçon.

Henry regarda sa grand-mère d'un air abasourdi :

- Est-ce que maman a raison ? Demanda-t-il

- Heu… je… balbutia la princesse.

- Henry, monte réveiller ta mère, intervint Emma.

Il soupira mais s'exécuta en montant les marches quatre à quatre. Soudain, la sauveuse se souvint que Régina était totalement nue et que ça risquerait de choquer son fils :

- Non ! Henry, attends !

Mais trop tard, il était déjà presque arrivé. Emma secoua la tête, elle allait se faire tuer ça c'était certain. Elle se tourna vers sa mère :

- Un café ?

- Oui je veux bien merci.

Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine suivie de Mary-Margaret…

* * *

Henry entra dans la chambre de sa mère et se rua sur le lit. Régina grogna et se tourna, les yeux toujours fermés :

- Encore un peu, Emma.

Le jeune garçon sourit malicieusement et se mit à califourchon sur la reine :

- Hey maman, c'est moi !

Comme si elle venait de recevoir un électro choc, Régina ouvrit grand les yeux et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton.

- Henry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ben grand-mère m'a ramené.

- Non, je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

- Oh, Emma m'a demandé de venir te réveiller.

- Je vais la tuer ! Dit la brune en serrant les dents.

- Alors vous avez fait l'amour Emma et toi ? Demanda Henry en s'allongeant près de sa mère.

Régina écarquilla les yeux :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire !

- Si je sais ! C'est quand deux personnes qui s'aiment fort, ben elles veulent se le prouver et pour ça, elles se mettent toutes nues dans un lit en faisant des bisous et des autres trucs aussi que je sais plus.

La reine sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues :

- Ne me dis pas que c'est encore Emma qui…

- Non, interrompit le jeune garçon, c'est grand-mère ! Un jour que je me suis levé très tôt, je les ai surpris elle et grand-père, tout nus et elle poussait des petits cris tout en…

- Stop, arrête, je ne veux pas savoir !

- Comme tu veux… Enfin voila comme elle a vu que j'avais vu, elle m'a expliqué.

- Tu peux sortir maintenant que je puisse m'habiller et vous rejoindre en bas ?

- D'accord, dit-il en sautant du lit !

Il se dirigea vers la porte et avant de sortir il se tourna une dernière fois vers sa mère :

- Au fait, je suis trop content pour Emma et toi !

Sur ce, il sortit afin de rejoindre Emma et Mary-Margaret dans la cuisine.

* * *

Emma servit une tasse de café à sa mère ainsi qu'à elle-même. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux femmes. Mary-Margaret mourrait d'envie de poser un tas de questions à sa fille mais sentait bien que ça n'était pas le bon moment. Elle but une gorgée de café pour se donner du courage et prit la parole :

- Emma, quand est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec le sort et tout le reste ?

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel, elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter de cela :

- Pas maintenant, j'ai besoin de temps pour me faire à tout ça

- Mais à tout quoi chérie ? Je ne comprends pas. Dit Snow, les larmes au bord des yeux.

- Je t'expliquerais tout le moment venu. Dit la blonde pour clore la conversation.

Henry entra dans la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Elle est réveillée, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de sa mère biologique, elle va descendre d'un instant à l'autre.

- Super, dit le shérif, elle n'a rien dit de spécial ?

- Non, dit le jeune garçon.

Quelques minutes, plus tard, Régina fit son entrée et jeta un regard à Mary-Margaret

- Bonjour, c'était bien la petite fête hier ? Dit-elle d'un ton ironique.

La jeune institutrice lança un regard noir à la reine :

- Bonjour Régina, ça aurait pu être bien si vous n'aviez pas retenue ma fille en otage.

- Mary… Intervint Emma, lassée de ces disputes incessantes.

- Vous vous levez bien tard, poursuivit Snow, ignorant totalement sa fille, il me semble que ça n'est pas dans vos habitudes.

- Effectivement mais n'ayant pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, il fallait bien que je me rattrape.

Emma rougit d'embarras devant le regard suspicieux de sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce que… vous avez… fait ? Demanda Mary-Margaret le cœur battant.

Régina prit le temps de se servir une tasse de café avant de répondre, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la blonde et vit qu'elle était pétrifiée sur place, ne sachant plus où regarder. La brune s'installa alors sur une des chaises et regarda son ancienne belle-fille, en souriant légèrement :

- D'abord, nous avons discuté de tout et de rien, ensuite on a bu quelques verres et…

- Et ? Dit Snow, pas certaine de vouloir entendre la suite.

- Nous avons joué au jeu de dames ! Dit la reine en buvant une gorgée.

Mary-Margaret poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle se trouvait soudain ridicule, elle s'attendait à quoi au juste ? Régina souriait en voyant l'embarras de la jeune femme.

- Et…, dit-elle en marquant une pause.

- Quoi ? Il y a autre chose ?

La sauveuse eut soudain envie de vomir, elle stressait comme jamais, elle tenta de se calmer en se persuadant que Régina ne dirait rien, à moins que ?

- Non, j'allais juste rajouter que j'avais gagné !

Emma soupira, soulagée tandis que la reine lui lança un regard amusé. Il était évident qu'elle jubilait de la situation. Mettre Snow White dans tous ses états était un de ses passe-temps favoris. Ne se sentant pas à l'aise en présence de son ancienne belle-mère et surtout à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, Mary-Margaret se leva :

- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai des choses à faire. Emma, tu dors à la maison ce soir ?

- J'en sais rien, je t'appelle plus tard.

La princesse hocha la tête, déçue et jeta un regard à Régina :

- Je ne vous raccompagne pas, vous connaissez le chemin de la sortie, dit la brune.

La jeune femme embrassa son petit-fils et sortit sans demander son reste. L'ambiance dans cette cuisine était devenue pesante et elle n'avait qu'une envie : sortir de cette maison au plus vite.

Henry demanda à sa mère s'il pouvait aller regarder la télévision. Celle-ci accepta et il sortit de table pour aller dans le salon. Emma qui avait gardé le silence, prit la parole :

- Tu m'as trop fait peur tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que tu allais dire à ma mère ce qu'on a fait cette nuit !

Régina sourit :

- Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver sur le bûcher.

- T'exagères pas un peu là ?

- Pas du tout.

La reine se leva et vint se poster en face du shérif. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres :

- Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie là tout de suite ?

- Dis-moi, dit Emma, le regard brillant de curiosité.

- J'ai envie d'un bon bain, avec toi dedans.

- Intéressant !

Régina entraîna alors sa compagne en haut et elles s'enfermèrent à double tour dans la salle de bain…


	29. Chapter 29

_**Obsession**_

_**Hello :) Je suis de retour ! J'ai passé une bonne petite semaine de vacances :p **_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien :) Moi super, je viens de voir que j'ai passé la barre des 300 reviews :p Merciiiiii ! **_

_**Vous êtes géniaux! **_

_**Alors je voulais dire à ceux que je lis les fics que je me rattraperais cette semaine, j'ai pris pas mal de retard suite à mes vacances mais je ne vous oublie pas et je vous mettrais des reviews :) **_

_**Donc voici le chapitre 29, il est rated M (ça va faire plaisir à la plupart d'entre vous ^^)**_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

Emma et Régina se trouvaient à présent dans un bain moussant. La blonde était derrière la reine en train de lui laver le dos.

- Au fait, dit Régina, Henry sait que nous avons fait l'amour cette nuit.

Le shérif arrêta tout mouvement, surprise pas la révélation de sa compagne :

- Quoi ? Mais comment c'est possible ?

- Et bien, il m'a vue à moitié nue, d'ailleurs ça ne l'a pas choqué le moins du monde et ensuite il m'a demandé si toi et moi avions fait l'amour. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire et il m'a dit que si et m'a fait une description de la chose.

- Qui lui a expliqué un truc pareil ? Demanda Emma, intriguée.

Régina se retourna et planta son regard dans celui de la blonde :

- Un matin, il a surpris ton père et ta mère en pleine action !

La sauveuse en resta bouche bée, l'image de ses parents en plein ébats apparut devant ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête afin de l'effacer :

- Oh mais c'est horrible ! Dit Emma en faisant la grimace.

- Je te confirme. Mary-Margaret a vu que Henry était là et du coup lui a expliqué avec ses mots de princesse et voilà.

- C'est fou ce qu'il en sait des choses notre fils.

Régina acquiesça et demanda ensuite à sa compagne de se retourner afin qu'elle puisse lui savonner le dos. Elle prit alors le gant de toilettes, mit du savon dessus et passa le tissu sur le shérif. Emma ferma les yeux afin de mieux profiter de la sensation de bien-être que lui provoquer ce simple geste. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, la blonde pressa son dos contre les seins de la reine. Régina sourit et d'un geste sensuel, descendit sa main sur la poitrine du shérif. Celle-ci poussa un petit gémissement. La brune embrassa alors son cou puis le lécha et finit par le mordiller, ce qui eut le don d'exciter davantage la sauveuse. De sa main libre, Régina caressa tendrement l'intimité d'Emma, faisant remonter ses doigts de haut en bas. La sauveuse se releva légèrement pour avoir accès aux lèvres de sa compagne. Leur langue commencèrent un ballet des plus sensuels et passionnés. Régina gémit dans la bouche d'Emma et accéléra ses mouvements sur le sexe de celle-ci. Ensuite au bout d'interminables minutes pour le shérif, la reine la pénétra.

- Han Régina, c'est trop bon !

La brune sourit et continua ses mouvements de va-et-vient à l'intérieur de sa compagne. Elle sentit Emma se crisper contre elle et savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps :

- Oui Emma, jouis pour moi…

Les paroles de la reine eurent raison d'elle et tout le corps du shérif explosa en mille morceaux. Un orgasme fulgurant l'envahit et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir fortement. Une fois calmée, la blonde se retourna et embrassa langoureusement la reine tout en caressant ses seins. Elle déposa ensuite des petits baisers dans le cou, sur l'épaule et finit sa course sur la poitrine de Régina. Emma mordilla le téton droit de la brune tandis que sa main droite caressait son sein gauche. La reine passa sa main dans la chevelure d'Emma en poussant des gémissements de plaisir. Sans attendre, la sauveuse entra deux doigts en elle et fit un mouvement de va-et-vient, d'abord lent et plus vite lorsqu'elle vit que Régina en voulait plus. La reine enfonçait à présent ses ongles dans le dos du shérif et gémissait de plus en plus fort jusqu'à enfin atteindre l'orgasme. Finalement, la brune se détendit et regarda amoureusement sa compagne, le sourire aux lèvres. Après s'être finalement relavées, elles sortirent de la baignoire, se séchèrent et s'habillèrent.

- Je vais passer au Granny's aujourd'hui, dit Emma en se brossant les cheveux tandis que Régina se maquillait.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais m'excuser auprès de Ruby, j'ai pas été sympa la dernière fois.

- D'accord, comme tu veux. Je suppose que tu dors là-bas ce soir ?

- Bah ouais, je ne voudrais pas éveiller les soupçons.

Régina hocha la tête, déçue. Emma le vit et enlaça sa compagne :

- Ne sois pas triste, tu sais que je préfèrerais mille fois mieux passer la nuit ici avec toi.

- Oui, moi aussi. Mais tu as raison, ça serait bête de se faire prendre maintenant. Tes parents ne sont pas prêts pour ça et en plus tu es en froid avec eux.

Le shérif soupira :

- Ouais mais c'est ma mère, elle est insupportable en ce moment !

- Elle a toujours été comme ça mais en vieillissant c'est pire. Et Henry ? Il reste ici ?

- Oui il dort chez toi cette nuit, pour le reste on verra au fur et à mesure. Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à dormir au Granny's.

Emma se maquilla légèrement et sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre Henry devant la télévision :

- Ça va gamin ?

- Oui, je suis trop content pour maman et toi tu sais. Tu vas habiter ici ?

La sauveuse écarquilla les yeux à la question de son fils :

- Heu… J'en sais rien, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Tu vois, ça va être compliqué avec tes grands-parents et tout ça.

- Je comprends, dit-il un peu déçu, mais bon le principal c'est que vous soyez enfin ensemble.

- Ouais et c'est pas prêt de changer, dit-elle un sourire niais sur le visage.

- J'espère bien !

Emma sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

- Bon il faut que j'aille voir Ruby.

- Tu reviens après ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, je vais essayer.

- Ok.

La sauveuse embrassa son fils et appela Régina en bas de l'escalier. Cette dernière descendit quelques secondes plus tard.

- J'y vais, dit Emma.

- Tu reviens après ?

La blonde éclata de rire :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? Demanda la reine intriguée.

- Rien, c'est juste que Henry vient de me demander exactement la même chose ! Tu n'es pas sa mère pour rien. Je t'appelle pour te dire si je repasse ici ou pas.

Régina sourit.

- Allez filez Shérif avant que je ne puisse plus me passer de vous !

- Intéressant ! C'est mon corps de rêve qui te fait cet effet ?

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Elle s'approcha de la sauveuse et l'embrassa passionnément :

- Hey, c'est moi qui ne vais plus pouvoir me passer de vous et votre corps sublime, Majesté !

Emma déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne et sortit. Elle monta dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'au bed and breakfast. Le restaurant était pratiquement vide et Ruby était au bar en train d'essuyer des verres.

- Salut Ruby !

- Tiens, une revenante, dit la serveuse d'un ton sec.

Le shérif soupira et s'installa sur un des tabourets :

- Oui je sais, j'ai pas été cool ces derniers temps. Je te demande pardon pour l'autre soir, j'y ai été un peu fort.

- Ça on peut le dire ! Et pour hier soir ? Ton excuse ?

- J'ai voulu rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ma mère. Elle est bizarre en ce moment, elle pète des câbles pour rien et elle ment tout le temps.

- C'est exactement ce qu'on disait de toi hier.

Emma fronça les sourcils mais décida de ne pas donner suite à cette phrase.

- Alors, tu acceptes mes excuses ?

- D'accord ! Je te fais un chocolat chaud ?

- Oui, merci, dit la sauveuse, soulagée de s'en être tirée à si bons comptes.

Ruby se mit alors au travail et prépara la boisson chaude d'Emma. Celle-ci eut soudain l'impression d'étouffer. Elle enleva sa veste et la posa à côté d'elle. La jeune louve écarquilla alors les yeux :

- Bon sang Emma, tu as quoi dans le cou ? C'est un suçon ça !

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

La serveuse sortit un petit miroir de son tablier et le tendit à la blonde. Celle-ci se regarda et vit l'énorme suçon que Régina lui avait fait et elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt ?

- Mais non c'est une piqûre de moustique ! Mentit-elle.

- Ben voyons, tu me prends pour une quiche ou quoi ? Je sais quand même reconnaitre un suçon ! Alors c'est qui ? Tu as passé la nuit avec lui hein ? Oh ! Tu étais avec hier soir, c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venue en fait !

Ruby était toute excitée et enthousiaste à l'idée de connaitre l'amoureux mystérieux de son amie. Emma ne savait pas quoi dire pour se défendre.

- Je parie que c'est August ! Vous étiez proches à un moment tous les deux !

- Tu n'y es pas du tout, je t'assure que…

- Jefferson ! C'est lui avoue ! Tu as raison, il est bien plus sexy qu'August !

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ruby, arrête maintenant, ce n'est pas un suçon et je n'ai pas d'hommes dans ma vie, on peut changer de sujet ?

La louve sourit, elle voyait bien que la sauveuse mentait et était bien décidée à trouver qui était l'heureux élu mais pour ça elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour mettre au point une stratégie.

- Ok, on change de sujet ! Comment as-tu fait pour t'évader de l'hôpital en étant en cellule d'isolement ?

Emma fut une nouvelle fois prise au dépourvu. Finalement elle aurait préféré ne pas changer de sujet. Elle réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière pour trouver une explication plausible.

- J'ai utilisé la magie !

Ruby leva un sourcil :

- Tu sais utiliser la magie ?

- Ouais…

- Fais voir ! Soulève la tasse.

La blonde sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore fourrée ? Elle se racla la gorge, posa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tasse de chocolat et se concentra sur l'objet. Rien ne bougea. Elle réitéra son geste, en vain :

- Bon ça marche pas ! C'est parce que j'étais tellement déterminée à sortir de là que ma magie a dû se déclencher !

- Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincue !

- Ben pourtant c'est vrai ! Bon je te laisse, je vais au commissariat, j'ai deux, trois trucs à régler !

- D'accord mais j'oublie pas pour ta magie, tu me dois une démo !

- Ouais t'inquiète !

Emma se leva du tabouret et eut soudain un vertige. La serveuse la retint par le bras afin qu'elle ne tombe pas :

- Hey, Emma ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si. J'ai dû me lever trop vite ! A plus Ruby !

Elle sortit et monta dans sa voiture. Elle prit son portable et composa le numéro de Régina.

- Allô ?

- Régina ! C'est moi, j'ai besoin de ton aide, il faut absolument que tu m'apprennes la magie…


	30. Chapter 30

_**Obsession**_

_**Coucou comment allez-vous? Moi ça va à part que je suis assez frustrée! Hier soir j'ai passé une heure à tweeter intensivement à notre reine adorée Lana Parrilla et j'ai eu AUCUNE réponse :'( J'en suis malade... **_

_**Mais bon c'est la vie me direz-vous ^^**_

_**Alors voila le chapitre 30 ! Merci pour vos reviews, je ne pensais pas avoir mis autant de sensualité dans ma scène M :) **_

_**Bon je vous laisse lire ! **_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 30 **

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que Régina attendait Emma et elle commençait vraiment à s'impatienter, faisant les cents pas. Finalement, elle vit le shérif courir vers elle à bout de souffle :

- Je sais je suis en retard et je m'en excuse mais je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de me lever si tôt un dimanche !

La reine leva les yeux au ciel :

- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas.

- Oh mais si, tu m'as tellement manquée cette nuit.

Régina sourit et sans attendre embrassa passionnément sa compagne.

- Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin te serrer contre moi, dit la brune.

- Moi aussi ! Mais au fait, la prochaine fois, évite les suçons ! Ruby l'a vu et se pose des questions, elle croit que je suis avec August ou Jefferson !

La jeune femme éclata de rire :

- Cette fille n'a aucun goût !

- Bah, je trouve que Jefferson est plutôt pas mal.

La reine se figea à cette révélation, plissa les yeux et serra les dents. Emma la regarda en souriant :

- Oh mais c'est que vous êtes jalouse, Régina Mills !

- Non, je ne partage pas c'est tout

- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus.

La sauveuse s'approcha dangereusement et posa ses mains sur les hanches de la reine, elle l'embrassa ensuite fougueusement tout en passant ses mains sous son chemisier. Régina gémit au contact des doigts froids de sa compagne sur sa peau. La blonde remonta légèrement et posa ses mains sur le soutien-gorge de la brune. Elle pouvait sentir les tétons durcis par l'excitation de la brune à travers le tissu et cela lui procura une chaleur intense dans son bas ventre. Pourtant la reine rompit le contact :

- Emma, on a du boulot, je dois t'apprendre la magie, tu te souviens ?

- Ouais mais on a le temps non ? Dit-elle en tentant une nouvelle fois d'embrasser sa compagne, en vain.

- Non justement.

Et comme si elle venait prendre conscience de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, la blonde demanda :

- Pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous dans ce cimetière ?

- Pour ne pas prendre le risque que tu détruises ma maison.

- Oh je vois, en gros tu crois que je vais faire n'importe quoi ! Se vexa le shérif

- Mais non ! Allez donne-moi tes mains et ferme les yeux.

Emma s'exécuta :

- Bien maintenant je vais te faire passer un flot de magie pour que tu le ressentes au plus profond de toi, d'accord.

- Ouais, dit la blonde pas rassurée.

- Détends-toi, ça va bien se passer !

Emma souffla et essaya de ressentir la magie de sa compagne. Son corps devint soudain chaud et elle avait des picotements dans les mains et les bras. Soudain, elle sentit un flux de magie l'envahir et Régina fut propulsée contre une des pierres tombales. Le shérif écarquilla les yeux totalement paniquée et se précipita vers la reine :

- Oh merde, Régina, est-ce que ça va ?

La brune se releva péniblement et se frotta la tête :

- C'était quoi ça ? Dit-elle abasourdie.

- J'en sais rien, j'ai senti mon corps se réchauffer puis des picotements et un énorme truc m'envahir et soudain je t'ai vue t'envoler !

Régina prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir :

- Je crois que tu as de la magie en toi, mais pas de la mauvaise comme moi ! Je dirais une magie comme possède la fée bleue.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Dit Emma en rigolant.

- Non, je suis sérieuse.

- Mais comment c'est possible ?

- Tu es née du véritable amour ! Dit-elle avec dégoût en pensant aux Charming.

- Ben merde alors ! Bon on fait quoi du coup ?

- Je vais t'apprendre à la maîtriser ! Tu vois cette pierre là-bas ?

- Ouais.

- Ben soulève-là !

Emma se positionna et tendit le bras vers la pierre en question. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer mais rien ne se produisit. Elle recommença plusieurs fois sans y arriver.

- J'y arrive pas ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Tu dois canaliser tes émotions.

- Facile à dire !

- Allez, recommence !

La sauveuse se remit en position et reproduisit son geste, en vain. La reine s'approcha alors doucement de la blonde et posa une main sur son épaule pour la soutenir. La pierre se souleva dans les cieux, sous le regard ébahi des deux jeunes femmes. Régina retira sa main et la pierre retomba lourdement sur le sol.

- Refais-le sans moi maintenant.

Emma recommença une bonne dizaine de fois sans que rien ne se passe et dès que la brune la touchait la pierre s'envolait. Finalement à bout de force, la sauveuse s'assit sur un banc non loin de là. Régina vint s'installer à ses côtés :

- Donc en gros je n'y arrive pas sans toi, dit Emma désespérée.

- Mais c'est normal, c'est le début, tu vas t'entrainer et tu n'auras bientôt plus besoin de mon contact pour l'utiliser.

- Mouais… C'est quand même bizarre ça non ? Dès que tu me touches, pfiuuu la magie se pointe ! Tu vois pas tout l'effet que tu me fais, dit-elle d'un air coquin.

La reine éclata de rire.

- J'ai envie de toi, là maintenant tout de suite, dit Emma.

- Hum, oui dans un cimetière, c'est très approprié !

- Oh Régina, je suis certaine que tu connais un endroit tranquille.

- Ca se pourrait, dit la reine en souriant.

- Génial ! Allons-y, dit la blonde en se levant.

Mais le téléphone de la brune se mit à sonner et Emma poussa un grognement de frustration. Régina vérifia qui l'appelait et quand elle vit que c'était son fils, elle décrocha :

- Allô mon chéri, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui maman, tout va bien ! Tu es où ?

- Dehors avec Emma, pourquoi ?

- Ben j'ai un truc à te demander, dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

- Oui quoi ?

- Est-ce que je peux aller à l'anniversaire de Grace cet après-midi ?

La reine hésita, mais en entendant le ton suppliant de Henry, elle ne put qu'accepter :

- Trop cool, merci maman ! J'ai pas de cadeau pour elle, tu pourrais me trouver quelque chose ?

- Mais où veux-tu que je trouve un cadeau pour elle un dimanche ?

- Ben je sais pas, je sais qu'elle est fan d'Alice aux pays des Merveilles.

Régina leva les yeux au ciel, c'était tellement cliché.

- Oui et quoi ? Tu veux peut-être que je lui trouve un lapin blanc ?

- Oh oui ça serait génial !

- Henry, je plaisantais…

- Oh maman s'il te plait ! Il doit bien y en avoir dans la forêt !

La brune soupira :

- D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire !

- Merci ! A tout à l'heure ! Au fait, je dois être chez elle pour midi.

- D'accord, je te laisse.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers sa compagne :

- Shérif, j'ai besoin de vous, dit la reine en souriant.

- Mais tout ce que vous voudrez, Majesté, dit Emma d'une voix sensuelle qui laissait présager des intentions des plus perverses.

- On va aller capturer dans la forêt un lapin blanc pour que Henry puisse l'offrir à Grace !

- Quoi ? Mais… mais… et mon lapin à moi tu en fais quoi ?

- Plus tard ! Promis je me rattraperais !

- Y'a intérêt !

Et c'est à contrecoeur et légèrement en colère contre leur fils qu'Emma suivit Régina dans les bois…


	31. Chapter 31

_**Obsession**_

_**Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé un bon week-end! Vous avez regardé "Black Swan"? Y'avait Cora et Jefferson ^^ J'ai halluciné lol notre bonne vieille Cora adorée :D**_

_**Alors pour bien commencer la semaine, je vous poste le chapitre 31 (et oui déjà!) **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews et vos follows ! Vous êtes géniaux! **_

_**Bon je vous laisse lire et je vous dis à jeudi :p **_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 31 **

Emma rentra au Granny's, épuisée par sa course folle à tenter d'attraper cette foutue bestiole de lapin. Résignée, elle avait dû demander à Régina d'utiliser la magie afin de capturer l'animal. Ensuite, La reine était rentrée au manoir pour se changer et conduire Henry chez Jefferson. Du coup, elle s'était dit qu'elle allait en profiter pour se reposer un peu. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fut surprise de découvrir Ruby et Belle assises à une table en train de jouer aux cartes.

- Emma, tu tombes bien ! Viens jouer avec nous, on va faire un poker.

- Heu… Ok.

Elle s'installa à côté de Belle. Ruby se leva en prétextant qu'elle devait aller chercher quelque chose dehors. Le shérif sentit alors son téléphone vibrer et regarda qui lui avait envoyé un message. Elle sourit en voyant que c'était Régina.

_« Tu me manques… Où es-tu ? »_

_« Tu me manques aussi ! Au Granny's. Je fais un poker » _

_« Un poker, vraiment ? Tu sais jouer ? »_

_« Bien sûr, j'ai plein de talents tu le sais… »_

Emma riait niaisement aux messages de la reine :

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Belle faisant sursauter la blonde.

- Qui ça ?

- Régina.

Le cœur de la sauveuse rata un battement et elle se mit à rougir :

- Détends-toi, je suis au courant pour vous deux, j'ai tout entendu lorsque Régina a avoué ses sentiments pour toi à Rumpel.

- Tu es sérieuse ? Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de toi.

Emma eut du mal à se retenir de sauter de joie. Belle lui sourit :

- Je suis contente pour vous deux, je savais qu'il y avait du bon en Régina tout comme il y en a en Rumpelstiltskin.

- Justement, comment tu fais pour affronter le regard des autres ? On sait tous que Gold n'est pas un ange et pourtant toi tu le défends bec et ongles.

- Je l'aime tout simplement et j'ai su voir sa bonté, sa gentillesse et son humour, c'est un homme extrêmement doux.

- J'espère que les habitants finiront par voir Régina comme moi je la vois.

- Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'en suis certaine ! En tout cas tu peux compter sur moi pour garder le secret !

- Merci Belle.

Ruby rentra dans le restaurant accompagnée de Snow. Emma leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée :

- J'ai pensé qu'une après-midi entre filles nous ferait du bien, dit la serveuse.

La blonde ne répondit pas et regarda sa mère s'asseoir en face d'elle :

- Bonjour Chérie, tu vas bien ?

- Ouais ça va.

- Je suis contente de te voir, tu sais j'ai été déçue quand tu m'as appelée hier soir pour me dire que tu ne dormais pas à la maison.

- S'il te plaît, ne recommence pas et passons un bon moment, d'accord ?

Mary-Margaret acquiesça et la jeune louve commença à distribuer les cartes ainsi que les jetons.

- On parie quoi ? Demanda Ruby.

- Si je gagne, tu devras me raconter toute l'histoire à propos du sort, ce soir, Emma, dit la princesse à sa fille.

Le shérif leva un sourcil :

- Je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerais tout quand je serais prête !

- Et bien si je gagne, ça sera ce soir.

- Si je gagne, dit la serveuse, alors tu me dis qui est ton amoureux mystérieux !

Mary-Margaret se tourna vers sa meilleure amie tandis qu'Emma eut soudain un coup de chaleur :

- De quoi tu parles Ruby ?

- Emma est venue hier pour s'excuser de son comportement et j'ai vu qu'elle avait un suçon dans le cou ! Dit-elle fièrement.

- C'était une piqûre de moustique ! Se défendit la sauveuse.

- Montre, dit sa mère.

- Non !

- Oh allez Em' ! Enchaîna la louve.

- Attends un peu, dit Snow, hier tu dis ?

Emma sentit une boule se former au creux de son ventre, elle en était certaine, sa mère allait faire le lien entre le suçon, elle et Régina.

- Régina !

La voix de Ruby fit sortir la blonde de ses pensées :

- Quoi Régina ? Dit-elle le cœur battant la chamade.

- Elle est là !

- Hein ? Où ça ? Et comment tu le sais ?

- Tu as oublié ? Je suis une louve, je sens son odeur. Je vais voir dehors.

- Non, laisse-la, on s'en fiche qu'elle soit là ou pas, dit Mary-Margaret.

- Ne fais pas ta rabat-joie Mary ! Dit la serveuse en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle sortit et découvrit la reine sur le trottoir.

- Bonjour Régina.

- Bonjour, je ne savais pas que le restaurant était fermé aujourd'hui.

- Oui Granny ne se sentait pas très bien et comme je n'avais pas trop envie de faire le service toute seule, je n'ai pas ouvert ! Vous voulez entrer ? On fait un poker les filles et moi.

Régina leva un sourcil :

- Les filles ?

- Ouais, Belle, Snow et Emma.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, dit la brune malgré son envie d'aller retrouver Emma à l'intérieur.

- Oh allez, on va bien s'amuser.

- D'accord, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Elles entrèrent alors à l'intérieur et quand Régina croisa le regard du shérif, son cœur rata un battement. C'était comme si elle ne l'avait plus vue depuis des jours.

- Bonjour Belle, dit la reine en lui souriant poliment.

- Bonjour, répondit celle-ci.

- Snow, dit la reine d'une voix sèche.

- Régina, répondit la princesse de la même façon.

La brune s'installa en bout de table à côté d'Emma et de Mary-Margaret.

- Comment allez-vous shérif ?

- Bien, merci, dit la blonde sous le regard suspicieux de sa mère.

Ruby rapporta des verres avec une bouteille de vin rouge et servit ses invités. Le jeu commença alors.

- Régina, vous voulez quoi si vous gagnez ? Demanda la louve.

- Je ne sais pas, je vais réfléchir pendant la partie, dit-elle non sans jeter un regard équivoque à la sauveuse qui se sentit rougir.

- D'accord.

Au bout d'une heure de jeu, Belle était ruinée, Ruby n'avait presque plus de jetons et un bon verre de vin dans le nez. Mary-Margaret, Emma et Régina avaient encore toutes les trois pas mal de jetons.

- Au fait Emma, avant que je sois complètement bourrée, j'aimerais que tu me fasses ta démo de magie !

Snow écarquilla les yeux tandis que Régina fit semblant d'être surprise.

- Tu sais utiliser la magie ? Mais comment ça se fait ?

- J'en sais rien. Je l'ai découvert quand j'étais enfermée, mentit la blonde.

- C'est comme ça que tu as réussi à t'enfuir de l'hôpital ?

- Ouais.

La reine avait envie d'éclater de rire mais se retint, elle se racla la gorge :

- C'est parce qu'elle est le fruit du véritable amour. Dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

- Oh mais c'est merveilleux, s'extasia la princesse, montre-nous ma chérie.

- Oui, ramène-nous la bouteille de vin qui est sur le bar, ça m'évitera de me lever, dit la serveuse.

Emma inspira pour se donner du courage, jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne et tendit le bras en avant, vers la bouteille. Elle mit toute la bonne volonté du monde dans sa concentration mais rien ne se produisit. Régina posa alors discrètement sa main sur la cuisse du shérif, la bouteille se mit à bouger et traversa la pièce pour se poser délicatement sur la table.

- Ben merde alors, s'exclama Ruby tandis que Belle et Snow étaient bouche bée.

La sauveuse sourit, contente de son petit effet. D'un léger signe de tête, elle remercia Régina.

- Tu peux le refaire ? Demanda Mary-Margaret.

- Non, ça fatigue, il faut que j'apprenne à mieux la maîtriser et en plus je dois aller au petit coin.

La princesse hocha la tête et se cala dans le fond de sa chaise. Emma se leva et eut soudain un vertige, beaucoup plus violent que celui qu'elle avait eu la veille. Elle posa ses mains sur ses tempes. Régina se leva et lui toucha le bras, inquiète :

- Emma, ça ne va pas ?

La blonde voulut répondre mais sa vue se brouilla et elle se sentit défaillir. Heureusement pour elle, Régina la retint avant qu'elle ne vienne s'écraser lourdement sur le sol….


	32. Chapter 32

_**Obsession**_

_**Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que ma fic plaise toujours autant :)**_

_**Je vous poste le chapitre 32, je vous préviens il est rated M :p**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

Emma ouvrit les yeux et vit son père ainsi que sa mère de part et d'autre du lit.

- Ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ? Dit Mary-Margaret les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

- J'ai mal à la tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu as fait de la magie et ensuite tu as perdu connaissance, Régina t'a rattrapée avant que tu ne tombes par terre.

- Oh !

Le shérif tenta de remettre ses idées en place. Elle se souvint de la partie de poker, de sa démonstration de magie et puis plus rien.

- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer! Je vais voir Ruby, elle était totalement saoule. Dit Snow en embrassant sa fille avant de quitter la pièce.

La blonde parcourut la pièce du regard à la recherche de sa compagne, en vain.

- Un problème, Emma ? Demanda David.

- Non, tout va bien.

- Au fait, ta mère m'a dit pour la magie, c'est super ! Je suis fière de toi tu sais.

- Merci, ouais c'est cool.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Henry fit son entrée :

- Maman !

- Hey, gamin, dit la sauveuse, heureuse de revoir son fils.

Il monta sur le lit et lui fit un gros câlin :

- Maman m'a raconté ce qu'il t'était arrivé, tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs où est-elle ?

- Je suis là, dit Régina en entrant, comment allez-vous Miss Swan ?

- Beaucoup mieux maintenant ! Merci de m'avoir rattrapée avant la chute.

- De rien, c'est normal voyons, dit la reine en souriant, contente de voir que sa compagne allait bien.

Le prince regarda les deux jeunes femmes, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour Emma et Régina puissent parler sans se jeter des piques à la figure. Et puis, il devait bien l'avouer, la reine avait été d'une grande aide lors des crises de folie de sa fille.

- Tu pourrais garder Henry cette nuit, demanda Emma à son père.

David leva les yeux vers Régina afin d'obtenir son approbation :

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, dit la brune en souriant.

- D'accord, je l'emmène avec moi alors. Tu viens bonhomme ?

Le jeune garçon sauta hors du lit, embrassa ses deux mamans et sortit. Le prince déposa un baiser sur la joue du shérif, salua Régina d'un signe de tête et suivit son petit-fils à l'extérieur de la chambre.

- Enfin seules, dit la blonde.

Régina s'installa sur le bord du lit, près de sa compagne :

- Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais.

- Je suis désolée, ça n'était pas mon intention. A mon avis, j'ai dû un peu trop forcer sur l'utilisation de la magie.

- Oui je crois aussi.

Emma se cala sur les coussins et prit la main de sa compagne dans la sienne.

- Alors, tu restes dormir avec moi ce soir ?

- Emma, ça ne serait pas raisonnable. Je te rappelle que tu as fait un malaise, et en plus Ruby est à côté.

- Elle est bourrée comme un trou, elle n'entendra rien du tout si c'est cela qui t'inquiète ! Et je vais très bien !

Le shérif attira la reine contre elle et commença à l'embrasser. Le bisou fut d'abord tendre mais Régina ne put résister à l'envie de l'approfondir. Elle passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la blonde et celle-ci ouvrit la bouche afin de lui donner l'accès. Leurs langues se touchaient et se caressaient. Chacune explorant l'autre comme si c'était la première fois. Régina passa ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Emma et sans attendre, elle lui massa les seins à travers le soutien-gorge. Le shérif poussa un gémissement de plaisir et se releva vers sa compagne afin qu'elle puisse le lui dégrafer, libérant ainsi sa poitrine. La reine commença alors des caresses sensuelles, touchant les tétons de la sauveuse avec ses pouces. Voulant plus, elle enleva le tissu qui la gênait et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ses mains furent remplacer par sa bouche et elle lécha les mamelons durcis du shérif. Emma quant à elle, caressait les hanches de la reine, remontant dans son dos et en profita pour dégrafer également son soutien-gorge. Puis elle fit passer ses mains devant et d'un geste fébrile qui montrait son impatience, elle déboutonna le chemisier de sa belle brune. Régina enleva elle-même son chemisier et Emma put enfin profiter de la jolie poitrine de la reine. La blonde fit basculer Régina sous elle et s'attaqua au bouton de son pantalon. Sans attendre, elle plongea sa main dans la culotte de la brune, qui gémit sous son contact.

- Hum, je t'ai manquée, on dirait, dit Emma en souriant.

La reine sourit et se mordit la lèvre sous les douces caresses du shérif. Emma joua alors avec le clitoris de sa compagne et d'un geste presque brusque elle retira le dernier rempart à la nudité de la brune. Mais Régina, bien décidée à mener la danse, se releva et poussa Emma contre le matelas. Elle dézippa le jean de la sauveuse, le retira ainsi que sa culotte. La blonde était à présent totalement nue et Régina sourit. Un sourire carnassier. Sans qu'Emma ne puisse faire un geste, la brune lui écarta les cuisses et commença à lui lécher son intimité.

- Putain, Régina !

Le shérif se cambra sous les coups de langue experts de son amante. Régina accéléra le mouvement et Emma gémit de plus en plus fort. Elle agrippait les cheveux de la brune, la poussant à continuer. Sentant que sa compagne était au bord du précipice, Régina se releva et remonta embrasser ses lèvres. Emma grogna de frustration mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la reine la pénétra brusquement, loin et vite. La sauveuse retint un cri de plaisir et se laissa aller. Son corps se contracta, son souffle devint de plus en plus court, elle fut prise de secousses et fut délivrer par un orgasme fulgurant. Au bout de quelques minutes, son corps se calma et Emma retrouva ses esprits. La reine s'allongea à côté d'elle, à bout de souffle, le sourire aux lèvres :

- C'était magique, tu m'as rendue totalement accro ! Dit le shérif.

- Je vois ça, petite coquine.

- Je suis folle de toi !

Régina sourit, jamais elle n'avait ressenti tant d'amour pour une personne, même pas Daniel. Emma se releva et s'installa à califourchon sur son amante. Elle fit bouger son sexe humide contre celui de la reine. Celle-ci gémit de plaisir et ne put s'empêcher de masser sensuellement les seins de sa partenaire. La blonde en fit de même, s'attardant sur les tétons puis descendit vers le nombril pour finir sa course entre les jambes de sa bien-aimée. Elle entra d'abord un doigt, tout en caressant le clitoris de la brune avec son pouce. Régina bougeait les hanches afin d'approfondir le contact des doigts du shérif. Emma entra alors un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient. Régina agrippa alors les couvertures et ferma les yeux pour profiter au mieux des sensations que la blonde lui procurait.

- Han Emma, continue, ne t'arrête surtout pas !

La sauveuse accéléra le mouvement et Régina eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas crier son plaisir. Elle avait l'impression que tout son être s'envoler, elle perdait pied et elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle sentit la langue chaude d'Emma sur son clitoris et son corps explosa.

- Emma…

La reine finit par se détendre et ouvrit les yeux, la blonde lui souriait, satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle venait de faire à sa compagne.

- Tu es trop excitante quand tu jouis !

Régina rougit et cacha sa tête dans l'oreiller, Emma éclata de rire.

- Hey sois pas gênée, je trouve ça trop mignon.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes pendant que je…

La brune s'arrêta, incapable de finir sa phrase. Emma se coucha alors près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras :

- Je suis épuisée !

- Moi aussi. Bonne nuit Emma.

- Bonne nuit Régina.

Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, avant de finir toutes les deux dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Emma se réveilla la première. Elle mit du temps avant de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre du Granny's. Elle se retourna et vit Régina, paisiblement endormie. Du bout des doigts, la blonde retira une mèche de cheveux bruns qui cachait le visage de son amante et la mit derrière son oreille. La reine bougea et finit par ouvrir les yeux :

- Bonjour toi, dit le shérif en souriant.

- Bonjour.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui, je dors toujours bien quand je suis avec toi !

- Oh, tu es trop mignonne !

Emma se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la brune.

- Une douche ça te dit ?

- Oui mais quand tu dis douche, c'est pour se laver ou pour… enfin tu vois, dit Régina, gênée.

- Ben les deux ! Dit la blonde comme si c'était une évidence.

La sauveuse se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Voyant que Régina n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas :

- Et bien, c'est que je n'ai pas de culotte de rechange !

- Oh ! Pas grave, je te prêterais un de mes strings.

La reine leva un sourcil :

- Tu mets des strings ?

Emma éclata de rire :

- Mais non, je plaisantais ! Je mets des culottes ou des shortys, tu n'auras qu'à choisir.

- D'accord mais dommage pour les strings ! D'ailleurs il me semblait bien que je n'en avais pas trouvé le jour où j'ai fouillé dans ta commode! Dit la brune en se levant pour aller à la salle de bain.

Elles entrèrent et la blonde fit couler la douche. En attendant que l'eau soit à bonne température, elle ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Régina. Elles étaient en pleine exploration de la bouche de l'autre lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit soudainement :

- Oh bordel de merde !


	33. Chapter 33

_**Obsession**_

_**Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé un bon w-e! **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent qui vous a donné chaud lol**_

_**Je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous se sont posés la question pour savoir qui les a surprises! Snow? Ruby? Et j'ai même eu droit à Granny des fois, ça m'a bien fait rire tiens ^^ **_

_**Voici le chapitre 33 ! Et la réponse à votre question :D**_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 33**

Ruby parcourait la pièce de long en large tandis qu'Emma et Régina étaient assises sur le lit. Après les avoir surprise à moitié nue dans la salle de bain, la jeune louve leur avait laissé le temps de prendre une douche et de s'habiller. Elle voulait à présent des explications :

- Ruby, s'il te plait, je vais tout expliquer mais assieds-toi, tu me rends malade à faire les cents pas comme ça, dit le shérif.

La serveuse s'exécuta et s'installa près de son amie. Emma jeta un regard à sa compagne afin d'avoir son approbation. La reine hocha la tête et posa sa main sur la cuisse de la blonde sous le regard abasourdi de Ruby.

- Bon alors en résumé, commença la sauveuse, j'ai voulu connaitre le passé de Régina. Je lui ai demandé et tu te doutes bien qu'elle m'a envoyée balader !

La louve ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle pouvait très bien imaginer la scène :

- Comme je suis têtue et que je voulais absolument savoir, je suis allée demander de l'aide à Rumpelstilskin et…

- Mais tu es totalement cinglée ma vieille, interrompit Ruby.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Régina.

- Ouais, j'avoue c'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue mais c'était la seule solution !

La brune soupira, elle se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Emma. Si elle avait parlé, jamais la blonde n'aurait été dans cet hôpital pour dingues.

- Donc, il m'a donné un sort qui permettrait de découvrir le passé de Régina. Evidemment, il m'a prévenu qu'il y avait un prix et tu l'as bien compris, ce prix, c'était la folie ! J'étais obnubilée par Régina, ne voyait qu'elle, je ne voulais qu'elle. Bref tu en as fait l'expérience.

La jeune femme acquiesça en se souvenant de la fois où elle était allée voir la sauveuse dans sa cellule et que celle-ci l'avait royalement ignorée.

- Ca ne me dit pas comment vous avez fini ensemble toutes les deux, dit la louve.

- J'y viens. Répondit le shérif, donc quand j'étais enfermée, Régina venait me voir tous les jours et…

- Quoi ? Mais comment ? Il n'y avait que la famille qui avait le droit de te voir !

- Je me téléportais dans sa cellule. J'y allais afin de trouver un moyen de guérir Emma et c'est comme ça que je me suis peu à peu attachée à elle.

La blonde se retourna vers la reine et lui sourit, trop heureuse de sa mini-déclaration.

- Je suis aussi allée voir Gold pour trouver une solution, poursuivit la brune, mais il m'a dit qu'Emma ne pourrait jamais guérir. Alors j'ai décidé, pour Henry et aussi pour moi, de la faire venir chez moi pour passer la soirée et une partie de la nuit ensemble.

- Une partie de la nuit ? Dit Ruby, un sourire salace sur les lèvres.

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel :

- Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, on ne faisait que discuter !

- Ben voyons, dit la louve, et pour l'évasion ?

- Au départ on avait établi un plan afin que le personnel de l'hôpital pense que je m'étais évadée par la porte principale mais ayant tout fait foiré, j'ai été mise en cellule d'isolement.

- Du coup, j'ai dû utiliser la magie pour nous téléporter jusqu'à chez moi, dit la reine.

- Donc, tu n'as pas de magie en toi ?

- Si mais on ne l'a découvert qu' hier matin, seulement je ne sais pas l'utiliser seule, il faut que Régina me touche pour que cela fonctionne !

La serveuse éclata de rire :

- Bon sang, ce que ça devient érotique !

- Arrête de rire, c'est sérieux ! S'offusqua Emma.

- Pardon, se reprit Ruby, continue.

- Donc, une fois au manoir, mes parents sont venus me chercher fous d'inquiétude à mon sujet, ils ont accusé Régina, enfin surtout ma mère. Finalement, elle a su les faire sortir et puis…

Emma marqua une pause, ne sachant continuer son récit tellement elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là et surtout à quel point elle avait fait de la peine à sa compagne. Régina lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du shérif :

- Et puis je l'ai embrassée et le sort s'est brisé, Emma était guérie, dit la brune.

Ruby écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Elle ressemblait à un loup affamé comme ça :

- Ca veut dire que…

- Je suis son véritable amour ! Termina la reine.

Emma se tourna vers celle-ci, jamais elles n'avaient abordé ce sujet ensemble. Régina plongea un regard plein d'amour dans les yeux verts de la sauveuse et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la brune.

- Vous êtes mignonnes toutes les deux, dit la louve.

- Tu trouves ? Tu n'es pas dégoûtée ? Demanda le shérif.

- Ben non, pourquoi ?

- Ben déjà, on est deux femmes et en plus c'est Régina.

- Ouais je sais mais bon si tu es heureuse comme ça alors, c'est cool ! Par contre quand Snow va le savoir, elle va sûrement faire un arrêt cardiaque !

- Justement, tu le gardes pour toi d'accord ? C'est à moi de lui en parler.

- T'inquiète, je ne dirais rien. Et Henry dans tout ça ?

- Il est très content pour nous, à vrai dire, il n'attendait que ça, dit Emma en souriant.

Ruby sourit, elle s'en doutait, Henry rêvait de voir ses mamans devenir amies, alors amantes c'est encore mieux ! Elle se souvint alors d'il y a deux jours au Granny's et ses yeux s'illuminèrent :

- Et le suçon ?

- C'était moi, avoua Régina.

- Et bien, je vous pensais plutôt frigide que coquine !

- Ruby ! S'exclama le shérif.

La brune se mit à rougir d'embarras et se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

- Oh ça va hein, je plaisantais ! Bon on va prendre le petit déjeuner ? J'ai une faim de loup.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Et Granny ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se pose des questions en voyant Régina descendre avec nous.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est clouée au lit !

La serveuse se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, suivie des deux jeunes femmes. Elles descendirent dans le restaurant et furent surprises de voir la grand-mère de Ruby en train de préparer les pancakes :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Demanda la jeune louve.

- Je vais mieux figure-toi ! Bonjour Emma.

- Bonjour, répondit celle-ci.

La vieille dame fronça les sourcils en voyant la reine à côté du shérif :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

- Miss Swan a fait un malaise hier soir alors je suis venue prendre de ses nouvelles avant qu'elle n'aille travailler, improvisa Régina.

- Bizarre, depuis quand vous souciez –vous des autres ? Répliqua Granny.

La brune serra les poings et la fusilla du regard. Voyant que ça pouvait dégénérer d'un instant à l'autre, Emma prit sa compagne par les épaules et l'emmena à une table qui se trouvait à l'opposé du bar. Une fois assises l'une en face de l'autre, Régina se pencha vers Emma pour que personne ne l'entende :

- Non mais tu as vu comment elle m'a parlé cette vieille mégère.

- Ouais mais n'y prête pas attention ! Le principal c'est que nous sommes ensemble et que nous prenons notre petit-dej toutes les deux, au lieu d'être chacune de son côté, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si bien sûr !

Ruby amena café et chocolat chaud et s'installa à côté du shérif. Elles mangèrent pratiquement en silence sous le regard inquisiteur de Granny. Une fois le ventre plein, Emma se leva :

- Bon il faut que j'aille bosser, je suis vraiment à la bourre !

- J'y vais aussi, dit la reine en se levant à son tour.

Elles remercièrent Ruby et sa grand-mère pour le petit-déjeuner, les saluèrent et sortirent. Emma raccompagna Régina jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Je passerais chercher Henry à l'école ce soir et on viendra directement chez toi, dit la sauveuse.

- D'accord, je cuisinerais. Quel est ton plat préféré ?

La blonde sourit et se pencha à l'oreille de sa compagne :

- Une Régina Mills nue avec de la chantilly sur chaque téton et comme dessert, une pomme bien juteuse.

- Emma Swan, vous êtes une cochonne, dit Régina faussement outrée.

- Je sais !

Régina colla son corps contre celui d'Emma et lui murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Et j'adore ça…

La jeune femme frissonna et eut soudain envie de plaquer son amante sur la voiture pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle n'en fit rien car elle avait peur que Granny les regarde par la fenêtre.

- J'ai très envie de t'embrasser mais on ne peut pas malheureusement. Dit le shérif.

- Suis-moi.

Régina emmena la jolie blonde dans une ruelle et se jeta sur ses lèvres, provoquant un gémissement de plaisir de la part d'Emma. Le shérif balada ses mains sur les hanches de la reine et les passa sous son chemisier pour caresser la peau douce de son ventre :

- Emma, dit Régina entre deux baisers, tu dois aller travailler

- Hum…oui, j'y vais.

Mais elle ne détacha pas ses lèvres de celles de sa compagne pour autant. Finalement la brune rompit le contact :

- Allez shérif, au boulot !

Emma grogna de frustration et relâcha la reine.

- D'accord, j'y vais. A ce soir alors !

- Oui, à ce soir.

Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que le shérif ne quitte la ruelle sous le regard attendri de Régina…


	34. Chapter 34

_**Obsession**_

_**Coucou ! Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre :) **_

_**Je vois que vous êtes tous(tes) content(es) de la réaction de Ruby à l'égard de notre couple préféré :p En même temps je ne la voyais pas réagir autrement ! ^^**_

_**Merci à vous tous(tes) pour vos reviews, ça me motive à chaque fois ! **_

_**Bon je vous laisse lire le chapitre 34 :) **_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

Emma était adossée à sa voiture, attendant que Henry sorte de l'école. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il se mit à courir vers elle, tout content.

- Maman, je suis trop content que tu sois venu me chercher !

- Moi aussi, gamin. Alors ça s'est bien passé chez tes grands-parents ?

- Oui ça a été. Et toi, tu vas mieux ?

- Ouais, t'inquiète pas !

La blonde allait monter dans sa voiture lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que c'était sa mère :

- Emma, ma chérie, comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

- Super, je suis en pleine forme ! Bon il faut que j'y aille.

- Tu vas où ? Au Granny's ?

Le shérif baissa le regard vers son fils comme si elle cherchait son soutien et releva les yeux vers Mary-Margaret :

- Non, je vais chez Régina, elle m'a invitée à dîner avec Henry.

- Oh ! Dit Snow en fronçant les sourcils, je trouve que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle en ce moment.

- Et alors ? Elle est aussi la mère du gamin je te rappelle.

- Je sais mais avant tu t'en fichais de ça et maintenant, tu la vois limite tous les jours, plus que tu ne nous vois, ton père et moi !

Emma souffla, elle en avait plus qu'assez des leçons de morale de sa mère :

- Ecoute, j'ai vingt-huit ans, je fais ce que je veux et je vois qui je veux ! Bon j'y vais sinon je vais être en retard et tu es bien placée pour savoir que Régina a horreur de ça !

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à la princesse de répondre, monta dans sa voiture et démarra le moteur. Henry embrassa sa grand-mère avant de monter dans le véhicule. Snow se pencha à la fenêtre ouverte du côté passager :

- S'il te plaît, Emma, passe un soir manger avec nous, ça nous ferait plaisir !

- Ouais, j'y penserais.

La jeune institutrice se recula, le regard plein de tristesse et laissa partir sa fille. Elle avait l'impression que plus les jours passaient, plus elle la perdait…

* * *

Dans la voiture, Emma mit la radio en fond sonore :

- Comment c'était l'anniversaire de Grace ? On a pas eu le temps d'en parler hier soir.

La sauveuse vit le visage de son fils s'illuminer à l'évocation du prénom de la jeune fille :

- C'était génial ! Grace a adoré le lapin blanc, elle a dit que c'était très original et qu'elle allait en prendre soin.

- Je suis contente que ça lui ait plus ! On a pas mal galéré pour l'attraper, enfin surtout moi. Dit la blonde en repensant à la partie de jambes en l'air qu'elle avait manqué à cause de la bestiole en question.

- Oui, du coup aujourd'hui, on est resté rien qu'à deux à la récréation, dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

- Ah ! Et ?

- Ben rien.

- Henry… Mon détecteur de mensonge s'est déclenché !

Le jeune garçon soupira.

- Ben on s'est fait un bisou sur la bouche !

Emma écarquilla les yeux et dû faire un effort pour ne pas détacher le regard de la route.

- C'est pas vrai !

Henry rougit de plus bel et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Quand ta mère va savoir ça, elle va péter un câble !

Le jeune garçon tourna vivement sa tête vers le shérif :

- Oh s'il te plait, ne lui dis pas ! Elle va plus vouloir que je voie Grace après ! Elle va dire que je suis trop jeune pour avoir une amoureuse et tout ça.

- D'accord, calme-toi, je ne lui dirais rien mais si ça dure vous deux, il va bien falloir lui dire la vérité !

- Oui mais pas tout de suite.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Une fois au manoir, ils frappèrent à la porte de l'ancienne mairesse. Celle-ci ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un tablier :

- Bonsoir, entrez, je suis en pleine préparation du dîner ! Dit Régina en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du shérif.

- Besoin d'aide ? Demanda Emma.

- Tu peux juste mettre la table, Henry va faire tes devoirs avant de manger.

Il acquiesça et monta dans sa chambre tandis que ses deux mamans se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

- Spaghetti bolognaise ce soir, j'espère que ça te va ! Je n'ai pas pu faire ton plat préféré vu que tu ne me l'as pas dit !

- T'inquiète, ça me va et si je t'ai dit quel était mon plat préféré mais je pense que je l'aurais ce soir, dit-elle, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

Régina ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Une fois les pâtes et la sauce faites, elle servit les assiettes et appela son fils pour qu'il descende. Le repas était plutôt silencieux, alors la blonde eut une idée :

- Et si on allait au ciné, ce soir ?

- Oh oui ! Dit Henry, tout excité sur sa chaise.

- Un lundi soir ? Je te rappelle que notre fils a école demain, dit la brune.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel :

- Oh Régina, c'est pas la première fois que Henry ira coucher tard, il le faisait tout le temps lorsque tu me faisais passer les soirées ici !

- Oui et il s'endormait en classe ! Répliqua la reine d'un ton sec.

- Maman s'il te plaît ! Promis, je ne m'endormirais pas en classe et j'écouterais tout ce que grand-mère dira. Dit Henry en faisant des yeux larmoyants et sa tête de chien battu à sa mère.

Régina soupira et but une gorgée de vin avant de répondre :

- D'accord, vous avez gagné !

- Trop cool ! Je pourrais choisir le film ?

- Ouais gamin et même manger du pop corn !

- Youpiiii !

La brune fusilla sa compagne du regard, celle-ci lui fit un sourire qui voulait dire « c'est juste pour ce soir »

- Tu n'auras ni pop corn ni soda si tu ne finis pas tout ton assiette, Henry ! Menaça Régina afin de garder un semblant d'autorité.

Sans se faire prier, il mangea son assiette jusqu'à la dernière pâte et monta finir ses devoirs pendant que les deux jeunes femmes débarrassaient la table. Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêts, ils prirent la voiture de Régina pour se rendre au petit cinéma de Storybrooke. Henry se planta devant la télévision où étaient notés les films :

- Je veux voir X-Men !

- Hors de question, c'est trop violent. Intervint la reine.

Il se tourna alors vers sa mère biologique, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

- Va pour X-Men ! J'ai lu les critiques il paraît qu'il est bien.

Henry sautilla sur place et se dirigea vers la caissière pour commander les tickets. Emma allait le suivre quand Régina la retint par le bras :

- Tu vas contredire mes décisions encore longtemps ?

- Oh détends-toi c'est juste un film, Henry va rarement au ciné alors on peut bien le laisser voir ce qu'il veut non ? Regarde comme il est heureux.

La brune posa les yeux sur son fils, il rayonnait de bonheur, il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu si heureux. Elle soupira et capitula pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Après avoir payé les places, elles rejoignirent Henry qui était déjà en train de lorgner sur le pop corn. Emma prit un grand paquet pour eux trois malgré le refus de la reine d'en manger. Le shérif prit également un grand soda et Régina une bouteille d'eau. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la salle indiquée sur le ticket. Emma se plaça entre sa compagne et son fils, avec bien entendu, une idée des plus perverses en tête. Après d'interminables publicités et bandes-annonces, le film commença. La sauveuse et Henry se goinfrèrent pendant plus de la moitié du film. Puis quand celle-ci vit que le jeune garçon était absorbé par les super-héros de X-Men, elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de la reine. Régina tourna alors la tête vers elle et vit que le shérif avait un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions. La brune pencha la tête pour voir son fils et constata, comme Emma un peu plus tôt qu'il était dans un autre monde. Elle prit alors la veste en cuir du shérif qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et la mis sur ses jambes pour que personne ne se doute de ce qu'elles allaient faire. Ensuite, elle déboutonna discrètement son pantalon, faisant bien comprendre à la blonde qu'elle était partante. Sans attendre, la sauveuse plongea sa main dans le pantalon de son amante et caressa lentement son intimité au dessus de sa culotte. Il fut désormais impossible à la brune de se concentrer sur les images qui défilaient à l'écran. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. La reine sentit son sexe devenir humide au fur et à mesure qu'Emma la caressait. Elle donna de légers coups de hanches pour intensifier les sensations et planta ses ongles dans les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Son corps se tendit et elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à jouir mais la blonde retira vivement sa main, faisant grogner l'ancienne mairesse de frustration. Elle était prête à assaillir sa compagne de reproches lorsqu'elle la vit, les yeux fermés avec les mains de chaque côté de ses tempes :

- Emma, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

- J'ai mal au crane, il faut que je sorte d'ici !

Régina referma vite fait son pantalon, se leva et embarqua Emma et Henry avec elle.

- Mais maman, pourquoi on a…

- Ta mère ne se sentait pas bien, dit la reine.

La sauveuse était adossée au mur, toujours les mains sur la tête.

- Ah foutue migraine !

- Emma, que tu le veuilles ou non, demain je t'emmène voir le docteur Whale…


	35. Chapter 35

_**Obsession**_

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Comment allez-vous en ce jour si spécial? **_

_**Et oui, la reprise de Ouat today :) Je suis trop contente et j'ai hâte de pouvoir le regarder ce soir :p **_

_**Voici le chapitre 35, il est un peu plus court que les autres mais il est rated M (enfin un peu^^) **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 35**

Régina faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle vit Emma se diriger vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Le docteur m'a prescrit un traitement contre les migraines, il a dit que si après ça, j'en avais toujours, je devais revenir le voir.

- J'espère que ça passera.

La blonde voulait enlacer sa compagne mais elle se dit qu'il y avait bien trop de monde autour d'elle pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda le shérif.

- Et bien, toi tu vas travailler.

Emma souffla :

- Oh j'ai pas envie, en plus j'ai tellement de boulot que je ne sais pas pour où commencer ! Entre les dossiers à traiter et ceux à classer, je suis perdue !

- Si tu veux je peux venir t'aider, je n'ai rien à faire de mes journées depuis que je ne travaille plus à la mairie.

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais la femme parfaite ?

Régina éclata de rire :

- Non mais tu peux me le dire autant de fois que tu veux ! Allons-y, on a du boulot.

La blonde acquiesça et suivit la reine hors du bâtiment. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient arrivées au commissariat.

- Bon tu vois, il y a une pile de dossiers et une pile d'annexes.

- Oui, dit Régina.

- Ben tu dois mettre les annexes dans les dossiers. Fais attention, elles ne sont pas classées par ordre.

La reine s'installa donc en face du shérif et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de ses lunettes pour pouvoir mieux lire les numéros de répertoire des dossiers. Emma quant à elle, alluma son ordinateur et jeta un œil à sa compagne :

- Bordel Régina, tu es incroyablement sexy avec ces lunettes, on dirait une secrétaire d'un film porno !

Régina regarda la blonde en écarquillant les yeux :

- Tu regardes ce genre de films ?

- Ben ouais, de temps en temps, ça fait pas de mal hein. Si tu veux, ce soir on s'en mate un.

La brune croisa les jambes et se cala dans le fond de la chaise :

- Je suis déjà assez excitée comme ça, je te rappelle qu'hier soir, au cinéma, tu m'as plantée !

- Ouais je sais mais pour ma défense, c'était pas ma faute ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je me rattraperais ce soir !

Régina eut un sourire carnassier et planta son regard dans celui du shérif :

- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à attendre jusque là !

Emma déglutit péniblement, est-ce que la brune était en train de lui faire une proposition indécente ? Rien qu'en pensant à cette idée, elle en perdit la parole :

- Et bien Shérif, allez-vous vous bouger les fesses ou dois-je le faire moi-même ?

Sans attendre, la blonde se leva et parcourut la distance qui la séparait de son amante. Elle prit la main de l'ancienne mairesse pour qu'elle se lève et la fit asseoir sur le bureau en prenant bien soin de remonter sa jupe.

- Surtout n'enlève pas tes lunettes, dit Emma d'une voix rauque qui trahissait son excitation.

La sauveuse embrassa alors passionnément Régina, ne la laissant pas le temps de répondre et passa sa main sous la culotte de la reine qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir au contact des doigts d'Emma sur son sexe déjà bien humide. Le shérif enleva la culotte de Régina et commença à lécher son intimité. La brune gémit en aggripant les cheveux de sa compagne, la poussant à approfondir ses délicieuses caresses. La sauveuse pénétra Régina tout en continuant de titiller son clitoris avec sa langue. La reine sentit son corps se raidir et savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à venir. Au bout de quelques minutes de plaisir intense, l'orgasme la frappa et elle gémit tellement fort qu'Emma dû l'embrasser pour la faire taire. Régina tenta tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de son coeur.

- Emma? Tu es là?

Le shérif écarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix de son père! Il entrera dans le bureau d'une minute à l'autre et verra sa fille et la brune dans une position des plus délicates. Sans attendre, Régina descendit du bureau et se rhabilla vite fait. Emma alla se rasseoir sur sa chaise et fit mine d'être occupée sur un dossier :

- Bonjour, dit David en entrant dans la pièce.

- Hey, salut tu vas bien? Dit la blonde en souriant.

- Oui et toi? Oh bonjour Régina! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

- Je suis venue aider Miss Swan à classer des dossiers car elle a beaucoup de retard.

Le prince était étonné d'autant d'altruisme de la part de la jeune femme.

- C'est gentil! Dit le prince en souriant.

- Tu veux un café? Proposa la sauveuse.

- Oui merci!

Emma se leva et se dirigea vers la cafetière, elle prit une tasse et y versa du café:

- Régina, voulez-vous un café?

Pour toute réponse, la reine hocha la tête. Le shérif tendit alors les deux tasses à ses invités et demanda à son père ce qu'il faisait là:

- En fait, je suis venu t'inviter à dîner ce soir à la maison, avec Henry.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée!

Le prince soupira :

- Emma, s'il te plaît, fais-le pour moi! Ca fait tellement longtemps que l'on a pas passé une soirée tous ensemble.

Devant le regard suppliant de son père, la blonde capitula :

- Très bien, nous viendrons, vers quelle heure?

- Dix-neuf heures, ça te convient?

- Ouais d'accord mais on restera pas trop tard, le gamin a école demain!

- Vous pourrez dormir à la maison, si tu veux!

- Ne précipite pas les choses.

- D'accord, comme tu voudras.

David but son café d'une traite et posa la tasse sur le bureau du shérif.

- Bon je vous laisse, à ce soir alors. Au revoir Régina.

La reine fit un signe de tête au prince. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Emma se tourna vers Régina :

- Cette soirée va être un cauchemar!

- N'exagère pas. Dit la brune.

- Si je t'assure, je préfèrerais tellement mieux rester avec toi.

- Moi aussi mais si tu veux, tu peux dormir chez moi ce soir.

- Hum, cette proposition est très alléchante! J'accepte avec plaisir.

- Bien, maintenant nous pouvons nous remettre au travail.

Le shérif acquiesça et se mit à parcourir un des dossiers qui trainait sur son bureau. Malgré tous ses efforts pour rester concentrer, elle avait bien du mal à ne pas regarder Régina qui était tellement sexy avec son air sérieux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se féliciter intérieurement d'avoir utilisé le sort qui lui a dévoilé le passé de la reine, car sans lui, jamais elle n'aurait connu un tel bonheur d'être avec la plus jolie femme du monde...


	36. Chapter 36

_**Obsession**_

_**Hello tout le monde :) Vous allez bien? **_

_**Alors merci pour vos reviews :D Elles font vraiment chaud au coeur ! **_

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre, il est plus long que d'habitude :p **_

_**Bonne lecture :D **_

_**Ps à mon EvilSister Lyloo : Tu as du retarrrdddddd ! loool **_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 36 **

Emma sortit de sa voiture accompagnée de son fils. Ils se trouvaient en bas de l'immeuble des Charming.

- Tu vas leur dire pour le sort ? Interrogea Henry.

- Non, pas encore, ça n'est pas le bon moment !

Le jeune garçon soupira :

- Ca ne sera jamais le bon moment et tu le sais.

- Ce que tu peux m'énerver quand tu fais ton intello. Plaisanta la blonde

Ils gravirent les quelques marches qui les menaient à l'appartement de Mary-Margaret. Emma toqua à la porte et sa mère vint ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard :

- Emma, Henry ! Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez venus !

Sans ménagement, elle enlaça sa fille avant de les faire entrer dans le salon. Le shérif enleva sa veste et la posa sur le porte-manteau. David, qui avait entendu la voix de la sauveuse descendit et l'étreignit chaleureusement :

- Ca va depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu as bien avancé au commissariat ? Demanda le prince.

- Oui ça va et oui j'ai pas mal avancé !

- Tant mieux, dit-il en évitant soigneusement de mentionner la présence de Régina à sa femme.

La sauveuse et son fils s'installèrent sur le canapé tandis que Snow s'affairer dans la cuisine :

- Qui veut un apéro ? Demanda la princesse.

- Pas d'alcool pour moi s'il te plait, dit Emma.

Mary-Margaret se figea et se tourna vers sa fille, l'air ému :

- Emma, ne me dis pas que…

Le shérif fronça les sourcils :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Tu… tu es enceinte ?

David fut tout aussi choqué que la jeune femme :

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Mais ça va pas ! Je dis pas d'alcool parce que je suis sous traitement pour mes migraines.

- Oh, excuse-moi pendant un moment j'ai cru que…

- Ouais ben non.

Sentant la tension entre les deux femmes, le prince tenta de changer de sujet :

- Alors tu prends des cachets pour ton mal de tête ?

- Ouais, je suis allée voir Whale et il m'a prescrit un traitement et si dans quelques temps ça n'est pas passé, je dois retourner le voir.

- D'accord, j'espère que ça ira, dit-il en souriant.

Mary-Margaret apporta alors l'apéro : sodas pour Henry et Emma et mojito pour elle et David. La discussion tourna essentiellement autour du jeune garçon avant que Snow ne proposa de passer à table. Elle avait fait de la dinde avec haricots verts et pommes de terre sautées. La sauveuse se plaça à côté de son fils tandis que la princesse et le prince s'étaient mis en face d'eux. Emma mangea en silence pendant que Henry et Mary-Margaret parlaient de l'école et aussi de Grace. Elle sentit son portable vibrer au fond de sa poche et s'empressa de regarder ce que c'était. Un message de Régina :

_« Bonsoir, tout va bien chez tes parents ? » _

_« Pour l'instant ça va, ma mère n'est pas trop chiante même si elle a cru que j'étais enceinte ! »_

_« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi a-t-elle pensé ça ? »_

_« Parce que j'ai pas voulu boire d'alcool à l'apéro… Mais c'était à cause de mon traitement »_

_« Oh ! C'est dingue ce qu'elle peut être idiote des fois… »_

_« Régina… »_

Elle releva la tête et vit que personne ne remarquait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle piocha vite fait dans son assiette avant de reporter son attention sur son téléphone :

_« Je plaisantais Emma. Je m'ennuie sans toi, tu rentres quand ? »_

_« Mouais, je suis pas certaine que tu plaisantais mais je te pardonne ! Je sais pas, là je suis en train de manger. C'est long pour moi aussi sans toi »_

- A qui tu envoies des messages, Emma ? Demanda Snow

La blonde sursauta et faillit presque faire tomber son portable par terre.

- Hein ? Heu… A personne !

Elle avait beau essayer de le cacher, elle sentait bien qu'elle rougissait. Henry la regardait d'un air amusé. Mary-Margaret sourit à son tour :

- Tu sais, tu peux me le dire si tu as quelqu'un !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer encore hein ?

- Ben avec ce qu'à dit Ruby la dernière fois, à propos du suçon…

- C'était une piqûre de moustique !

La princesse regarda sa fille, amusée de voir à quel point elle s'énervait pour si peu. Ca ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : Emma avait bien quelqu'un dans sa vie. Voyant le regard scrutateur de sa mère, le shérif soupira :

- C'est Régina !

Le sourire de Snow disparut tandis que Henry arrêta soudainement de mâcher. David quand à lui, resta muet, trop choqué pour parler.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je voulais dire c'est à Régina que j'envoie des messages.

La jeune institutrice ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou au contraire s'en inquiéter.

- Et pour lui dire quoi ?

- Ben, elle a proposé que je dorme chez elle ce soir et j'ai accepté !

Mary-Margaret en perdit sa fourchette et la fit claquer bruyamment dans son assiette :

- Quoi ? Tu acceptes de dormir chez elle et pas chez nous !

- Chérie, calme-toi, dit David, je suis certain qu'il y a une explication, n'est-ce pas Emma ?

Evidemment qu'il y en avait une mais elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse de la reine et encore moins qu'elles entretenaient une relation. Voyant bien qu'Emma ne trouvait aucune excuse plausible à dire à ses grands-parents, Henry prit la parole :

- C'est pour moi qu'elle le fait ! Chez Régina, j'ai ma chambre et tout ça, ici c'est trop petit pour maman et moi. En plus comme ça, j'ai mes deux mamans tout le temps avec moi.

- Tout le temps ? Dit Snow, tu vis là-bas, Emma ?

- Mais non ! C'est juste pour ce soir. Enfin je crois.

- Tu crois ?

La voix de la princesse était montée dans les aigus tellement elle était en colère.

- Ecoute, je ne vais pas passer ma vie au Granny's et tu sais très bien qu'ici, c'est trop petit pour nous quatre.

Mary-Margaret restait sans voix devant l'attitude de sa fille. David tenta tant bien que mal d'apaiser les tensions :

- C'est sans doute provisoire, le temps qu'Emma trouve un appartement pour elle et Henry et tu dois bien l'avouer que Régina nous a été d'une grande aide quand notre fille était malade.

- Tu prends la défense de cette sorcière toi maintenant ?

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, s'énerva Emma

Le silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce et Henry décida d'aller regarder la télévision. Il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette tension. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que sa famille soit réunie. Emma sentit à nouveau son téléphone vibrer et vit qu'elle avait quatre messages :

_« J'ai hâte que tu rentres… »_

_« Dis-moi que tu en es au dessert ! »_

_« Emma ? »_

_« Emmmaaaa ? Réponds, tu m'inquiètes ! »_

Sans prendre la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, le shérif se leva de table et alla s'asseoir à côté de son fils afin de pouvoir répondre à la reine :

_« Je vais bien, juste une prise de bec avec ma mère »_

_« Oh ! A cause de quoi ? »_

_« De toi ! »_

_« Tu leur as dit ? »_

_« Non ! Si j'avais fait ça, je ne serais pas en train de t'écrire ! Je rentre bientôt. »_

Une demi-heure plus tard, Mary-Margaret servit le dessert, une mousse au chocolat. Henry s'était endormi sur le canapé et Emma n'avait pas le cœur de le réveiller. Elle demanda donc à ses parents de le garder pour la nuit. Après avoir terminé sa mousse, le shérif regarda sa montre : vingt-deux heures. Elle se leva :

- Bon je vais y aller.

- D'accord, fais attention sur la route, dit le prince.

- Ouais, t'inquiète.

Emma embrassa ses parents, soulagée de pouvoir enfin sortir de l'appartement. La fin de soirée avait été des plus catastrophiques. C'était à peine s'ils avaient dit trois phrases pendant le dessert. La blonde monta dans sa voiture et envoya un message à sa compagne avant de démarrer :

_« Je me mets en route, je serais là dans un quart d'heure… J'espère que tu dors pas ! »_

_« Non, je t'attends avec impatience… J'espère que tu n'es pas fatiguée. »_

_« Hum, tu as une idée en tête ? »_

_« Ca se pourrait bien »_

_« Je me dépêche ! »_

_« Respectez les limitations de vitesse Shérif ! »_

_« Evidemment, Majesté » _

La sauveuse déposa son téléphone sur le siège passager et démarra, le sourire aux lèvres…

* * *

Il était presque vingt-trois heures passées et toujours aucune trace d'Emma. Régina commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Elle avait envoyé des messages et appeler plusieurs fois sa compagne, sans succès. Elle allait appeler Snow mais s'était ravisée, elle ne voulait pas entendre les reproches que cette dernière pourrait lui faire. Soudain, la brune eut une idée et composa immédiatement le numéro du Granny's. Ruby répondit :

- Granny's bed and breakfast, bonsoir.

- Bonsoir Ruby, c'est Régina, est-ce qu'Emma est passée prendre des affaires dans sa chambre?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu de la soirée ! Il y a un problème ? Demanda la louve, inquiète.

- Elle est allée dîner chez Snow et elle devait me rejoindre après, seulement ça fait plus d'une heure qu'elle devrait être là ! Je vais aller jusqu'à l'appartement des Charming et voir si je ne la croise pas en route.

- D'accord, tenez-moi au courant !

La reine raccrocha, prit son sac et sortit du manoir en trombe. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa compagne et elle était bien déterminée à la retrouver…


	37. Chapter 37

_**Obsession**_

_**Bonjour tout le monde :) Comment ça va? Vous avez passé un bon week-end? ^^**_

_**Aujourd'hui c'est le Ouat day pour nous, j'ai hâte de voir l'épisode :p**_

_**Alors voici le chapitre 37 avec plusieurs révélations :D**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 37 **

Cela faisait un bon moment que Régina était assise dans la salle d'attente, attendant des nouvelles d'Emma. Elle ferma les yeux et se remémora l'heure qui venait de se passer. En effet, la reine avait roulé comme une folle pour se rendre à l'appartement de Mary-Margaret. Son sang s'était glacé en voyant la voiture jaune du shérif plantée dans un poteau électrique. Sans réfléchir, Régina avait couru jusqu'à la blonde pour évaluer les dégâts. La jeune femme saignait à la tête et était totalement inconsciente. La reine l'avait alors délicatement détachée et sortie de la voiture tout en lui parlant à l'oreille. Malgré toute la bonne volonté de la brune, Emma ne se réveilla pas et c'est d'un mouvement de poignet que Régina les téléporta jusqu'à l'hôpital. Elle avait presque crié sur l'infirmière de l'accueil pour faire venir le docteur Whale. Celui-ci était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, emmenant le shérif avec lui. Et la voila maintenant en train d'attendre à se ronger les sangs pour sa compagne. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle avait dit à Ruby qu'elle la rappellerait. Alors elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de la louve :

- Allô ? Dit Ruby d'une voix endormie.

- Pardon, je sais qu'il est tard mais…

Rien que de penser à ce qu'elle allait dire, la brune avait envie de fondre en larmes :

- Régina ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La reine inspira profondément pour ne pas craquer et poursuivit :

- C'est Emma, elle a eu un accident de voiture !

- Oh non ! C'est grave ?

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai amenée à l'hôpital et maintenant j'attends des nouvelles de Whale. Ruby, pouvez-vous prévenir Snow ?

- Oui bien sûr, je vais toute suite chez elle et on vous rejoint.

- Très bien, à tout à l'heure.

Régina raccrocha et décida d'aller se chercher un café à la cafétéria. Celle-ci était vide à cette heure tardive et la brune en profita pour essayer de se calmer. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle pense au pire, tout irait bien, Emma ira bien et elles pourront rentrer ensemble au manoir. Après avoir bu son café, elle retourna dans la salle d'attente qui était toujours aussi vide que lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Au bout d'une demi-heure et n'ayant toujours pas de nouvelles d'Emma, elle se leva et parcourut la pièce de long en large. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Ruby, Henry et les Charming dans le hall. La brune voulut prendre son fils dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais elle n'en n'eut pas le temps car Mary-Margaret se planta en face d'elle et lui administra une gifle magistrale :

- Espèce de garce, tu as profité de la fragilité mentale de ma fille pour la mettre dans ton lit ! Hurla-t-elle.

Régina se frotta la joue et jeta un regard interrogateur à la louve, celle-ci la regarda d'un air désolé.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Régina, j'ai dû tout leur dire !

La reine planta son regard dans celui de son ancienne belle-fille et retrouva soudain toute sa prestance :

- Si Ruby t'a tout raconté alors tu n'es pas sensée ignorer que je suis le véritable amour de ta fille !

- Tais-toi ! C'est impossible ! Daniel était ton véritable amour…

- Il faut croire que non, dit Régina, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres malgré le pincement au cœur qu'elle avait eu en repensant à son amour perdu.

La princesse était au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle ne pouvait décidément pas imaginer sa fille et sa pire ennemie, ensemble et surtout pas que Régina soit le véritable amour d'Emma. David, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme :

- Mary-Margaret, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver sur Régina.

L'institutrice se tourna vers son mari :

- Ne me dis pas que tu acceptes cette situation ! Emma et Régina, ensemble…

- Je ne l'accepte pas, j'ai même beaucoup de mal à y penser mais tu sais très bien que ni toi, ni moi, ne pourrons changer les choses. Même si on décide de les séparer, elles se retrouveront toujours, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

Snow allait répliquer mais n'en n'eut pas le temps, le docteur Whale venait de faire son entrée dans la salle d'attente, l'air grave. Henry qui était resté près de Ruby, se précipita vers sa mère adoptive et celle-ci le prit par les épaules, prête à entendre les révélations du docteur.

- Est-ce que ma fille va bien ? Demanda Mary-Margaret.

- Pas vraiment. Enfin, elle n'a pas de blessures graves dues à l'accident mais en faisant des analyses plus approfondies, nous avons découvert autre chose.

- Quoi ? Dit le prince.

Whale baissa les yeux vers Henry, il n'était pas certain que le jeune garçon serait prêt à entendre ce qu'il allait dire d'une minute à l'autre.

- Vous pouvez parler devant lui, intervint Régina, Emma est sa mère, il a le droit de savoir ce qu'elle a.

- Très bien. Miss Swan a une tumeur au cerveau.

Snow étouffa un cri en mettant sa main sur sa bouche tandis que David s'approcha afin de la soutenir. Ruby en resta sans voix. Henry sentit son cœur se fissurer comme si le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête et il ressentit une douleur dans ses épaules. Il mit un certain temps avant de réaliser que c'était sa mère qui lui plantait ses ongles, sans doute pour ne pas craquer, se dit-il.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de la guérir ? Et comment a-t-elle pu attraper cette chose ? Demanda la princesse, au bord des larmes.

- La tumeur est à un stade bien avancé, les traitements ne feront aucun effet, je suis désolé.

Cette fois, c'en était trop, Mary-Margaret éclata en sanglots.

- Pour ce qui est de la cause, je crois que j'ai une hypothèse !

- Dites-nous Whale, dit le prince.

- Il y a quelques semaines, après qu'Emma s'est enfuie du service psychiatrique, elle est venue me voir et m'a parlé d'un sort.

- Elle vous a tout raconté ? Dit Régina, abasourdie

- Oui, enfin les grandes lignes, elle n'a pas voulu me dire comment le sort s'était brisé. Enfin bref, je crois que la tumeur vient de là.

Ce fut comme si on l'avait poignardée en plein cœur, Régina réalisa que tout ce qui était arrivé à Emma, de l'internement jusqu'à la tumeur en passant par la folie, était de sa faute. Si le shérif mourrait, jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner ! Snow se détacha de l'étreinte de son mari et se tourna vers la brune :

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Ca te n'a pas suffi de voler l'enfance d'Emma en la privant de ses parents ? Tu dois être contente, ça y est, tu l'as ta vengeance ! Daniel est mort à cause de moi alors tu as décidé de tuer ma fille pour me punir !

- Snow arrête ! Intervint David.

- Non tu te trompes Snow White, cracha Régina avec tout le mépris qu'elle éprouvait pour la princesse, il est vrai que je lui ai volé son enfance mais c'est du passé, à présent, je ne lui ferais jamais de mal ! Je suis amoureuse d'elle, c'est si difficile à comprendre ? Et sache que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui sauver la vie même si je dois donner la mienne pour ça !

Mary-Margaret ne sut pas quoi répondre. Régina inspira profondément pour se calmer. Ses pulsions d'ancienne méchante reine l'envahissaient et elle devait faire un effort pour ne pas craquer et arracher le cœur de la princesse sous les yeux de son fils. Elle se tourna vers Whale qui avait suivi toute la scène sans broncher :

- Pouvons-nous la voir ?

- Oui mais pas plus de deux personnes à la fois.

La brune allait s'avancer avec Henry lorsqu'elle fut retenue par son ancienne belle-fille :

- Non, toi tu restes ici, je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'Emma, c'est bien clair ?

- Je crois que c'est à elle de décider ! Dit Régina en se dégageant brusquement de l'emprise de l'institutrice.

Malgré son envie d'aller voir Emma, Régina laissa les Charming y aller en premier avec Henry. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un siège à côté de Ruby.

- Encore désolée pour tout à l'heure…

- Ca n'est pas grave, ils l'auront bien su un jour de toute façon. Ce qui me préoccupe maintenant, c'est l'état de santé d'Emma.

- Je suis certaine que ça va s'arranger, dit la serveuse, un sourire réconfortant aux lèvres.

Régina lui rendit son sourire pour faire bonne figure mais au fond d'elle, elle avait envie de hurler…

Les Charming entrèrent dans la chambre de leur fille. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers la porte lorsqu'elle les entendit. Henry se précipita à son chevet et l'enlaça. Il se retint de pleurer, il voulait être fort pour sa mère. Le jeune garçon aurait voulu lui murmurer des mots rassurants mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Mary-Margaret s'approcha doucement :

- Bonsoir ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ?

- S'il vous plait, ne faites pas cette tête, d'accord ? Je vais me battre ! Cette saloperie de tumeur n'aura pas ma peau, je vous le garantis !

- Tu es bien une Charming, dit son père en souriant.

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce. Emma regarda sa mère et vit que quelque chose la tracassait :

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Je t'ai dit que ça irait !

Snow se tourna vers le prince :

- Emma, nous sommes au courant pour le sort et tout le reste. Dit David.

- Le reste ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Nous savons pour Régina et toi…

- Oh !

La blonde était à la fois surprise et soulagée.

- Tant mieux, je suis contente, je pense qu'on n'aurait pas réussi à vous le cacher encore longtemps. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça.

- Evidemment, c'est absurde cette relation, tu ne crois pas ?

- Non pas du tout ! Au contraire, Régina est ce qui m'est arrivée de mieux dans la vie ! Je sais qu'elle vous a fait du mal et qu'elle a plusieurs fois tenté de vous tuer et bien sûr je ne nie pas la malédiction, mais elle a changé maintenant !

La princesse soupira, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, jamais elle ne pourrait les séparer, et ça, ça la rendait malade.

- D'ailleurs, si elle est d'accord, ce qui est fort probable, je compte m'installer chez elle avec Henry.

- Trop cool ! Dit le jeune garçon en serrant un peu plus sa mère contre lui.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt ?

- Non bien au contraire ! J'en ai envie depuis trop longtemps. Je l'aime…


	38. Chapter 38

_**Obsession**_

_**Bonjour :D J'espère que vous allez bien ! **_

_**Je vois que la révélation de la maladie d'Emma vous a fait un choc ^^**_

_**Bon je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, voici le chapitre 38 :p **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews :) c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos réactions ! **_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 38 **

Les Charming et Henry sortirent de la chambre d'Emma. Régina attendait dans le couloir et sans un regard pour la princesse, entra dans la pièce. Le regard du shérif s'illumina à la vue de la reine :

- Hey, tu es là !

- Evidemment, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser affronter ça toute seule.

Emma sourit et tendit la main vers Régina. Celle-ci entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la sauveuse :

- Justement, j'aimerais te demander si je peux venir vivre chez toi avec Henry, je suis certaine que ça m'aiderait à guérir.

- J'allais te le proposer de toute façon.

La brune caressa tendrement la joue de la blonde et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Ca m'avait manqué ! Dit Emma.

- A moi aussi !

Le shérif se décala afin de laisser une place à la reine. Régina ne se fit pas prier et vint se pelotonner contre le corps chaud de sa compagne.

- Au fait, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle savait pour nous deux, c'est toi qui lui as dit ?

- Non, c'est Ruby. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu droit à une belle gifle de la part de Snow !

Emma se redressa d'un coup, faisant presque tomber la brune :

- Quoi ? Comment a-t-elle osé ? Elle va m'entendre !

- Laisse tomber, c'est passé maintenant et je n'ai presque rien senti ! Le plus important c'est toi, d'accord ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être au bord de la mort quand tu parles comme ça ! Je vais bien et je vais me battre. Tu m'auras sur le dos encore très longtemps !

- Mais j'espère bien, dit Régina en souriant.

La blonde éclata de rire avant de reprendre son sérieux :

- Embrasse-moi.

La brune ne se fit pas prier et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du shérif. Emma approfondit le baiser. La reine émit un petit gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de la sauveuse jouant avec la sienne. Machinalement, elle descendit ses mains vers les hanches de la blonde et pressa son corps un peu plus contre celui d'Emma.

- Oh merde, pourquoi faut-il toujours que je débarque au mauvais moment ?

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Ruby.

- Allez, rentre, ne sois pas gênée, dit Emma en souriant.

En réalité, la louve n'était pas gênée le moins du monde, Régina par contre, était rouge d'embarras. La brune descendit alors du lit :

- Je vais aller voir le docteur Whale pour savoir quand est-ce que tu peux sortir.

- D'accord mais reviens vite !

La reine sourit et sortit en prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard malicieux de Ruby. La serveuse prit une chaise et s'installa à côté d'Emma :

- Alors comment ça va ?

La blonde se cala contre l'oreiller et plongea un regard triste dans les yeux de son amie :

- Je suis mal en réalité ! Je fais genre que tout va bien mais j'ai la trouille Ruby ! J'ai peur de laisser Régina, peur d'abandonner Henry encore une fois. Ils ne méritent vraiment pas ça.

- Hey ! Reprends-toi ! Tu ne vas pas mourir, tu vas guérir, j'en suis certaine, on finira par trouver un moyen magique pour t'enlever ce truc qui te bousille le cerveau.

- Tu crois ? Demanda la sauveuse, pleine d'espoir.

- Mais oui, je te signale que tu sors avec la plus puissante sorcière de Fairytale !

Emma éclata de rire :

- Ouais c'est vrai ça, mais arrête de dire que c'est une sorcière, je croirais entendre ma mère.

- Oups, pardon. Justement en parlant de Snow, elle lui a foutu une de ces gifles tout à l'heure, tu aurais dû voir ça, c'était épique ! J'ai cru que Régina allait lui en foutre une mais non, elle est restée stoïque et s'est contentée de lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse de toi. C'était mignon.

La blonde ne put empêcher un sourire niais de s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Régina l'aimait, elle en était sûre et rien que cette idée lui donnait encore plus envie de se battre contre cette foutue maladie qui lui rongeait le crâne…

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'Emma avait emménagé chez Régina avec Henry. Tout se passait pour le mieux à part l'état de santé de la blonde qui se dégradait petit à petit. En ce lundi matin, les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient autour de la table en train de déjeuner. Henry avait fini depuis quelques minutes et était monté préparer ses affaires pour l'école. Régina fixait sa compagne, l'air inquiet. Il est vrai qu'Emma était pâle et avait une petite mine. Le shérif planta son regard dans celui de la reine et leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant :

- S'il te plait, Régina, arrête de me regarder comme ça.

- Comme quoi ? Demanda la brune en levant un sourcil.

- Comme si j'allais mourir d'une minute à l'autre ! Pour la dixième fois depuis qu'on est levé, je te répète que je vais très bien.

L'ancienne mairesse sentit la colère monter en elle :

- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de te voiler la face ? Non tu ne vas pas bien, Emma et ça me tue chaque jour un peu plus de te voir dans cet état à cause de moi.

Emma écarquilla les yeux :

- A cause de toi ? Mais c'est quoi ces conneries encore ? Rien n'est de ta faute, ok ? C'est moi qui ai utilisé ce sort, tu ne m'as pas forcé la main à ce que je sache !

- C'est tout comme. Si ce jour-là je t'avais raconté mon passé, tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.

- Effectivement, mais nous ne serions pas ensemble non plus et crois-moi, rien que pour ça, je ne regrette rien ! Ca va aller, je vais guérir, tu m'entends !

Régina ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête. Si elle prononçait encore une parole, elle éclaterait en sanglots et elle n'avait aucune envie de craquer devant sa compagne, surtout pas quand celle-ci avait le plus besoin d'elle.

- Maman, je suis prêt pour aller à l'école, dit Henry.

- D'accord, on y va, dit la brune.

Avant de sortir de la cuisine, la reine fit le tour de la table et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du shérif.

- J'ai une course à faire après avoir déposé Henry, tu n'as qu'à en profiter pour aller voir ton père.

- Ouais, je vais faire ça. A tout à l'heure. Bonne journée, gamin.

Le jeune garçon enlaça sa mère biologique et rejoignit Régina dans la voiture. La moitié du trajet se fit dans le silence puis la brune décida de faire la conversation à son fils :

- Chéri, comment tu te sens ?

Il se tourna vers elle, les sourcils levés :

- Ca va, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. Je sais que ça n'est pas facile pour toi non plus, cette situation…

Henry baissa la tête :

- Tu as raison, en fait, j'ai peur…

Régina posa alors sa main sur celle de son fils :

- Moi aussi j'ai peur mais je vais trouver une solution, je te le promets.

Il sourit, le cœur gonflé d'espoir :

- Je sais, merci maman. Je ne serais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là. Je crois bien que je pleurerais tous les jours.

La brune se gara devant l'école et enleva sa ceinture de sécurité :

- Oh mon chéri, viens là.

Sans attendre, il se rua dans les bras de sa mère et essaya tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Elle lui caressa les cheveux quelques minutes puis lui embrassa le front.

- Allez, file, tes camarades t'attendent.

Il acquiesça et sortit de la voiture pour rejoindre ses amis. La reine attendit qu'il fût hors de son champ de vision pour démarrer. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, elle arrêta sa voiture devant la boutique de Gold. Elle descendit et ouvrit la porte du magasin, faisant retentir la clochette pour prévenir de sa présence. Elle attendit que le sorcier daigne se montrer en regardant les objets qui se trouvaient sur le comptoir :

- Bonjour, Majesté, quel plaisir de te voir dans mon humble demeure. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Bonjour Rumpel, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Dit la reine d'une voix désespérée.

- Et bien, je t'écoute.

- Comme tu l'as sans doute appris récemment, Emma est très malade et son état de santé se dégrade de jour en jour.

- En effet, je suis au courant. Je l'avais pourtant prévenue que toute magie avait un prix.

- Je sais, dit Régina, agacée, est-ce que tu aurais un moyen de la guérir ?

Les lèvres de la bête s'étirèrent en un sourire machiavélique :

- Bien sûr qu'il y en a un, très chère mais comme je l'ai dit à notre sauveuse, la magie a un prix !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, vraiment, Rumpel commençait à se faire vieux à toujours radoter :

- Je sais bien, ça fait des années que tu me le répètes. Sache que je suis prête à payer n'importe quel prix si c'est pour sauver la vie d'Emma.

Gold éclata de rire ce qui eut le don d'énerver la reine, qui serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre en colère, il était sa seule chance de pouvoir sauver le shérif.

- Cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas que toi en jeu, ma Reine. D'autres personnes pourront en souffrir, notamment ton cher petit garçon adoré.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Et bien le sort dont je parle n'enlèvera pas seulement la tumeur de Miss Swan, il lui enlèvera également la mémoire. Enfin pratiquement, car en réalité, elle ne se souviendra ni de toi, à part que tu es la mère adoptive de Henry, ni de Mary-Margaret et de David et encore moins de la malédiction.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

- C'est pourtant simple, son dernier souvenir sera le jour de son arrivée à Storybrooke.

Régina dut se tenir au comptoir pour ne pas tomber. Elle avait soudain la nausée. Si elle utilisait ce sort, Emma serait guérie mais oublierait tout ce qu'elle a vécu ici. Ca lui déchirait le cœur de penser à cette éventualité mais avait-elle le choix ? Elle voulait que sa compagne vive et elle s'était promis de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la guérir. La reine ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit que le sorcier la regardait en souriant, attendant sa réponse :

- Très bien, donne-moi le sort…


	39. Chapter 39

_**Obsession**_

_**Hello tout le monde :) Ca va bien? **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews qui ont été assez nombreuses :) Ca fait plaisir :p**_

_**Grâce à vous, j'ai dépassé la barres des 400 reviews alors mercciiiii :D Vous êtes géniaux! **_

_**Voici le chapitre 39 :) j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 39 **

Régina attendait Henry devant l'école. Quand elle l'aperçut, elle sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea dans la cours de récréation. Le jeune garçon s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça :

- Va m'attendre dans la voiture, dit la brune en voyant Snow au loin.

- D'accord.

La reine alla à la rencontre de la princesse. Lorsque cette dernière la vit, le sourire qu'elle arborait s'évanouit et elle fronça les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

Mary-Margaret bouscula l'ancienne mairesse pour se rendre à sa voiture mais Régina la retint :

- Snow, s'il te plait.

L'institutrice leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

- Je t'écoute mais fais vite.

- J'ai une décision importante à prendre à propos d'Emma et j'aimerais vous en parler, à toi et David.

- Quel genre de décision ? Demande la princesse, intriguée.

- J'ai trouvé un moyen de la guérir.

Mary-Margaret écarquilla les yeux, elle avait envie de sauter de joie :

- Tu es sérieuse ? C'est quoi ?

- Quand pouvons-nous en parler avec ton mari ? Demanda Régina.

Snow réfléchit quelques secondes :

- Demain, pendant la pause de midi, je dirais à David de nous rejoindre ici.

- Très bien, alors à demain.

Régina s'éloigna sans un mot de plus, laissant son ancienne belle-fille rêveuse.

Une fois dans la voiture, Régina roula en silence. Henry regardait par la fenêtre tout en repensant à sa journée. Grace lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait bien. Il était vraiment heureux de cette déclaration mais il n'arrivait pas à en profiter pleinement parce qu'il pensait sans cesse à sa maman malade. Il tourna la tête vers sa mère adoptive lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ça n'était pas la route pour aller au manoir :

- Où allons-nous ?

- On va au vieux port, j'ai besoin de marcher un peu et je dois te parler de quelque chose.

- C'est grave ?

La reine ne répondit pas et fixa la route pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes sinon elle allait craquer. Finalement, Régina arrêta la voiture et en descendit, suivie de son fils. Ils marchèrent en direction de la plage et la brune ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer la journée qu'elle y avait passée avec Emma. Les larmes menaçaient de couler et elle ferma les yeux pour les retenir. Comme s'il avait senti sa peine, Henry lui prit la main. Elle inspira pour se donner du courage et regarda son fils :

- Ce matin, je suis allée voir Gold pour lui demander de l'aide afin de guérir Emma…

- Et ? Tu as trouvé un moyen ? Demanda-t-il en retenant son souffle.

- Oui…

Le jeune garçon sauta partout en criant sa joie à la terre entière. Régina avait aussi envie de hurler mais pas de joie. Elle voulait hurler toute sa haine au monde et toute sa douleur car elle savait bien que, quelque soit la décision qu'elle allait prendre, elle perdrait la femme qu'elle aimait.

- Henry, arrête s'il te plait, calme-toi.

Voyant la mine déconfite de sa mère, il se figea :

- Quel est le prix ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Si j'utilise le sort sur Emma, la tumeur disparaitra et une partie de sa mémoire aussi. Elle ne se souviendra que de son arrivée à Storybrooke.

Henry fixa la brune :

- Ca veut dire qu'elle se souviendra plus de votre relation ni de grand-père et grand-mère ?

Régina hocha tristement la tête :

- Mais… Et moi ? Elle se souviendra de moi, elle voudra rester pour moi !

La reine s'abaissa à sa hauteur et prit ses mains dans les siennes :

- Non, chéri, Emma ne restera pas pour toi, elle partira parce qu'elle pensera que tu es bien mieux avec moi qu'avec elle et…

- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'abandonne encore une fois, je ne le supporterais pas.

- Henry…

- Non ! Tais-toi, tu ne feras pas ce sort, je ne veux pas perdre ma maman !

Sur ce, il se dégagea de l'emprise de la brune et courut jusqu'à la voiture.

En rentrant au manoir, Henry cria après Emma. Celle-ci sortit alors du salon et le jeune garçon se rua dans ses bras :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le shérif à sa compagne.

- Rien, tout va bien, mentit Régina.

- Ok, si tu le dis ! Bon, ça vous dit pas d'aller faire un tour au parc, j'en ai marre d'être enfermée ici.

- Oh oui, trop cool, dit Henry.

Ils sortirent alors tout les trois et Emma proposa de se rendre au parc à pieds étant donné qu'il faisait beau. La blonde entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la reine et elles suivirent Henry qui trottinait joyeusement devant elles. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent au parc, il y avait quelques enfants dont Grace, la fille du chapelier fou. Henry se tourna alors vers ses mamans et Emma lui fit un léger signe de tête. Il lui sourit et accourut vers la jeune fille. Seulement, Henry n'avait pas prévu que Grace lui fasse un bisou sur la bouche. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Régina eut un hoquet de surprise ce qui eut le don de faire éclater de rire la sauveuse :

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Oh, laisse-le, il est jeune ! Dit le shérif.

- Justement oui, il est trop jeune pour…ça.

- Mais non, il est amoureux et tu es bien placée pour savoir que l'amour donne des ailes, alors laisse-le vivre son idylle le temps que ça dure et on sera là si jamais ça marche pas, d'accord ?

La reine hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincue. Elle s'installa sur un banc en face de l'aire de jeux, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de son fils. Emma se colla à elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu crois que ça gênerait quelqu'un si je t'embrassais là maintenant ? Demanda la blonde.

- Oui… Moi. On n'est pas seule, Emma.

- Ouais, je sais bien mais je m'en fiche et tu devrais t'en foutre aussi !

Régina sourit :

- Tu as raison.

Elle attrapa le col du shérif et l'embrassa passionnément pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emma qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir au contact de la langue de la reine sur la sienne.

- Et si on laissait le gamin s'amuser un peu ici et qu'on rentrait faire l'amour ? Dit Emma d'un air coquin.

La brune écarquilla les yeux :

- Mais tu es folle, jamais de la vie je ne laisserais Henry sans surveillance.

Emma souffla de frustration :

- Bon, j'aurais essayé au moins !

Régina la regarda et vit que la blonde faisait la tête, elle posa alors sensuellement une main sur sa cuisse et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer des paroles plus que coquines. Au fur et à mesure que la reine parlait, la moue du shérif se transforma en un sourire radieux.

- Ok… Vous êtes toute pardonnée, Majesté, on rentre quand ?

La brune éclata de rire devant l'impatience de sa compagne :

- Bientôt, on vient à peine d'arriver !

Non loin de là, Henry était sur la balançoire avec Grace. Il regardait ses mamans en train de discuter et pouvait voir à quel point elles étaient heureuses toutes les deux. Mais ce bonheur n'allait peut-être pas durer, surtout si Emma mourrait. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il réfléchit à ce que sa mère adoptive lui avait dit, à propos du sort et du fait que le shérif ne se souviendrait pratiquement de rien hormis son existence à lui.

- Hey Henry, tu m'écoutes ? Dit Grace, faisant sortir le jeune garçon de ses pensées.

- Heu… pardon, tu disais ?

- Je comprends tu sais, que tu t'inquiètes pour ta mère. En plus ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu l'as retrouvée et tu vas encore la perdre. Je sais ce que ça fait. Mon père avait disparu au pays des Merveilles et je ne l'ai plus revu pendant très longtemps.

- Ouais mais au moins il était en vie lui…

- Oui mais je ne le savais pas.

Les paroles de Grace furent comme un déclic. Oui, il perdrait Emma si Régina utilisait le sort mais elle serait en vie. Bien sûr qu'il sera malheureux en sachant sa mère biologique loin de lui mais il pourrait aller la voir à Boston si Régina était d'accord, il pourrait peut-être même tenter de la faire revenir. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se tourna vers son amoureuse :

- Merci, Grace, on se voit demain !

Il courut vers ses deux mamans, le cœur un peu plus léger.

- Maman, on rentre ? J'ai faim.

Emma se leva la première :

- Ouais, on rentre, moi aussi j'ai très faim, dit-elle en regardant Régina d'un air coquin, lui faisant bien comprendre que ce n'était pas de nourriture qu'elle parlait.

Régina rougit et se leva à son tour. Le shérif s'éloigna tandis que Henry retint la reine. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur :

- Henry, qu'est-ce que…

- Je suis d'accord ! Tu peux utiliser le sort…


End file.
